Vampire Heart OLD VERSION
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: Zero is forced into the Night classe and to top this, he has to stay with Kaname if he does'nt want to be supper for the rest of the angry, blood thirsty vampires! Completed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Reworked

_Big surprise here, once again I have to stay up with Yuki and keep an eye on those ridiculous vampires._

Those were the words going through Zero's head as he stood by his usual spot watching the night class change classes.

_I don't get why the headmaster let them come to the school believing that the vampires are harmless, and then turns around and make the two of us baby-sit them._

Zero pushed his cold hands into his coat pockets and started to walk back towards Yuki. He never did understand why she placed the night class on a podium; all they were good for was trouble. And only they were allowed to deal with it.

"Zero!" Yuki called as she looked back from the windows that framed the school. "The headmaster is looking for you."

"Yeah, fine then. Just keep an eye out for your stupid vampires, and don't just look at Kuran."

"I do not do that!" She said with her face growing red.

"Whatever," Zero mumbled, walking back to the main building taking his sweet time.

"Zero, there you are," the headmaster said with a smile when the boy walked into the office. "I have some bad news for you. I'm afraid that the council of vampires have declared you are too much of a threat to continue in the day class."

"So, what are they going to do about it?" Deep inside, Zero already knew the answer, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the council has decided that you will be moved to the night class. Your belongings are already to be moved..." the headmaster was now occupied by a box behind his desk, "…but look at your new uniform! You will look so handsome in white, like a spy or a rich actor!" Zero clenched his knuckles and felt his nails digging into his palms.

"No way in hell are you getting me to live with those leaches!" Zero bellowed, crossly slamming his hands on the desk. "I would rather do anything else but be made into a night student!"

Zero's body immediately stiffened up; the smell of a vampire close by filled his nose.

Exactly what he needed now.

"This is only for a little while, Zero, I am going to talk with the council soon to see if there is anything else that can be done that doesn't end with you in the night class or pulled from this school entirely." The headmaster passed the box in his hands to Zero. Inside it was a pearl white uniform.

Zero heard a smooth, quiet voice behind him.

"Who knows' Kiryu, maybe if you are nice to me, I might just tell the council that Kiryu Zero is a very nice young vampire who as well behaved as any of the other night class students." Kaname stepped forward, standing beside Zero, a smile painted on his pale face.

Zero smirked at this little speech. The night class had become well known for their stunts, and they were most certainly not your ideal well-behaved vamps.

The headmaster stared in awe at the two vampires smirking at the same joke. Maybe there was hope for those two after all. But of course, the moment didn't last longer then a heartbeat.

"Where is your little fan-club Kuran?" Zero hissed at the Pureblood, the previous smirk disappeared completely from his face, replaced by the permeated cold heart glare.

"Waiting to jump you the moment you step out of the door, as usual," Kaname retorted, forgetting his usual 'calm and collected' mode, it seemed though this was happening more often then Kaname would like. More and more of his feelings had been leaking out whenever he was around this annoying and completely impossible kid.

"Good, I'll be waiting, haven't had a good fight in a long time."

"Now, now you two," the headmaster interrupted the hate fest, unconsciously taking a step back, "there is nothing to get in a fight about," he said with an anxious voice. "Zero you should be happy that Kuran is letting you stay in his dorm room."

"Yeah, only 'cause the rest of the night class wouldn't want a hunter in the same room as them. And that doesn't matter, because there is no way I am going to stay in the same room as _this _vampire." Zero said, shooting a look in _that _vampire's direction.

"Oh but Kiryu, you are a vampire. Or did you forget already?" Kaname turned around and walked back to the door. "Well, if you are ready to go and done complaining, it is almost sunrise and you are going to need your sleep if you want to get up for your new class schedule."

Zero turned after Kaname, and shoved him away from the door. At the moment he didn't really care that the vampire he had to live with was glaring from behind.

Once the two were out of the main building, Yuki was standing there, must have been waiting to see if Zero would come back out.

"What was that about Zero? Was the headmaster giving you a hard time again?" She smiled her renowned innocent/clueless smile. Guess she was as clueless as Zero had been.

Before Zero had a chance to explain to her that he was being abducted by her stupid vampire, Kaname Kuran, and being blackmailed into joining the damn night class, that same vampire beat him to the punch.

"Yuki," Kaname said in his soft, velvet voice. "Kiryu is now a part of the night class due to the fact that he belongs in the night class. He is now and probably always going to be a part of it seeing the fact he is a vampire." He paused, glancing back at Zero, "unless he turns back into a human somehow," Kaname told her. "No need to worry about him, I'll take good care of Kiryu." Kaname gave an inward chuckle, for him this was the best thing that could happen. Over the past few months the Pureblood had gone out of his way to annoy a certain guardian. He had even given the task to his 'fan-club' to give 110 towards annoying Zero while Kaname stood back and watched him squirm.

As Kaname talked to Yuki, Zero stood still over by the entrance to the main building

_Why does Kuran have to look at her like that, it is like she is the most beautiful and important person on earth_.

Feeling his stomach turn, Zero looked away, something was steering inside of him, telling him to be jealous of Yuki, but he quickly pushed the thought away when she began you speak.

"Oh," Yuki stepped back from Kaname, taking in what he said, "but then we have to move his stuff and get him ready for the night classes and, and…"

"Calm down Yuki, everything is taken care of. Get some sleep." Zero walked past the two of them; he could feel both pair of eyes watching him as he made his way to his new dormitory.

…

"Remember what you said just a little while ago, that you would have nothing to do with the night class. I truly am amazed and amused at how fast you can change your opinion all together."

Kaname was now walking beside Zero leaving a stuttering Yuki behind. "Kiryu says nothing? To bad, I was hoping we could stay up and talk about what we like better, Yuki or Yuki?" He was now walking in front of Zero with a sly grin on his face.

When he did answer him, Kaname continued, "I know you like Yuki, but I have no intention of giving you to Yuki."

_I wish I could just take my fist and hit him in his too-pale-face! He's the one that likes Yuki, not me!_

Zero thought, and then suddenly turned around to face Kaname who stopped as Zero did.

"You have things confused Kuran," Zero said taking a deep breath, knowing right away how to beat him at his own game. "That sounds fun, but I'm kind of beat so I'll tell you what would have come out of our little talk. You would have said you truly do love Yuki and all you want to do is to be with her, to kiss her soft lips and to hear her say your name before she falls asleep in your arms."

Zero paused as the Kaname grin faded fast. "But then I would say with a big fat smile on my face that that is just a dream, because you will never be with her. Yuki is scared of you, Kuran. Get used to that. You will never be with Yuki because of what you are, but myself on the other hand have been with her for four years; I know every little thing about her. And that you never will." Zero smiled as he watched Kaname fists tighten up, Zero didn't think he had ever seen the dorm president physically abuse anyone except the usual slap to Aido, but then again, Zero would take whatever Kaname dished out in return to see him lose his cool.

"Kiryu…." Kaname moved so fast that Zero lost sight of the vampire. Reappearing directly in front of him, restraining Zero's hands above his head against one of the large oaks outside the night class wall.

"Kiryu…" he said again. Zero felt Kaname's warm breath on his neck as he Kaname said his name, sending a shiver down his spine. Kaname must have felt it to because he was smiling at how well Zero had reacted.

"You get this through your thick head right now. You are now entering the night class dorms and if you step out of line, even once, my little 'fan-club' would be more then happy to tear you to shreds." Kaname leaned in closer; his lips almost brushed Zero's. Zero could feel the heat rising in his face, and felt utterly frustrated with himself for giving into the pleasure of Kaname knee between his legs. Taking a deep breath, regaining control over his emotions, Zero spoke:

"That is so terrifying; I would gladly put a bullet between every one of their eyes," he said, trying to keep his voice steady, staring Kaname in the eye.

"Good night Kiryu." Kaname said before hitting the boy on the head sending the world around him spinning and crashing to the ground.

-Chapter End-


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki-

I wonder how Zero is making out? Kaname said that he was going to stay in the night dorm, but most of the vampires will want to hurt him. Oh, I hope he is OK. Maybe it will be OK, maybe Zero will finally see that the vampires at this school are not as bad as he thought. Well that is if they don't kill him before that. I smile to myself having figured everything out.

"Miss Cross, can you answer the question that I put on the board?" Mr. Pinkest asked me.

"Um…um…I don't know." He was always asking me the answer, even though he knows I have absolutely no idea what he is even talking about.

"Well Miss Cross, I have just spent the past hour talking about how you solve this question and yet somehow you have no idea how or what we are doing." He said letting out a heavy sight for emphasis on my own stupidity. "Looks like you will be after school today until you can do this mathematical equation in 20 seconds." He paused again looking around the class. "And I hope Kiryu will join us. This is what happens when you miss out in my class. I don't care what is wrong with you, just show up!"

Oh no, what am I going to do about tonight? Zero wont be able to help me with my math, and there will be no one to watch the night class when they come out. What will I do? I'm going to need someone to help me with the night classes and the day classes. But Zero was always with me, oh I have no idea what to do!

"Miss Cross!" Mr. Pinkest voice brought from my thoughts. "I am re-explaining this for you, and you are staring off into space! I am not happy about this! The guardian of the school should be able to keep her mind on her work. What would you do if you were daydreaming and something happened to us? It would be your fault!"

Eh, this is going to be a long day. I rest my head back on my desk and try to lessen to the lesson.

Zero-

Oh man, my head hurts! I propped my shoulder under me so I could sit up, my body fells like lead.

There was a little sunlight streaming threw the closed curtains. It was a big room from what I could tell from the light. Where am I? Did I collapse somewhere?I was using the little strength I had to push myself of the bed.

I was in my boxers from what I could tell. I walk over to the window and pull the curtains back. The view was not of the path to the night dorms and the large oaks but I could see the main building and the _day_ dorms. ….What the hell?I put my hands over my eyes but quickly took them off because there was a now growing pain on my head. _What did I do last night? I'm stiff all over and I'm in the night dorm… think… what did I do?_ I walk in a circle in the unknown room trying to remember last night events. _Wait… last night…shit! Its morning! I'm so late for class!_ Looking around the room for something to put on until I got back to my room. Over on a trunk in the corner there was my nice white uniform…_wait, white? That's the night classes!_ Then like a bad memory everything came back to me about the night before. _Having to join the night class pined to the tree by Kaname…_ Realizing how close they were to each other last night made his heart tremble. _Gross! That vampire breathed all over me! Then he knocked me out! I'm going to kill him._ Now stomping around the room came the sound of movement from outside the room. The Door creaked open and there stood a very devilish Kaname looking very tiered and pist.

"Do you mind stop making so much noise, some of us here need to get some sleep before class starts in a few hours" He said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I can be as loud as I want to! I don't want to be here and I don't think that you want me here either!" I yelled at him. _I don't care how loud I am, I just want to get the hell out of here!_

"Well I don't care about that, just try to be a little more…" Kaname eyes trailed down my body until they stopped on my lack of clothing. A smile grew on his face. _Shit, this is just great. I HATE vampires!_ Feeling my cheeks grow hot. _Shit, shi, shit…just go away!_ "Quieter for the others sleeping…." He said shaking his head the smile just as big and stupid as before. _Now he looks at my face, great…he's probably going to tell his vampire buddies that I blushed like a little girl caught changing…shit!_ "...If you can't fall back to sleep unpack your stuff. Just try to keep the nose level down. You don't want tiered vampires up your ass." He was walking out of the room, then turned and smiled that wicked smile again before shutting the door. I took deep breath and look over and the pile of boxes in the corner. _I hate vampire, I hate vampire, I hate vampire, I hate vampire…_ _just keep thinking this and you won't go crazier. _

-Zero-

_I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires_. That was the beat I used in my head as I put my thing away. _Looks like I'm going to stay for now._ The boxes were empty and I was changed into my new uniform, now just leaning my head on the wall waiting for it to be twilight so I can get the night over with._ I can't believe that I'm here in the stupid night class, now staying in the night dorm and in that stupid pure bloods room! There has to be some other way._ I thought as I pushed myself of the bed and over to the window. _I know, I'll go talk with the headmaster. See if there was some other way that I can do this with out being in the night class._ I headed to the door and opened the door. _Ok, look for the way out… Ok, here is a door_. Slowly I opened the door, in that room was there in the bed tucked under the sheets was Kaname sound asleep. _Better go before he knows I'm in here. Don't think that he would be to happy about that._ He is mumbling in his sleep. _Ah, cute. I should go suffocate him in is sleep. _Thinking about killing him I turned around. _Hun? What was that?_ I went to get a closer look. Pushed under the bed was lots of black materiel. _Is that…_I leaned down beside the bed to try to get a closer look. But all of a sudden I could not move, there were arms around my neck holding me there, the same sturdy arm and pinned me to the tree. _Shit he moved in his sleep…I hope he is asleep!_

"Ne….." He rolled over again letting go of me. _Ok, I'm getting out of there now! _Running to the door, looking back at him. _Wow, vampire boy doesn't look that bad in bed._ Then shut the door.

"WHAT!?" _What did I just think! What in hell is wrong with me! OK, I'm have to get out of this dorm! There's a door, ok I want out of here!_ Running down the stairs, and out the door. _I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires,_ _I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires._ I keep the beat in my head as a ran up the stairs to the main building. _I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires, I hate Vampires. _

"Ah, Zero don't you just look dashing in the night class uniform, just lovely. I think Yuki will think so to if you get a chance to talk to her to night." Headmaster Cross said with a smile on his face.

I completely ignored the comment about the uniform and went strait to the point. "Get me out of that fucking night class before I kill someone!"

"Now, now Zero. It is for the best, and if you are on your best behavior Kuran said that he would say that you are not a threat to anyone in the day class."

"Yes, fine. But what am I going to do about me now having to take night classes when I couldn't even handle the 'easy' day classes!" I was now yelling at him as loud as my voice could go.

"Zero please quiet down, there is classes going on here." He cleared his throat before continuing. "The reason why you never where any good at your studies was that you were up all night watching the night class and sleep in your classes."

"Alright then…" Trying to calm down as much as I could.

"ZERO!" I turned to see where the cheerful voice had come from, and there in the door way was Yuki smiling. "AH! You look so cute in your night class uniform!" she said coming to give me a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

-Zero-

"ZERO!" I turned to see where the cheerful voice had come from, and there in the door way was Yuki smiling. "AH! You look so cute in your night class uniform!" she said coming to give me a hug.

"Hey Yuki" I said. _Yuki, what is she going to do about me not being there at night to help her?_

"I thought I herd your voice! So I came to see you!"

"Ok, now that you are both here. I need to talk about how we are going to deal with your duties at night. Sense Zero can no longer help because he is now part of the class you are watching, we will need to figure something out." He said resting his arms on the desk. "I would like you Zero to help Yuki for half the night until I have someone else who I can trust."

"I'll do anything to get me out of that class for as long as I can." I said turning and walking out the door. "Just as long as I can get one vampire in shit a night, I'm fine." I mumbled to myself as I walked back to the dorm.

_There is less then an hour left before the classes start. Back to that stupid room I guess…_

I opened the door to my room, ignoring Kaname who was now up in the other room. I walked over to the window and sat on the ledge. _Guess this will be my new favorite place. _I laughed to myself. _I would have never guessed it would be in this room. But it's better then being out there with HIM._

Just then the door opened and Kaname was standing in the doorway hair dripping wet from just having a shower. "Ever hear of knocking Kuran?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm used to having the place to myself." He said folding his arms on his chest. "And do call me Kaname; after all we are going to be friends." He said smiling.

"I do not want anything to do with you vampires and I don't want to be there friend, Kuran." I said turning away from him. _Why can't he just leave me alone!_

"That is really too bad…" he said before pulling me into his arms. _Wha…?!_ "Because you don't really have a choice in the matter." He whispered in my ear. I could feel the mix of his warm breath with the water dripping of his hair hitting my neck. I just stood there not sure what to do. The stillness was broken when we turned me so I was now facing him. "You don't put up a fight for someone who has no interest in being friends with vampires." He said smiling before letting go of me and walking to the door. Something in me wanted him not to leave. For Kaname to stay with me and have his arms around me possessively, to hear him whisper in my ear. But I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. _I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires…_ I didn't move from that spot, it was like he had frozen me to the ground. And even if I could move, I don't think I would. I had to keep Kaname out of my head. _I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires…_

Finally it was twilight; I walked down the stairs and saw every single vampire was down in front of the door with Kaname leading the way. _Just like little duckling…_

I had decided that Kaname was just trying to get in my head. There was no other reason why he would have acted that way this evening, and there was no way that I would give in to it. _I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires…_

When I reached the bottom of the stairs every single vampire turned around and glared at me. I simply ignored it; I was used to getting those same looks from vampires _and_ humans.

The smell of the night's air seemed to calm me down as I stepped out of the dorm. _Finally out of that nut house._ It was a good thing that I only had to put up sitting in a class full of vampires for half the night. The rest would be making sure they didn't do anything stupid.

I could hear all of the usual day class girls talking out side the gate. _They are never late… I wonder how Yuki I making out with out me?_ I could hear a voice yelling at them to get back, but it didn't sound like Yuki's. As I stepped out of the gate at the end of the night class the girls went silent. _Guess that they never thought that there worst enemy is now part of there beloved night class._ He thought with a smile. I could hear the whispers of the girls closest to me. "What is Kiryu doing in there… he is in the day class not the night…" The girls began to come near me.

"Kiryu, what are you doing in the night class?" One of the braver girls asked me.

I didn't reply to them, just keep walking. One of them tugged on my arm. "Come on Kiryu. Tell me now!"

"That is enough ladies, get back to your dorms and stop pestering the night class!" A voice he knew as much as my own yelled at the girl. Ichiru. Once again I didn't look back. _I never would have thought the room full of vampires would be better then one of humans_. I thought as I watched the girl sigh and walk back to there dorms. "Hey Zero, the night class uniform suits you!" Ichiru yelled over to me. A few of the night class in front of me smiled. I guess they must have wanted to say that is well.

The class had a wired fibes to it. I guess it come with a room of vampires with a vampire hunter in it is well. I sighed deeply as I sat down at a desk. _This is odd…it's going to take some getting used to. That is if I decide to keep going and not to skip the rest of my school life. _Just then Kaname walked in the room and sat a row ahead followed close by his fan-club staring: Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Rima Tohya and of course Ruka Souen. The most protective of Kaname. _The second on my list to kill…_ They all glared at my as they sat down around Kaname. _Maybe I should call him by his name. That would be fun to see that, maybe latter… don't think that would be smart of me on my first day._

During class I keep my eyes glued to the clock waiting for the time for him to leave. But the night was going very slowly. _Maybe I should try to lessen in class for once…_ Now looking at the teacher. _I have no idea what he is talking about… the day classes are nothing compared to this._ _Stupid vampires! I hate vampires, I hate vampires,_

_I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I hate vampires…_ my gaze went to the back of Kaname head. _I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I love vampires, I love vampires, I love vampires, I love vampires…WHAT! I'm going CRAZY! I have to move out of that room_. I thought shaking my head. _Stupid vampires, Stupid vampires, Stupid vampires, Stupid vampires, Stupid vampires, Hot vampires. ARGH! I have to get out of here!_ I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, the whole time I could feel Kaname's eyes burring into my back. But no one said a word.


	4. Chapter 4

-Zero-

With a sigh of relief I was back outside. Away from vampires and humans. It felt like I was losing my mind, and I didn't know what to do about itI looked up at the sky and sighed again.

"Something wrong, brother?" Ichiru step out from behind one of the trees.

"Why would there be something wrong when you're around." I asked sarcastically. "Now can you go away so my world can suck again."

"Your temper never changed." He said putting his arms around me.

"What do you want Ichiru?" I said trying to pull him off of me. I was getting annoyed with everyone that kept on trying to rape me, can't they just leave me alone!

"Twins can't see each other and just talk?" As he smiled all I wanted to do was poke his eyes out, they were always dancing and sparkling when I saw him. There isn't that much happiness around me.

"No, not us Ichiru. Now please let go of me." Ichiru let me out of his embrace, but then took my hand and led me down the path to where Yuki and I usually watch the night class. "Where is Yuki?"

"I told her she could have the night off. I am her new partner, and I think that it would be good for her to get some sleep tonight. Anyways I wanted to spend some alone time with you. Ever since I came here, you haven't said anything to me." He said, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Ichiru, please can you let go of my hand." I was getting impatient with him. We got to were we stand, Ichiru let go of my hand and sat down looking in threw the window to the sitting students.

"You know I was watching you when you were in class…" His eyes were now hollow. "You seem to be having a hard time keeping your thought on your class."

"Always have…" I watch the teacher writ notes on the board. My eyes move to Kaname sitting in his seat, he looks almost lonely.

"I wonder if it has gotten worse cause of someone in the class maybe. I know that vampires bother you, but you wouldn't fidget because of that like you were earlier…" My blood ran cold as he said this. "This silence from you only answers what I was looking for Zero." He can't know about that! No way, he is just trying to get me to say something. We have been apart for four years now, and now he knows everything about me? I don't think so.

"Ok then, tell me what is the reason that I can't concentrate in class. I would love to hear what you have to say." With out a warning my body moved itself so it faced away from Ichiru and into the classroom. I turn and look back at the class again.

"I think it has something to do with that pure blood, Kuran." He said.

I herd him get up and walk up beside me. His arms wrapped around my waist again pulling me closer."It does, doesn't it?" I just stood there then I answered.

"Ichiru, I that is stupid. You should know me a little better then that." I don't think he believed me, I didn't even believe my own voice. I was wishing that I had just kept my mouth shut.

Ichiru steep in front of me, keeping his arms around me.

"Really? I don't think so." His eyes regaining the lost life. "I saw you two last night; he had you pinned to a tree. And I don't think that you entirely hated it. I think a part of you wanted something more would have happened" Remembering last night event, I wished I could change my own mind. But that was not the time to think about that.

"Lessen to me Ichiru," Pushing his arms off my waist. "You are making no sense at all. Kaname is a vampire, and as far as that goes, he is a guy. Just shut up about last night Ok, if you think for one second that I actually wanted something to happen last night, then you are crazy. You know as well as anyone else how much I hate vampires, why would I start to change my mind just for him." I was really pissed now. We needed to watch the night class, not talk about my inner feelings!

"Really, 'cause I think you, just the same have feelings for this vampire." He said not looking the least convinced. I could see Kaname was looking right this way, he did not look to happy. Kind of like a little kid who saw someone playing with his favorite toys.

"Prove it then!" He said before sending his lips crashing into mine. I was expecting this, losing my balance sending the both of us falling to the ground with a thump. It was a very passionate kiss from Ichiru side; I just laid there feeling the heat of his lips moving over my own. One of his hands was pressing me down to the ground so I could get up and the other was slowly moving up my shirt. Ichiru began to bite my lips begging for me to open my mouth, something to me made me do it.

Soon Ichiru hot tough was in my mouth. I began to kiss back taking my hand threw his hair, he let out a low moan and preset down harder into me. Something took over in me and I flip are position so I was on top of him. Ichiru hand had come out of my shirt and was pushing my head down trying to get closer. My other hand was sliding down my twins pants. Then I froze…_my twin…HES MY BROTHER!_ I rolled off of him before he had a chance to realize that his fun was about to stop. Jumping to me feet I look down at him still on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

He just smiled and got up to, the both of us breathing heavy. "Just making sure you didn't like that vampire."

"HELL WITH YOU!" I yelled at him before turning and running away from him.

The night class was already back when I made it back to the dorm. I ran to my room slamming the door. _WHAT DID I JUST DO!?_ I didn't any further then by the door because Kaname was sitting on the bed looking anything but happy. Remembering his look before Ichiru kissed me, I wasn't sure what he would do. Or what I should say…

He kept that same face as he began to speak. "So how was your evening with Ichiru, Kiryu?" _He so saw us, shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

-Zero-

Shit, he saw us… wait, why should he care?

"Well, tell me how it was? I want to know everything." He did not move, just looked at me like he wanted to slit my throat.

"Why does it matter to you?" I said walking over to the trunk near the bed. I pulled my jacket off and laid it there. I was trying to hide my shaking hands, acting as normal as I could.

His eyes looked over to the jacket. "Why is it covered in dirt? I didn't take you to be the type who falls over."

"Well today was my day, I tripped in the dark on a tree root. Now can you stop acting like my brother and stop questioning me."

At that his face lit up. "Your brother, eh? How nice of you to think of me like that Zero." He slowly got off the bed.

Good he is going, I need time to myself. I loosened up my tie and waited for him to leave me alone. "Just one more thing Zero. If I were your brother would you have kissed me like that?" He said walking by me, his hand brushing against my own.

"What are you talking about!?"_ I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things…_

He turned and smiled. "I have no idea, just don't do it again." He shut the door behind him.

What does he mean 'don't do it again'? Why would it matter to him, why would he care what I did with anyone!

I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things, I hate breathing things… but that kiss… I though, lifting my hand up to my lips. I could still feel Ichiru lips there and I was now clouding my mined. The way his lips moved over mine, his soft hair in between my fingers. It is wrong for me to think of these things but at the moment I didn't care. The sun was coming threw the opened curtains. I wonder what he is doing right now…he said he did that to see if I cared for Kaname. Is he jealous that I am with him more then him now? We had been close when we were little, but had grown apart after the attack. Why is he choosing now to become even closer to me?

-Kaname-

I closed the door to my room and leaned on it in case some one wanted to see me. I was losing my patience and that was a bad thing when you were me. _I need to cool down._ I had just come out of zero room wondering why I even did that. I never liked the way he treated me, like I was just some other thing. It made no sense to me.

_Every other vampire would step in the way of a bullet, but Zero would be the one who shot it at me._ That is the thing inside of me that wants to see what makes zero tick. I very much enjoy him in pain, watching his face turn color then try to regain normality once again. But once I saw those two tonight I almost jumped out the window to pull him of his stupid brother! It was very hard for me to see his jacket covered in dirt, knowing how it got there.

_I was almost out of the room, but he said that stupid brother comment! _There was a knock on the door; Ichijo was coming by as he usually does after the night class has calmed down. With a deep sigh I walk out of the room and to the door. I knew there was no way zero would be getting it. Ichijo was already inside.

"Well good morning Kaname!" he said with a big smile on his face. "The classes went a lot smother then I was expecting with Kiryu being there."

"Ichijo, why must you be like this? Every one wishes they could lock you out side in the sun when you are like this."

"Ah the sun, haven't been out in a wile. I do love the sun, nice and warm!" _some times I wonder if he is a vampire…_ "Anything I can do for you?"

With a smile I relied. "Yes there is one thing I would like you to do." I walked over to Zero door and with out knocking opening it up. _He hates when I do this…_

"What do you want now?!" he was sitting at his window again. The night must have given him lots to think about. With out talking to him I went over and grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "What is your problem Kuran?!"

"Take Zero around the door and get him familiar with everyone, then when you're done saying hi to everyone. He then can come back." Letting go of his arm, Zero stood there like a four year old going to his boring aunt's house for a dinner party. Ichijo just stood there for a moment; _he's probably thinking 'what the hell is this going to help? Do you want him to get beat up!?' _"I wish I could come with you but I have some things that need taken care of. Best of luck Zero, try not to get any blood on the rugs." I said before turning around. _If only looks could kill…_

-Zero-

_If only looks could kill_. I thought to myself as Ichijo led me out of the dorm room and into the hall. He did not look to happy about this himself.

"We will start at the bottom, then work are way up I guess." He said with a heavy sigh then leading me down the stairs. _I don't want to be doing this but I guess I don't really have a choice. Neither of us does…_

After a lot of glairs and tiered vampires we reached back to the top floor. There were only three doors on this floor, and in them were the fan-club of Kaname. In one room were Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. In the other were Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki.

"I don't think I need to see them." I said as Ichijo reached for the door handle.

"I have to say I agree with you, but Kaname said every single vampire and that I'm going to do." With a sigh from both of us Ichijo opened the door. _Does anyone knock here?_

And there they were. Hanabusa smiled at Ichijo and then glared at me, Akatsuki just glared. _At less they have a reason to do it. I can't even count how many times I have pointed my gun at one of them, spatially Hanabusa. Akatsuki just hated me because of who I was and cause I flip him in front of the rest of the night class. Before that he never seemed to care; now it is different. I really don't want to be here!_

"How can we help you Ichijo?" Hanabusa said with out taking his eyes of me.

Ichijo smiled, probably happy for the award silence to be over with. "Kaname said for me to bring Kiryu around and show him the rest of the classes."

"Hum… looks like even with all of your cover ups, you still slipped all the way down. You should be happy that you aren't a level E yet." An evil smile danced on his lips as he spoke.

"Personally Aido, I would rather be that, then stuck with you monsters. And the worst of all is that I'm staying with Kaname, that must really hurt the rest of you right?" _Looks like I saved the how 'Kaname' name for the perfect time._ I thought looking at the reaction on there faces. The room was silent again; all of them are probably thinking of the quickest way to kill me.

"I see that you are done Ichijo. Thank you for your help." Kaname said coming up from behind us. "You may leave now if you like." Ichijo bowed his head then walk away. _At leas that one less vampire here in the small room._ "Come on Zero; let's leave these two alone again." Kaname said walking out of the room. He didn't need to ask me twist, I was out of there.

Kaname was gone again when I left the room. _Were does he go?_ "Watch your back Kiryu, Kaname won't be there to get you out of that room the next time." Kain hissed in my ear. That was the first I had herd from him, but I wasn't going to forget what he said anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

-Zero-

Kaname was gone again when I left the room. _Were does he go?_ "Watch your back Kiryu, Kaname won't be there to get you out of that room the next time." Kain hissed in my ear. That was the first I had herd from him, but I wasn't going to forget what he said anytime soon.

I walk into my dorm room and shut the door. _Kaname wasn't back yet from wherever he was._ I walked by his door, there still on the floor was the black materiel that I saw last time. _Why must I know everything… but to me it looks like… _I walked into his room and over to the side of the bed. _Is it?_ I leaned down and picked it up. Turning it around, I saw the day class symbol on the front. _Why does that bastard have a day class uniform stuffed under his bed? And whose is it? _Turning it over again trying to find something that he could tell whose it is. _Wait? This is mine! How on earth did it get in here!? _

"Back again Zero?" I jumped a little when Kaname came into the room. He was smiling at the fact that I jumped.

"Again?" This is the first time I have been in here" _I thought he was asleep!_ "What is this doing in here?" I said standing up showing him the uniform.

He only shrugged. "You must have forgotten it the other night." He said truing and walking away.

_What! I don't remember anything like that! He is lying! He has to be! "_What are you talking about!?"

"I never said a thing." He said from the other room.

"Yes you did!" I ran out of over to were he was. "Give me a strait answer Kaname."

He sighed and turned around to face me. "Fine, I was just kidding." He said walking away from me.

Kaname-

"Fine, I was just kidding." I said trying to get away from him. _Stop following me and leave me alone! I don't want to be near you! _I walked back into my room shutting the door. _Where are those pills…_ _I need them if I'm going to deal with zero, last thing I need is to sink my teeth into him._

"Don't you dare shut me out Kaname!" He said opening up the door and walking in.

"Ever herd of knocking zero. And since when did you call me Kaname?" I said dropping some blood tablets into my glass.

"Since you started calling me zero." His face was starting to get red. _How cute…_ _maybe I should sink my teeth into him just so he with shut up. Screw the rules! _I drank of the liquid in my glass, but I still felt the hunger in me. _I guess this is how zero always feels._ "Now please answer me Kaname, why are MY uniform in your room under your bed."

"I have no idea." I said flatly. "Now if you don't mind I am really tiered and I wish to be left alone. "I took more blood tablets and drop them into my glass again. _This is going to be a long day…_

"I do mind! Tell me why then I'll leave!"

"Alright then, all ask someone why…" walking past him and out into the hall way. He fallowed behind me.

"What are you doing now vampire!"

"Getting you an answer, just like you asked. I have no idea why those rages were in my room, but you don't believe me so I'm going to get a different reason why they could be in there." I knocked Hanabusa and Akatsuki door. _This should be fun._

A much tiered Akatsuki came to the door. _Just like I thought, there is no way that Hanabusa would get up once he is in bed. This should be really fun._

"Kaname…?" he said not looking to happy.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but Zero seems to be having a hard time believing me why his day class uniform would me under my bed." I posed to let what I said sink into a sleepy Akatsuki. "I told him that I had no idea what they were doing there, but he doesn't believe me. Do you have any ideas why they would be there?" _I wish I could see Zero face…_

"Why would Kiryu not believe you? What would he want to hear?" he said yawning. " so for zero lets say once the two of you got to your dorm room, the two of you thought it would be fun to fuck each other…" yawning again he kept on going. "Is that what you wanted to hear Kiryu?" you could tell by the look on his face that this was the best thing that could ever happen. The whole school would know about this tonight.

Zero didn't say anything. _Once again, if looks could kill…_

"Thank you very much Akatsuki, you were very helpful. Sorry for bothering you and good day."

Akatsuki nodded then shut the door. _Thank you Akatsuki, you have no idea how much that made my night! "_Happy now Zero." I said walking back to the dorm room. "You should have believed me when I told you the second time."

"So, you didn't have to do that." Zero said sulking back too.

"But you wanted an answer and I went and got you one. I bet you liked mine better Zero."

"You just wanted me to hear that right? To make a fool of myself!" he followed me into my room.

"if you are going to be here, please don't yell at me. It has been a long night and you aren't making it any better." I said leaning on the wall holding my head. _You can stay if you want a chunk of your neck missing…then your welcome to stay!_

"Hell with you! I'm not done talking to you yet!" He yelled at me.

"What you are doing right now is not talking, it's yelling and it is very annoying." I said looking at him. _Just one small bite wouldn't be bad right?_ _He just looks so irresistible when he is mad…_

"You want me to lose my mind! You just like seeing me in distress don't you Kaname!" _shit, he's mine!_

Next thing I knew I was flying at Zero knocking him over on his back with me, pinning him to the ground under me. His face had gone from red to white._ Just one little bite isn't bad…_

"What are you doing?" his voice was low, almost like he was scared to talk.

I leaned in and begin to kiss his neck. "I prefer to see you undress." I whispered in his ear, his heart was beating so fast and loud I could hear it. I moved my way up his neck and started to nibble on it. _Just a little bite, a little blood…_ he was breathing was heavy. I had never any of this before so it should be fun. Now working my way down him my hands worked on his shirt. _Stupid buttons! _Nibbling on his collar bone my desire for his blood was growing strong along with something else.

"Kaname…s-stop" his voice was shaking now. _Do I ever love my fun._ I ripped his shirt of when I was done with the buttons. Now with all this new exposed skin I made my way lower down Zero body. "Kaname stop!" _would he just shut up already!_ He was trying to free his hands from my grip but there would be none of that. _Now for his pants…_ I smiled looking at his face when he realized what I was going to do next. His pants were the easiest to get off. And with that I slipped my hand down his boxers cupping his butt in my hands. _I'm going to get him to moan my name if it's the last thing I do! Then I'll get my blood, I need to get the full use out of my toys! _"Kaname st-"but he was silent with my mouth. Pushing my tung between his lip he let out a moan. I explored his mouth to the fullest I could get. His hands stopped trying to get free so I let them go. They went strait to my head, first I thought he was going to try to pull by head away but he only pulled me closer. _Looks like I win._ His fingers raped around my hair pulling me down closer. Letting my own hands work on getting my clothes off. I was biting his lip now getting a little blood from that. He moaned again helping me tare of my own shirt. His blood was the best thing I ever tasted, I wanted more. Moving down to his neck again, but before I reached it Zero rapped his legs around mine and changed are position with him up on top. He smiled down at me. "you can't have all the fun Kaname." His voice was low as dripping with feeling as he licked my ear. _I want that blood! _Licking what was left of it off my lips my hands headed down Zero body and tried to pull of the last of his clothing. I changed are position again so it would be easier to get want I wanted I pulled of the remainder of his clothing with my teeth. _Just a little closer… _I was pulled back up to zero lips his mouth was hot, still biting his lips I drew more blood. Zero took off the remainder of my clothing is well. Working my way down his body leaving a trail of kisses. I took the tip of his member and placed it in my mouth and begin to suck. "Ah... Kana-"Zero nails digging into my back I could smell my blood a little mix in the air. _I have to be careful about that…_ I placed his full length into my mouth. "Ah…I'm going to..." Hot liquid was now going down my throat. I smiled at him, placing his legs over my shoulder. _God he looks hot like this… _his face looked worried. _So freaken hot!_

"I'll be careful." I said leaning down and kissing him. I herd him moan on my lips, it sent a shiver down my spin. "On three. one, two.." Zero let out a sharp gasp.

"You said on t-three" his voice quivered again.

"You would have tightened up and then it would have hurt more." I said my own voice starting to get shaky. I slowly pulled out of him. Then back in.

"Kanameee" Zero moaned. I picked up the rhythm going faster. Are bodies covered in sweat, I threw my head back and lessened to both of us pants.

"Oh, Kaname!" I could see tear now welling up in his eyes. With one last thrust I collapse on top of zero. His arms rapped around my head holding me down to my cheats. I kissed his neck. _Just a little bite…_ I used the last of my energy to lift Zero up and pull him up on the bed. Crawling back on top of him I looked from his neck to his face. He seemed to now what I wanted, he nodded his head. Slowly I leaned into his neck and sank my teeth in. Zero's body jumped a little as they sank deeper into his skin. The blood was running into my mouth, it was sweet and sugary. I pulled back not wanted to take to much from him. I could feel his blood running threw my own veins, it warmed my body. Zero smiled up at me before I lowered my head back down and kissed him one more time before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

-Zero-

_Why do I feel like shit again?_ I thought pulling the covers over my head. My fingers brushed against something. _What is that?_ Sitting up I looked over to the other side of the bed. Kaname was lying beside me completely unclothed. I could feel my cheeks burning red remembering last night. _What came over me, why did I do that?! _The sun was just beginning to set. _Shit, do I have to go to classes!_ I felt the bite marks on the neck were Kaname had bitten me. I felt mad at myself for letting him to this to me, but I didn't exactly put up a fight. But there was just something that I liked in the way he looked at me and the way his mouth brushed against my own. It was the same when Ichiru kissed me.

_I wonder what those vampires would do if they found out that I slept with there special pure blood._ I turned back to look at Kaname, but he wasn't in the bed. I could hear the shower running. _I feel like skipping school and just helping Yuki tonight… _slowly I got out of bed and scooped up my uniform that had been thrown around the room. _Tonight is going to be awkward…_

_­­­­_

-Hanabusa-

"Hey Akatsuki did you notice something a little different in Kaname this evening?" I said talking low enough so only Akatsuki could hear me.

"Something does seem a little different with him." He said nodding.

"Kiryu did show up at class. Do you think something happened yesterday?" he only shrugged. _Sometime I wish you would talk more. _"Kaname came to the door yesterday. What was that about?"

"Nothing really…"

"Maybe I should talk to Kiryu later tonight."

"Bad idea Hanabusa, you don't talk so well to him." He said pushing me inside the dorm room. "Don't go looking for trouble, please Hanabusa." _I'll just sneak out when Zero gets back._

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it!"

-Zero-

_God I feel like such a wimp! I skipped classes to stay away from Kaname and I even did help Yuki tonight. I feel like an idiot! _I thought sitting out of sight in one of the large oak trees out side of the night dorm. _Last night was a mistake, I know it was. _I leaned back against the hard trunk. I had been hiding here all night and probably for a wile after. _I don't want to go back to that room, not if Kaname is there… why did I let myself go like that? Kaname is the same vampire who I have pointed my Bloody Rose to the most. I have almost pulled that trigger a few times too. Why did my opinion change about his so fast? _

The sun was going to rise soon. _Screw this; I don't care what happened last night. It was one night. I don't care if that never happened again!_ But that only made my stomach hurt even more. _Am I starting to care for Kaname? He is one of the few who I can actually show my feeling to, even if they always end me up in a fight. _"Man, I'm acting like a little girl with her first crush… how sad."

"What is sad is that you have been hiding up in a tree all night." I heard someone calling to me from the ground. …_Yuki?_ She was climbing up to where I was.

"Careful you don't fall…" I said helping her the rest of the way up.

When she was setting beside me she spoke. "How long are you going to stay in this tree?" I only shrugged. _I don't even open up to yuki as much, how sad is that!_ "You should go get some sleep. You should keep skipping your classes Zero."

"I don't care about that Yuki."

"…Did…something happen Zero?"

"Nothing, yuki." I said jumping down from the tree. "Night classes are now in the dorms getting ready to go to sleep. I can take it from here, go get some rest." I was walking away from her. _i need to get away from this school!_

"Zero?" I didn't turn back to hear what she had to say, I just want to be alone.

The bell for the starting of the day classes was now going, I had staid up and watched the night class once again. _Yuki didn't come looking for me after that, good._ Kaname hadn't even been in classes…_why do I care._

Slowly I made my way back into the night dorm. _Hopefully were ever Kaname had gone, he wasn't back yet._ I was at the door when a strong hand pulled me into on of the empty room. _Not again! I don't want to see you Kaname!_ But as I got a better look at who had pulled me it wasn't Kaname, but Hanabusa. He looks as happy as I was to see him. "What do you want Aido." _Why does every vampire have to pick a fight with me! _

"I simply have a few questions to ask you Kiryu. Hope that wont ruin your day."

"Make then quick Aido, I have better thing to do." My hand was holding my gun just incase this took a wrong turn.

"Fine, I won't make this any longer then it has to be…. Question one. Did you notice something different about Kaname tonight?"

"I wasn't at class."

"Why was that Kiryu?" he said looking me in the eye.

"I was helping yuki."

"Wrong! I was talking to Yuki, she was looking for you. Said you never showed up to help. Why did…" Aido stiffened, and took a deep breath. "Why do you smell like Kaname so strongly?" He said threw his teeth. _Shit…just great, no one will hear me die! Just great…_

"I live with him Aido, we are bond to smell the same." Aido hands went for my neck. _Shit the bit!_

"Yeah, sure… you know the funniest thing happened last night. I smelt blood, Kaname's a little then someone else's…do you know who that someone else could be?"

"No, can you please take your hands off Aido." He pulled down the coaler of my uniform to see the two wholes in the side of my neck.

-Kaname- (earlier that night…)

I stepped out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. _Yesterday wasn't the best day to do that…_ I have to go see the council today. _I wonder how zero is doing. _I herd the door shut already, he ran away. How nice of him.

I got dressed only thinking about the way his blood tasted. _I waited a long time for that. _I have had an attachment to Zero for a wile now, it grew from hate but it changed. I now just like picking a fight with him so I can see some color on his cheeks and some emotion in him. _Now I guess like to be close to him…last night proved my feelings' for him, but what about Zero…_

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. _Ichijo is always early…_ "Come in." I was looking out the window, Zero was hiding in a tree. _How cute_. I smiled to myself _at least I have something nice to think about as I go…_

"You look like you in a good moon Kaname." He said holding the door open for me. _You have no idea_, zero blood was still hot in my body. And that was enough to keep me happy for life. "Well if you are ready the car is waiting."

"Yes, let's go to hell Ichijo."

We were going to pick up the 'princess'. Sara Shirabuki was an other pure blood like me and she was coming to the school too. The council said this was only to get more vampires to take interest in the peace between vampires and humans but I knew that it was only to try to get me and Sara closer. _We __**have**__ to keep the pure blooded vampires going. Just great, that's the last thing I want. We only ever make trouble. _"Here we are Kaname." Ichijo said opening up the door. There she was…

"Great she could have just fell over and dyed before we came…" Ichijo didn't say anything, just smiled. "Sara, it has been a wile." I said taking her hand.

"To long, Kaname." She said leaning in and kissing me. _Why couldn't she have fallen over dead!_


	8. Chapter 8

-Zero-

"Aido let me go now." _He saw them; I have no idea what he is going to do! He would hurt me would he? _My grip tightened on the Bloody Rose. _One vampire less would make a big difference would it?_

"Hanabusa, can I talk to you for a moment. Or are you to busy trying to kill Kiryu?" Ichijo was standing in the door way. _First time I have been happy to see one of them…_ Aido loosened his grip and walked out of the room with Ichijo.

"Would it have made you happy to kill him Kiryu?" a new voice asked me.

"Hun?" I turned to see a very beautiful vampire standing there now. **(I have no idea what she looks like!)** "Why should you care Shirabuki?" _What is she doing here? I didn't know she knew how to walk._

"Because Aido is one of Kaname's good friends. And I don't think he would be happy if something were to happen to him." She moved closer. "But you on the other hand, I don't think he would care too much if something were to happen to you…" she reached out and took my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Sara, but I would care if something were to happen to Zero." Kaname was pulling her hands off of me. _This is going to be odd…_

"'Zero'? Looks like you have gotten close to this hunter Kaname…" _Very odd, I think I'll just leave…_ slowly I moved away from them. No fast movements…

"Is that a problem Sara? He is simply in the same room as me. And I enjoy his company." Kaname was following me out to. _Great, why can't they stay and fight there and leave me out of this!_

"Not at all Kaname…" she said keeping her eyes on me, they seem to be looking at my neck… _shit, and my coaler is down!_

"Then good day Sara." Kaname shut the door as we exited.

When we were safely back in the dorm room he spoke. "You sure are good at making friends Zero." I fixed my coaler, not that it mattered. I was safe in here _thank god Kaname is a pure blood!_

"not that I want to be friends with all of these one track mind vampires…is she now coming to the school to?" _am I talking to him…eh…_

"Unfortunately, yes. The council wants to have an other pure blood at the school." Kaname was walking over to his room, I still hadn't moved from the door. "Oh by the way, how was your sulking in the tree?" _…he saw that…_

"I wasn't sulking." My cheeks were going hot again. _I HATE HIM! _I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"You were, and you are now." He said turning and smiling. "I can take a guess on why you were too. And also why Hanabusa wanted to kill you."

"Really, wow. I never knew vampires were so smart!" I said sarcastically.

He smile turned into a frown. "I am going to get you in trouble and for that I am sorry. But the most trouble will come from Sara, please watch your back when I'm not around to do it."

"Are you saying that I can't take care of my self?" I said walking now to my door now.

"No, I'm saying that the whole night class wants to rip you to shreds and now that Sara is here… she will hold you down so they can." I nodded then turned around and walked into my room. "Hey zero..."

"What kana-" I never go to finish of what I said. Kaname had pulled me into his arms and was kissing me. His mouth was just as soft as I remembered it to be. I tried to get closer but he had pulled back.

"Get some sleep Zero."

I woke up the next night felling well rested witch was something I wasn't used to yet. _Yesterday was very long, that stupid other pure blood is here now. I wonder who will the rest of the vampires lessen to the most Sara or Kaname?_ I got up and dressed into the night uniform. Tonight was going to be my first full night of classes because Yuki didn't want me to miss so much school and now since Ichiru was helping her now I did need to go. I wasn't sure if I would miss helping her, but the thing that bothered me was that she was watching me and making sure _**we**_ didn't do anything stupid.

Kaname had already gone down to wait for everyone to come, maybe to see Sara too. _Ew Sara… I know from the headmaster that Sara is the one that Kaname was going to be with. But why did it have to be Kaname? He is mine not Sara's… what mine?! Maybe I didn't get that much sleep as I thought…_ I was the last one down the stars to the main room again. But not all of the vampires glared at me.

When I reached the floor Kaname walked over to me. "What took you so long? Did you get lost?" he said with a smile.

"No." _I wish he would not talk to me like I was a little kid were the rest of these vampires could hear._ I could see Sara not to far away watching us like a hawk. _I should piss her off tonight somehow… that would be fun!_

When we were walking to the classes the day class girl were there just a usual. I gave a small smile to Yuki who was standing over by the biggest clump of girls. She smiled back. "Guess she is happy to see you smile, and not sulking in a tree." Kaname said only loud enough for me to hear it.

"Shut up Kaname. Don't make me go hide again." I said truing around and walking back to yuki. All of the girls were whispering when I came over.

"Zero! I thought you weren't even going to say hi to me!" looking over my shoulder, Kaname had stopped and was waiting for me. _GOD I CAN'T LOSE HIM!_

"Yuki are you sure you don't need any help tonight?" _Please say yes!_

"Um… I don't think so…if I do I'll come and get you in class."

"Sound fine right zero?" Kaname I guess can't handle waiting long…_nice…_

"Yeah, just come and get me if my idiot brother does something stupid will you?" Kaname was pulling on my arm. _I'm going to kill him!_

"YEAP! Have fun Zero!" But Kaname was dragging me to class. _Just great… he is so dead!_


	9. Chapter 9

-Zero-

"Why did you have to do that?" I said as Kaname pulled me inside the school. "I can walk you know!"

"Just making sure you show up today. As dorm leader I would like to see all of the night class come to class." He said pushing me into the class. Every single vampire looked up at that. _Just great…now can I kill him!_ I was allowed to walk to my desk _thank you!_ But only cause Kaname went to talk with Ichijo. The room kept its silence, only because every single vampire was glaring at me…_so why did I come tonight again…?_

After about ten minuets Kaname came back but with Sara on his arm. And sat down next to him. _This is going to be a long night…_

The night was long as I thought it would be, but Yuki never showed up. That made it even longer. We have a break for about and hour so I would go find her then…

When the bell wrung I was the first one out the door. _I don't want to stay in that room any longer then I have to._ I ran out of the school, I could see Yuki just up ahead watching every thing with Ichiru there too.

"Zero…" Kaname was beside me now. "I want to see you in the next classes. Don't make me come and find you." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up. But if I do run away, you will be the first to know." I said picking up my speed to get away from the school.

"HI ZERO!" Yuki called from were she was standing. "How were your classes?"

"Okay I guess." I looked over at Ichiru, he didn't look to happy.

"Did you see the new night class student? Sara Shirabuki I think. Ichiru think that it will be easier for us now that there is two pure bloods at the school…what do you think Zero?"

"…She is just a pain, just like the rest of them…" at the moment me and Ichiru were locked in eye contacted.

"But you seem to be getting along nicely with Kuran." She said looking from Ichiru to me.

"Yeah Zero, you seem to becoming close to Kuran. Or are you just getting close so you can pull the trigger on him…"

"I hope not." A new voice joined are group.

"Oh, good evening Kuran." She said bowing a little.

"Hello Yuki, everything going nicely tonight I hope…" he said looking at the strangely. I could see Kain and Aido not far away form are group. _No Sara…good_.

"Yes very well Kuran." She said keeping her gaze downwards.

"Even better now that you have someone to take Zero place in helping you."

"Yes, much better. Now Zero doesn't have to miss any classes." _they are talking like I wasn't here!_

"Was there something you wanted Kuran?" Ichiru said in a cold voice that I had only ever heard him talk in once or twice.

"There was something but it doesn't matter anymore. Have a nice night you two, and Zero. Be back for class when it starts again." He said walking back. _He is so dead!_ "Zero will you come with me please."

"Yeah Zero, your owner is calling" Ichiru said before walking towards the main building with Yuki.

"Did you have to say it like that Kaname." I said walking back to the place I wanted to be the least.

"It's fun to see your face turn colors." I rolled my eyes at that comment even though I knew it was true. "Plus I wanted Ichiru to know that you are mine." He was holding me in his arms now, his nose almost touching mine. "And that you would follow me anywhere as long as I was there." He said leaning closer to kiss me.

I turned my head so he mists my lips. "Don't do that here." _That is the last thing I want his fan-club to know about if they don't already…_ Kaname didn't look hurt but a playful smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, are you worried of what the rest of the night class will think?" he said pushing me backwards into the thicker part of the trees. "Almost as cute as the sulking in the tree." I couldn't see Kaname anymore but I could feel his hands undoing my tie.

"Well your fan-club doesn't really appreciate new members to much." He was finished with my tie and was working on the buttons on my shirt.

"That's nice…"he said not really paying to much attention to what I even said.

He had managed to take off my shirt and my jacket with me even noticing. _Wow he is good…_ "How about we skip the rest of the classes."

"I don't think that is a good idea Kaname. Your fan-club keeps a close eye on you." I squinted in the dark trying to see if they were near, but it was still to dark. My eyes were used to the dark now but they weren't that good. But I could tell that Kaname had gotten rid of his upper clothing too. _The whole skipping idea isn't that bad…_

Kaname sighed impatiently then pushed me down to the ground. _Someone is whorny…_ I could feel short and sloppy kisses on my lips. _He always gets to have all the fun!_ I wrapped one leg around his and ran my hands down the newly exposed skin. He moaned deeply into my lips, Kaname started biting at my lips so they would bleed. _Vampires and there blood._

Kaname pulled back licking the rest of the blood of his lips. He was smiling showing of his fangs, they were shining in the little light that came in between the trees.

I felt anger grow inside of me. _What am I? His pray?! _A part of me wanted to reach for my gun, but the other didn't care at all what he did. "Are you sure you don't want to skip class?" I propped my shoulders under me so I could sit up a little.

"Yeah sounds like a lot of fun, then you can invite your fan-club after to kill me!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well then, that is a risk we will have to take." He said pushing me back down.

-Zero-

We were back in class. Like I thought his fan-club were getting inpatient waiting for Kaname to come back. He wasn't happy about coming back to class but at least I didn't get cut into a thousand pieces.

When we had gotten back to the school, Shirabuki didn't look happy that I was coming back with Kaname with a mess up uniform. _I wish I had the gust to kiss Kaname right there in front of her._

I looked down at my paper. We were espoused to be writing three pages on something, but my mind just kept slipping back to the woods. _Was Kaname only interest in me my blood?_ The bell had wrung signaling the end of classes. _I am free! But that also means all of the vampires are too…_ I sighed packing up my books.

"Mr. Kiryu can you please stay behind for a moment."

Kaname laugh silently before walking out of the class. _That right, I get to kill that bastard latter…_

"Follow me please." He said when everyone had left the class.

We headed down a small hallway in the school that I had never been down. "Shirabuki wanted me to bring you here after class." He said when we reached a door at the end of the hallway.

The room was dark and cold from not being used. Shirabuki was standing by the open window. "Shut the door behind you."

"Yes your majesty." _This is going to be fun..._ "What do you want anyway?" I said keeping a large distance between the two of us.

"Where were you at break?" She said turning to face me.

"Hiding from you, why do you ask?" I said smiling. _Well as long as I am here, I might as well have some fun._

"And where was Kaname? I had looked for him but never found him."

"Yeah about that… he was also hiding from you."

"Aido said that you have bit marks on your neck…how did you get them? Did Kaname get hungry one night?"

"You can ask him yourself since you want to know. Besides I wasn't really paying to close attention on were his mouth was on my body."

"What is that espoused to mean!?" she hits.

"Nothing. Anyways do you know anymore pure bloods?"

"Yes I do…why…" she asked walking closer to me.

"Because it would be easier for you to find someone else then to take Kaname. cause I wont go down with out a fight." I said pulling out my gun.

"You have already taken one pure blood's life. Do you think two would be better…? She kept on walking towards me. "I dare you to take a shot at me. I know you want to."

"Nah, I would rather put this bullet in so many other vampires' heart then yours. But if you keep asking me I might just change my mind Shirabuki." I turned to open the door. _Oh sure…it is locked!_

"There is no key Kiryu." _Great I'm locked in a room with a crazy vampire. Somehow I always knew that is how I would die…_

"So what you're saying…there is no way out?" _sure there isn't…_ she was in front of me now.

"You are getting to close to Kaname, Kiryu."

"So you sure there isn't a way out?"

"Lessen to me Kiryu!" she said wrapping my hand that had the gun. "You are to close to Kaname and I don't like that."

"That isn't really my problem, now is it?"

"I could make it your problem." She said tightening her grip on my hand and leaning closer.

"Doubt it." I said freeing my hand and kicking open the door. "We are done talking now Shirabuki."

"Don't you know Zero that no matter what you do, Kaname will leave you for me." She said following me back to the main hallway. "Do everyone here a favor and leave him before it is too hard."

"Are you trying to look out for me Shirabuki?"

"You said that you wouldn't go down with out a fight…but Kaname will come to me because he knows it is the right thing to do."

"Sure…"

"Lessen to me Kiryu! Kaname only wants you for your blood."

"No you lessen to me Shirabuki." I said pushing her against the wall knocking the wind out of her. "I don't want to hear you say that again. You have no right to say thing like that…" I put the gun to her head. "One shot could make your annoying little mouth shut right up wouldn't it?" I kept on walking leaving her against the wall.

"Having fun you two…" we both turned to see Kaname standing at the start of the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

-Zero-

"Nice timing Kaname." I said slowly walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "That nasty vampire wanted to hurt me." I was doing my best to sound like a little tiered. _Maybe I should get some sleep today…_

"WHAT?! You were the one pointing the Bloody Rose at my head!" she stomped her foot and stormed up the hallway. "He is a level E vampire Kaname! he shouldn't stay at the school."

"Hun? I thought we were talking about Kaname?" _and I'm not a level E, if I was I would have shot you the first chance I had…_

She sighted in frustration. _I did not know vampires could do that…_ "Please Kaname lessen to reason, he is slowly losing his sanity. "Kiryu should be around all of these humans." _Ouch that one hurt… maybe I should but on a show for her… _I slowly moved my hand around to the front of Kaname and began nibbleling on his neck.

"Aido has bitten more students then Zero has, if you are worried about the schools safety we should also kick out him." Kaname breath was going faster. _He can't always have all the fun._

"I don't have a problem with kicking out that bastard." I could feel Sara's eyes on me. _Time to kick it up a notch. _I started working on un tucking Kaname shirt and my hands slowly working there way up.

"That isn't the point Kaname, he isn't a turned vampire and wont be lusting for blood!" her voice was higher and she was talking faster. _Must be enjoying the show.. I know we are._ One of my hands had slipped down Kaname's pants. I could tell that I couldn't take to much more of this before ripping off everything Kaname has from the lack of space in my pants…_this is going to be a fun night…_

"Zero hasn't bitten anyone from the day class so I don't see a problem with him being here. He is fine in the night class." _Ha, he is breathing hard now…ok, time for Sara to go bye bye._

"But you don't know when he will."

"You talk way too much! End of desiccation your majesty." I said putting my hands on my hips. She shook her head then walked away from us.

"Can we go back now Kaname...?" I said burying my face in his neck.

"Aren't we whinny tonight.." he said with a little laugh.

"Shut up, I'm seriously tiered."

He smiled then pulled me back down the hallway I just came out of. "That to bad, after your little game you just played…" he said opening up the door me and Sara just came out of. "I'm not finished with you just yet." Pulled me down to the ground. _He seems to like doing that. _I thought as are lips meet.

**-** Sara Shirabuki-

_He can't do this to me! That little punk can't take my Kaname away from me! The way that he looked at me was like I was a piece of shit! _I thought storming up the stairs to the headmaster's office. _He is going to be kicked out of this school if it is the last thing I do!_

I pushed the door open with a bang. "Oh Shirabuki you startled me…" the headmaster said looking white as a ghost.

"You have to pull out Kiryu or I will have the council come and hunt him out!" I couldn't get the way Kaname voice sounded when Kiryu slid his hand down is pants. _Kiryu did that just to piss me of, time to repay him the favor._

"I'm sorry Shirabuki, but there is nothing I can do about him being I this school." He said shaking his head.

"You must be able to do something, you are the headmaster!"

"I'm sorry Shirabuki, please lessen to me. The council of vampire hunters and that of vampire **(forget what it is called…can someone tell me. It would help me a lot!)** Have an agreement to keep Zero here for there own reasons. Even if I could and would take zero out of the school…you do know that the reason you are trying to get rid of him will just follow and I can't have that happen Shirabuki." _What? Is he refusing to as I say!? Why is everyone against me!_

"What are the reasons?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about those kinds of things. If you wish to know so badly try asking someone will a little more power in those subjects. Now all of the night class should be returning to there dorms now. Good day Miss Shirabuki." He said returning to his paperwork spread out all over the desk.

"Every last one of you at this school are crazy!" I ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind me. _Looks like if Zero won't give me Kaname I will have to take him myself!_

Running threw the dorms; Ichijo was standing waiting for me at my door. "What do you want Ichijo." I said stopping in front of him.

"Simply asking you how your night went. You know Kaname and Kiryu never showed up after classes…I wonder were they are doing it…" he said starring of into space.

"What do you mean by that?!" I snapped at him.

"Nothing at all…just wondering if you could do something for me. A small favor that wont hurt anyone else."

"What do you want Ichijo?" Ichijo pushed me up against the wall.

"Stay away from Kaname and Kiryu. If you hurt either one, we will make sure that you are the next one to have spilt blood."

"We?! Who would stand up against a pure blood Ichijo?" I said with a smile.

"We would." Aido and Kain steeped out of there dorm room.

"And if you hurt either one, I bet anyone of the night class would gladly help out to." Shiki said leaning on the wall beside us.

"Do you understand Shirabuki?"

"You all would care if that stupid Kiryu would die? I don't believe it." I said pushing past them.

"If you would have came to the school about two months before now…we would have helped." Aido said smiling.

"But now that Kaname cares for Kiryu…" Shiki said stepping in my way.

"It's a different story." Aido added.

_Stupid, Stupid vampires! I said going into my dorm room._

-Kaname-

"I'm not finished with you just yet." I said.

Zero only smirked. "Sounds like fun, I guess I have a little energy." He said nibbling on my neck, then pushed me against the wall. "You have been the only one who has had any fun around here, so it is now my turn." He pulled of my already un-tucked shirt and jacket, but I managed to keep his lips roaming freely on my own. _Where did her learn that?_ His hands were running up and down my chest slowly like he was trying not to break it.

I began to slowly un-button his own shirt. _This is going to kill him_. "You're doing that on purpose." He hissed pulling it of himself; this was a side of him I have never seen. _It's almost like he is an animal…_

"Not that patient, are we?" he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just stop talk and open your mouth!" _wow, he thought that one out well…_ But instead I pulled him down to the ground. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately.._

Are lips found each other when we found solid ground, then Zero flipped are potion again so he was on top. He pushed down trying to get closer to me. He was trying to get in, but I had other ways of having fun with Zero then being on top. He growled against my lips. _Nice, he is such a sore loser._

Not being to get in, his hands went south. Zero slowly un-zipped my pants lingering at the end.

His teeth were brushing against my lips, and then he began to slide down my pants a little. _Not waiting for anything are we._ My neck was now burning, Zero had bitten me wile I was distracted with his hands. _Only fair I guess._ He licked the bit before moving back to my lips. I could taste my own blood on his lips. He pulled back and flashed his teeth at. "Trying to show off are we Zero?' I said rubbing my neck were he had bitten me.

He shook his head slowly. "I won't be able to be called a monster anymore. Pure blood keeps turned vampires safe; you won't have to worry about being kicked."

I reached up slowly and pulled him back down to my lips. My eyes saw someone standing at the door. _Who?_

"What do we have here?" we both turned are heads at the same time, knocking into each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Ichiru?!" Zero hissed sitting up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Zero, but I can see enough from here to know what you guys are doing." He said glaring at me.

"What do you want Kiryu." I said fixing my pants and leaning on the wall still under Zero. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"I can't really just walk away from this. Zero has blood all over his lips and you have blood on your neck. The president is breaking a lot of rules here in this one small room." Zero rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you espouse to be watching the night dorm?" he was looking at my neck with a smile. _This is going to be funny. _

"Aren't you supposed to be IN the night dorm. Anyway, I need to hand you over to the vice-president to see what is going to be done about you two. Drinking blood is against the school rules, you are going to get expelled Zero."

Zero leaned down and licked my neck clean of all the blood. Then I licked all the blood of his lips. Then we looked back at Ichiru who looked like he was going to puke. "What were you saying about drinking blood Kiryu?"

"Don't act stupid with me Kuran. You can't just lick of the blood, there will still me holes. Get up you two and let's go."

"Ichiru there is no holes. Don't tell me that you forgot what happens to vampires who have fresh blood. They heal faster…" we both stood up and put back on are clothing. "Take us back to Ichijo; we are an hour late for being in the dorm rooms'."


	11. Chapter 11

-Zero-

_Why did he have to come and ruin are fun? That bastard!_ I ran my hand threw my silver hair and waited for Ichiru to move out of the door. "So do we have to go back with you?" Ichiru just looked down. There was something different about the feeling I was getting from him. _Is he actually jealous?_

"You don't need to. Just stay if you want." He said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

There was something tearing inside me as I lessened to his foot steps grow quieter as he walked down the hallway. "Now that he is gone." Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck slowly. I had forgotten that he was even in the room with me. "What's wrong Zero?" he said sensing the change in my mood.

"We should head back." I opened the door and walked down the hall, imagining Ichiru walking down it just a few seconds ago. _Was he…hurt cause of what I was doing? That doesn't make any sense…_

We walked back to the dorm in silences, I didn't even relies I was walking until I had opened the door to my room and saw the sunrise from the window. I slowly pilled my uniform off and pulled my covers over my head. _I can't get his face out of my head…_ that was the only thought I had as I drifted off to sleep. _Stupid Ichiru…_

I awoke to the Kaname's soft lips on my head. "if you don't get up now, you are going to be late. And I'm not going to wait." I rolled over groaning.

"I don't care!"

There was a laugh from Kaname, before something was poking me in the side. "if you move anymore in that direction you will fall off." He said then getting off the bed and walking out of the room. _Did I really sleep all this time?_ Slowly I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I slowly pulled back on my uniform and walked out into the hall, Sara was sitting on one of the chairs smiling at me. "Good morning Kiryu!" she sang jumping up from the chair and pulling me into a hug.

"What the hell Shirabuki?!" I said shaking her off. _Was this the same person from last night?_

"I just came to say good morning to Ichiru cute brother." she said skipping away to the door.

"Ichiru? You are calling him by name…why?" I followed her out of the dorm room and down the stairs. _She is a nut job._

"Well last night after are little talk, I ran into him latter. And I had a great time walking with him on his job. He told me about his childhood and everything, and even stories about you."

"Hmm…"

"Well, have a nice day Kiryu." She said walking down the stairs to where the rest of the night class was.

I followed slowly after, _ok…that was odd._ As usual I was the last one down the stairs; Kaname pulled me up to the front of the pack. "You are going to stand up with me." He said kissing my cheek.

"Ah, no standing at the back likes a retard for me? You take all my fun away." I wasn't even going to look to see if every single vampire was glaring at me or not, because I could feel there stair burning a hole in the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, Zero. But I won't let you stand back there."

"I doubt that you are sorry..." I mumbled to myself, but Kaname still managed to hear me.

"Oh, don't be like that." he said opening up the door and heading outside. "I plan on making it up to you tonight, and for last night too." _At less I have SOMETHING to look forward to…_

We walked into the court yard and there seemed to be more girls there then there are normally.

"Kuran!"

"Kuran."

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kiryu up there with him?"

Kaname only smiled at this.

"I thought that they hated each other?"

I took his hand and kissed the back of it. "I hated you? Well I don't remember that."

"Sure you must Zero, you pointed your gun and my head…"

"You pinned a murder on me." but my mind wasn't really lessening to what he was saying now. I could see Shirabuki over talking to Yuki and Ichiru. _Are they really that close in one night?_

"Zero? Are you lessening, I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"Yeah…"

"OK, what did I just say?"

"…" _they kind of look cute together…_"That you want to skip class and go find an empty room…" I said turning my attention back to Kaname who was laughing to himself.

"Do you ever get tiered of fucking me?" he whispered into my ear as we walked into the class room.

"Not really." I said flashing a playful smile.

Kaname pulled my arm back so I was pulled into him. The class was empty or I would have put up a fight. "You weren't paying attention to what I was saying coming here. What was on your mind?" He said running his fingers threw my hair; there was something about this that always made me feel like I was going to fall asleep in his arms. I loved it.

"It was nothing."

"I know you are lying…"he leaned in and stops just a little before my lips.

"I'm not; it has nothing to do with you."

"Well this nothing kept you from hearing what I have to tell the night class. I guess you will just have to wait." He said pulling back so he could see my face.

_I'm not waiting for both things!_ I leaned into Kaname and kissed him, he opened his mouth for me to deepen the kiss. _My other favorite things that he does…_

"Shame, looks like they already are in this room." Aido had just come into the room with Kain.

I let go of Kaname then. "Looks like there is no room…maybe we could have a foursome!" He said hopping up and down like a bunny. Kain simply rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk as the rest of the class filled in.

_I guess those two are better then the whole class…_ I thought leaving Kaname's side and taking my set too.

The teacher had walked in too, and Kaname had gone to the front of the class. Aido comment about no room for them was making me wonder if there was something beside the fact that they were simply close cousins. _I guess that would explain a lot about them…_

"As you all know the annual dance is about two week away." Kaname began when every one was seated.

_That is right…the last dance was terrible, worrying about Yuki the whole time and helping out with the setting up…_

"The headmaster has decided that we need to 'mix' with the day class a little more this year."

There was a grown from the class, the day class girls were the last thing that they wanted to hear about, unless they were saying that they could drink from there neck. Personally I agree with them…

"Along with the lowest grade class doing the set up, every night class and day class students will take a personality test to see who they fit best with, and that will be there date for the dance. Please do this open minded, but are rules will be a little stricter and we will be careful picking your partners for we want NO blood on the floor."

The whole room was silent. I guess there isn't much you can say to a pure blood about going on a date to the dance with a human.

"This rule I applies for the girl and guys, you will have a day class partner no matter what."

Great, every day class girl hates me. Now even more cause I am friends with there beloved Kuran.

"Are you sure that the numbers are the same?" Ichijo asked.

"There are a few of us that don't have to go if they don't want to. The day class was given the chose if you have someone else from there class that they wanted to go with, but most of them said no."

The class was silent again. _I bet there is going to be a death match after class to see who doesn't have to go._

"Will you be going Kaname?" Aido said looking back at me.

"No I will not, and to answer your next question. Zero is going to help me keep a eye on the rest of you running around with the day class."

_I wish he never said that. _Now I could feel every ones eyes staring at the back of my head, and Aido were laughing silently with Ichijo. _Just Great!_


	12. Chapter 12

Zero-

_I wish he never said that. _Now I could feel every ones eyes staring at the back of my head, and Aido were laughing silently with Ichijo. _Just Great!_

"Hey Kiryu, all you need now is a caller. Then you could be Kaname pet that followed him around and likes to get he's ear scratched." Aido said with a smile as he past me heading out of class. I never did get what was his problem with me being with Kaname all the time, he was always before too. But I guess I have been spending a lot of time with him lately.

I was waiting for Kaname to come out of the class, he had to stay behind and do some work. Some of the perks of being him I guess.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. My mind was wondering threw all the events of the past week or more. There was something that didn't sit right with me and was keeping me from enjoying my sleep. _Is it the fact that I am Kaname's lover?_ It still sounded strange to me when I though it to myself. But I always just pushed it out of my head. Kaname was nice to me and my grades were starting to reach the passing grade, but something was not right. And if I didn't find out what it was, it wasn't going to stop bothering me.

"Zero?" I was brought back to life with that. Kaname was standing in front of me. "You didn't have to wait." He said when he knew I was listening to him now. I simply shrugged.

"There was just no way that I was going back to the dorm with out you, and anyways you owe me." I pushed myself off the wall and walked beside Kaname.

He smiled and took my hand and laced his fingers threw my own. "Hum, guess you didn't forget that part."

"No, how could I? And anyways, why did you pull me out of the dance? I would have had fun going with some girl that I know hates me."

"I was simply thinking of the girl's feelings, and the right thing to do was not to let that happen."

"Sure, sure…" _he is so lying, he just did not want me to go with someone else…_

we walked the rest of the way back into are room in silence, but not the awkward silence. But a nice and peaceful quite, just enjoying each others company.

"So do you think the dance mix up is a good idea?" I was going to try to get Kaname to say what the real reason was for me helping him. I do love my games.

"Well, the idea isn't that bad. And with trying to change the way we think of each other is a good idea, I just think that this will be hard." Kaname was sitting across from me in the main part of are room. He had always looked like a ghost to me, like he wasn't really there but just floating and going with the flow. But now for the first time Kaname looked full of life, sitting on his throne looking out the window with the sun just starting to break the sky line. "With keeping the night class in order and there fangs out of necks."

"They should listen to there pure blood shouldn't they? I mean after all, you are the only reason all of these vampires are here." He was now looking at me, but there was something in his eyes that I did not like. It was like he was crying, but there were no tears on his face.

"Is that all you think I am to them? A "Pure Blood"?" his voice was very low, almost hard to hear. _Looks like I hit a nerve._ I didn't say anything, but he was reading my face as if it was a book. "Well Zero, you still have a lot to learn about the way things work around here. I may be a pure blood, but they respect me."

"And the fact that you can tell them to kill someone and they wont even think twice has nothing to do with it?" I knew I should just have left that conversation end on its own, but it was a very touchy subject with both of us.

Kaname had returned his gaze out the window. It was a while before he spook again, but when he did it was almost he was talking like I wasn't there. "That may be the case, but that is not my wish…"

We sat there in the silence for a long time. The sun was shining now hard threw the window, but neither of us moved to are rooms. The rest of the night dorm was asleep now and the day class had moved from there dorms there class. It always made to sick to think about the fact that not that long ago those rooms were just filled with blood thirsty vampires… and I was one of them.

I was so filled with my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Kaname stand up out of his chair and walk over to me. He leaned in and kissed me genteelly on my lips. He stayed on my lips for what seemed what a long time then pulled back and sat down on the floor beside my chair. "I am sorry Zero, I should have just have let the pure blood title just slid." _He is apologizing? _I bent over and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "I should have just let it slid; I know what you feel about pure blood vampires. I don't blame you…"

I kissed the top of his head. "Shhh…you're being stupid."

Kaname took a deep sight, and then leaned on my legs. "You know Zero, you are the first person that I have showed this side to. And I am not afraid about what you will think about me…" I kissed the top of his head again.

"You shouldn't be scared to tell me what you feel Kaname. I am here for you and I'm staying no matter what."

There was that nice silence again, like the one we had on the way back to the dorm. I could tell that I was starting to fall asleep, and I think that Kaname had already. I rested my head on the top of Kaname head and let my tiered body shut down. "Thank you Zero…that means a lot to me."

I awoke to the peaceful sound of Kaname's breathing in my ear. _I thought I was in the chair…_ I opened my eyes giving them time to adjust to the light.

I blushed immediately when I saw how close we were to each other. If you were to walk into the room right at this moment, you probably wouldn't be able to tell were Kaname ended and I begin.

I could feel Kaname's hands tucked safely under my shirt, my own were still wrapped around his neck tightly. "Kaname…" I whispered scared for some reason that someone might hear me. I tried to free my arms from around his neck, but the way that Kaname had them placed on myself it was almost impossible. "Hey, Kaname. Wake up."

Kaname let out a low grunt, and then slowly said. "Shut your mouth, boy who rapes people in there sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled lowly. But nothing came from him. "…Oh, who cares? Just move your arms."

"Move your legs first." He's was smiling now, I guess from the expression on my face when I noticed how the lower part of my body was positioned.

My legs were wrapped around Kaname's waist tightly, pinning him to his spot beside me. "…Eh…" _No one better walk in on this…_ Kaname stretched his neck so are lips touched each other. I had almost forgotten what we had planned for yesterday, but now I remember clearly.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and crawled on top of him. We kept on kissing each other, short and sweet would be the word I would describe it.

Somehow Kaname had managed to pull of my shirt making it easier for him to explore, at the same time the tempo of are kisses increased and I was exploring his mouth.

There was a knock at the door witch stopped are fun. Ichijo yelled threw the door, "Kaname, we need to figure out what we are going to do about the personality tests for the dance." Ichijo was always the first one up in the dorm, and he always would come and bother Kaname.

"Stupid Vampires." I said rolling off of him. Kaname stood up and walked over to the door. "Just tell him to go away Kaname." He opened it only enough for Ichijo to see his body and only that. _I guess he doesn't want Ichijo to know that there is a half naked Zero on the floor…_

"You seem to wake up earlier and earlier every time…" He said running his hands threw his bead head.

"Well, some one has to get up rather early to talk to you."

_I guess I wasn't up early enough._ They were sounding like they were going to talk for ever. I stood up is well and walked into the bathroom.

"Stupid Vampires, always ruining my fun…" I looked at myself in the mirror. _How did I go from hating vampires to loving one?_ I pulled off the rest of my clothes from last night and stepped into the shower. The hot water washed away all my thoughts, it always did.

I stayed in the shower a lot longer then I usually do, but the hot water on my bare skin just felt so nice. A laugh came from outside the shower. "Wow Zero, how impatient. You could have waited for me to stop talking to Ichijo. I am seeing that a strong trait in you."

"Shut up." I mumbled shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around my waist.

I could see Kaname's figure taking off his own clothing. "What are you doing getting out?" He said pulling me back into the shower with him.

"We are going to be late…" He didn't listen, but turned back on the water and pushed me up against the wall of the shower.

"When did you start caring about being there in time?" He pulled away my towel and preset his body against mine.

"Since your fan-club will come and find you." I was trying not to lose the control I had over my body, but the fact that I could feel Kaname pressing against me everywhere was not helping.

Kaname only smiled then kissed me roughly on the lips. He was also pushing even harder against me, feeling are members touch was making me quiver. _Stop it, god Zero! _Kaname forced my mouth open and began to have his own fun. With in a second latter I was on the floor of the shower and Kaname was on top of me. "I see that you aren't wasting your time." I tried my best to make my voice sound normal, but it just wasn't working.

Kaname leaned down again and kissed me on the lips again genteelly, then working his way downward leaving a trail of kisses. He looked up only for a moment; the smiled that was pasted across his face reminded me of the one we had on when we first did "it". He lowered his head again and kissed the tip of my member then said. "Looks like we might not make it to first class…"

_That is fine with me_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Aido-

"Were do you think Kaname is?" I asked Akatsuki as we waited in the main room of the dorm.

He only shrugged.

"You are such a great help." I said rolling my eyes. Ichijo was just walking down the stair.

"What are you all waiting for?" he said looking strangely at the mass group of vampires all looking at him.

"Kaname still hasn't come down yet. We thought you went to see where he was."

"Nope. Kaname said this morning that he was going to be late, him and Kiryu are working on the tests!"

"Ichijo, you seem a little more…perkier then you usually are…" Kain said eyeing Ichijo bouncing around the room.

"Really? I did not notice." He said again spinning around Shiki.

"What do you know that we don't…" there was something wrong with him that was giving him a natural high and I wanted some.

Sara steeped into the circle now. "So Kaname isn't coming down?"

"Nope! He is busy doing someone!" ………………………………………………

"WHAT?!" We all yelled at the same time. Ichijo froze at this.


	13. Chapter 13

Aido-

Sara steeped into the circle now. "So Kaname isn't coming down?"

"Nope! He is busy doing someone!" ………………………………………………

"WHAT?!" We all yelled at the same time. Ichijo froze at this.

"Ah…. Did I say someone...I meant to say something…eheh…" Ichijo quickly walked out of the circle. _He isn't getting away from this that fast..._

I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the group. "Ichijo, you said 'someone'….Are Kiryu and Kaname…"

"No, no…not at all, Kaname just asked Kiryu to help him with the test. He is the only one that isn't going to have a day class partner." Ichijo face was growing red and was talking about 50 times faster then usual. _He is so lying_.

I looked over and Shiki he nodded. He grabbed his other arm and pulled him out side.

"Spill Ichijo, we know you know something that we don't." Kain had followed out is well, thankfully Sara had staid inside or we would never get the gossip out of him. _We do love are gossip._

Cococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococo

-Ichijo-

_Shout! Shout! Shout! Shout! Kaname will kill me if he know I knew what was going on and I was telling the people who didn't….shout! _

"Takuma…why are you shrinking?" Shiki asked not loosening his grip on my arm. I had no noticed that I was now on my knees.

_Ok, if I were to tell them that the shower has been running for an hour and what I saw when I came to talk to Kaname, he would personally kill me. If I were to not tell them, they will kill me right here and now… wow, the sky is bleu… NO, NO, No, stay on_ _train of thought_!

"Ah, FINE, FINE!" _Either way I am dead… I wonder what it is like, begin dead and all…_ "Ok, this morning I went to talk to Kaname about how he would like to handle the personality test. Kaname took a long time getting to the door and when he did, he didn't let me in or anything. He only opened the door enough so I could see him and not the inside." I took a breath; I always talked to fast when I was nervous.

"Go on." Aido looked like he was ready to beat the answer right out of me. _And everyone thinks he is so cute…_

"Well…when we were talking I saw Kiryu walk into the bathroom with only his pants on, but they weren't really on…"

"He could just be getting up Ichijo. It is usually early when you go and talk to Kaname." Shiki said with his usual un emotionless voice.

"Yes, well that is what I thought to, but then I took a better look at Kaname. His hair was completely messed up and his clothing was a mess is well. I could have been just a coincidence that they both were dressed like that, but we all know that Kaname has taken an unusual interest into Kiryu and we all know that Kaname would have more of a nice clean look, even early in the day."

They all kind of just stared at me for a long time, they would have been stupid not to know that something was going on between those two, but I guess not one of them thought that it had gone this far in so little time. _Ah, the kids these days._

I freed myself from there grip and brushed off the dirt off my uniform. "None of you noticed this? Not even the fact that there shower has been running for a little more then an hour."……………………………………………………………

"Whose?!" Sara had just come out of the dorm with the rest of the night class. Sara looked furious. Her usual light colored face was now a deep red and her fists were clenched so tight, there was a small trail of blood was dripping from her palm were she had dug her nails into it. _I have the greatest timing._

"Absolutely nothing Sara, now we should be going to class before we are all late." I quickly walked away, and then it turned into a run. _This doesn't look weird at all…but just the same_

When I walked out of the gate, every girl turned to look at me. I flinched back into the gate. _I forgot that I was the only one out yet…_ Shiki walked past me followed by Kain and Aido. "I didn't know that you could run so fast vice president." Shiki said, looking back and giving me a small smile.

"Well, that Sara gives me the creeps. And I think it would be better if she didn't know about what is going on in that dorm room."

Aido immediately burst out in laughter, pointing behind me.

….I turned around to see Sara there, if this was possible her face was an even deeper shade of red….._SHIT!_

Aido kept laughing, until Kain took his arm and pulled him away into the trees to calm down. "Ichijo. Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On. NOW!"

I could hear whispering coming from out side the gate; the whole population of girl was trying to get closer to see what we were yelling about.

"Well…Um…You see……." I turned around again and ran straight from Sara into the school building.


	14. Chapter 14

-Adio-

"I can't believe that Ichijo said all of those things in front of Sara." I said with a grin on my face. "He is going to hear from Sara, and I don't think he will be able to run fast enough." A usual Kain didn't answer, but I was used to his lack of words.

We had decided to skip the first class and just walk around in the woods. I wanted to go see Ichijo get in trouble by Sara, but Kain dragged me here. So I didn't really have a choice.

"Kain! First class must have started already, I want to see Ichijo!" I said poking his arm.

"To bad Aido, with you there it will only make more trouble for Ichijo."

"Soooo…" I kept poking him. I could tell that Kain was getting close to the edge 'cause his face was hardening with every poke. "It is so boring out here, I bet everyone else is having a better time then we are!"

"Well good for them." Kain sat down under on of the oak, closing his eyes.

"You can't just drag me out here, and then ignore me!" I said plopping down beside him.

Kain didn't say anything again. _He seriously is going to ignore me… _

I crawled over so I was now in between Kain's legs leaning against his body. There still was no movement coming from him, he didn't even open his eyes. I gently kissed his lips once, and then I ran my hands threw his messy hair.

"What are you doing?" Kain said sitting up almost making me lose my balance.

"I am trying to get your attention. It's not as easy as it seems." I said pushing Kain back against the tree and kissing his lips a few more time. "So do I have it?" I didn't move that far away from his lips and I wanted to be back on them.

Kain put his hand on my check and pulled me back gently to his lips. And wrapped the other on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I pulled on his shirt, Kain was always way to gentle with me.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Calm down will you Aido, we have to be in class in a half hour." He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Not fair Kain, you know how I hate to start then have to stop!" I said crossing my arms and doing my best to pout. "You did this on purpose!"

Kain sighed and took my head in his hands. "We can continue if you promise me I can have my own fun with out you getting cold feet." Kain stood up, pulling me with him.

We went to the old shed near the night dorm, no one used it anymore.

Kain re took his position with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other holding the back of my head.

"I don't want my hands to me frozen to the wall this time understand?" Kain whispered into my ear.

"Sure, sure" I stood on my toes to I could reach his lips. _And let it begin._ Kain took me in his arms and placed me on the old tool bench. He slipped his tong into my mouth and slid his hands into my jacket.

His warm hands soon had found my skin and were working on taking the un wanted layers off.

-Sara-

I sat down in my usual set in the class. My morning had not been one of my best, so I was hopping for a nice calm night at school to fix this.

The professor walked into the class and took his seat signaling the start of class. He began talking about the dance again. I had the idea from Ichijo that Kaname would not be joining us for the first classes 'cause he had better people to DO. _I do not see what that little turned vampire has that I do not possess myself._ But the only thing I could think of was a dick.

I look around the class and remarked that most of the main students were missing. Only Shiki was sitting two seats over from me looking as lonely as ever. Aido and Kain weren't here; I had seen them wonder off into the woods. Ichijo is hiding from me and Kiryu and Kaname are back at the dorm doing who knows what. It was like everyone else was having fun but me, but that did not matter to me. I would have my sweet Kaname all to myself soon enough, then Ichiru could do what ever he wanted with his Zero. _Just one more week…_

The first classes went by fast enough, I was now on my way to meet up with Ichiru to finish up the last of are arrangements before the test was past out.

-Aido-

**(Ha, suckers!) **

"Aka-tsuki, ah!" I could feel his hot mouth sucking on me. As I had though he was a little rougher then usual, I had kinda frozen his hands to the wall so I could have my fun. But it had been worth it, but now I was paying Kain back in sweat, tear and…"Akasu- I'm gonna cum." But he only sucked harder, and pushed my deeper into his mouth. I tried to keep my moan hiding inside me as I felt Kain swallow, and look up with a mischievous smile

"You know, you taste really good." He said crawling on top of me, and kissing my neck gently. An other moan escaped my mouth. "But…your blood is much more delicious." He was sucking on the skin on my neck and had also managed to pin my hands to my side.

"Akatsuki, don't. You never let me." I had to stop talking, for I was losing control of my own voice and I knew that would only make Kain want it more.

"Do bad." He said leaning up just enough so I could see his eyes. "You had your fun." He said leaning back and kissing my lips, then to my neck. "Now it is my turn."

He licked my neck, then sunk in his teeth. My breath quickened, but he let my hands go. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, it was all threw the air in this small room. It made me sick to smell my own blood. Then as expected my head started to spin, then it turned into a pain.

Like he sensed my discomfort he pulled back. Blood was dripping down his chin and his eyes, even in the dark I could see were glowing from the newly acquired blood. He didn't smile or say anything, he simply licked of the blood from his lips.

He looked back down at me then pulled me up into his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I placed my hand on the side of my neck were Kain had bitten me, there were two small puncture holes that I knew as well as my own.

He kissed me again, the whispered into my ear softly; "I love you Aido."


	15. Chapter 15

Zero

I pulled the heavy blinds shut pushing out all of the light leaving the beautiful darkness. Kaname had locked himself in his room tending to the personality test, he wasn't letting me go near them. He was worried that I would mess up his 'system'. Or that I would but Aido with the most annoying girl in the day class, and that was a two page long list.

I sighed to the locked door. Yesterday had been nice, we didn't go to class after are fun in the bathroom, and we also found out that many other of the night class had decided to skip out as well. There had been a grand total of eight night class students from the regular twenty-seven.

"How long do you plan to stand there Kiryu?" Kaname asked from inside the room. "You are started to freak me out just standing there. Go find something to do Kiryu."

I sighed again and walked into my own room. How long was this going to last? Isn't there someone else that can do this for Kaname? My eyes were growing heavy with the little sleep I was getting these days. I slowly pulled myself on my bed and was rather content on staying there.

With nothing else to think about, my mind wondered into the past. Thinking about how I would never imagined that in five years, I would be a vampire myself. Or that I would rather spend my time with one then Ichiru. I leaned my head back against the wall and let my drowsiness take over my body. My head was soon filled with the voice of my mother, sighing the lullaby she would always sing.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee, all through the night Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night Angels watching, e'er around thee, All through the night Midnight slumber close surround thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night_

I awoke in with Kaname arms wrapped around me tightly. I felt warm tears falling down my cheeks, I whipped them away quickly and cursed myself for letting the memory of my mother back into my head.

"You were talking in your sleep," Kaname said in a whisper. "About the night when your parents died."

So what about it was what I wanted to say, but the words were caught in my throat. I pushed myself off the bed and away from Kaname. I was mad, mad at myself for thinking about that night, mad at myself for crying and the worst thing of all was that I talked in my sleep about _that_ night.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me and locked it too. I splashed my face with cold water from the sink. My heart was racing and the events from that night were running threw my head like an old movie that you have seen to many times.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror, my usual soft silver hair was a dark gray dripping with water and my eyes were completely red and just a little puffy. I was in no mood to attend classes. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked back into my own room. Kaname had left and was probably working on getting himself ready for class. He had opened up the blinds letting the light stream threw the window ruining my darkness. I changed into my night class uniform and leaned against the windowsill looking out over the trees. I ran my hands threw my hair trying to dry it of a little before the night class leave.

A knock came from the door. "Come in Kaname." He opened the door and stood there looking in the room.

"It is time to go," I turned around and walked past Kaname and into the hall.

Kaname pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek. "I have something that will make you happy, I finished the test matching and you are going to help me announce the match ups." I simply nodded, "And I believe that you will amuse your self with who the 'fan-club' were matched up with." He said with my favorite mischievous smile.

Zero-

I practically flew down the stairs when Kaname was finished putting on him face, in my opinion, that BOY takes more time in the bathroom then Yuki did.

"What is your problem fang boy?" Adio said when I almost pushed him down the stairs trying to reach the floor before anyone else. The sad thing about this was that I hadn't even tried to break his neck.

I didn't answer him, I only felt sorry for being paired with Sayori, Yuki's odd friend. Oh how that will be fun to watch her talk about the most useless things. I guess he could tell that I was think of those kinds of things 'cause we glared at me. "Did staying with all these vampires finally get to you Kiryu?" He said rolling his eyes and walking past me.

The walk into the main school building went the same as always, the girls were just a pinch chattier then usual. Can't blame them, they were going to find out there fate with the very sexy night class in just an hour.

"Stop smiling Zero, you look like an idiot. Did you hit your head this morning?"Kaname said looking over his shoulder. I was beginning to think that myself, I had just called the night class sexy.

"Good evening sempai." Yuki had came over skipping with Ichiru behind her.

"Hello Miss Guardian," He paused and glanced at Ichiru only for a moment. "Same to you, Kiryu." Kaname ran his hands threw Yuki's hair then kept walking. "I will see you both at the assembly."

Yuki then turned to me and smiled. "The night is so long with out you Zero, you should come and help again some night." She was walking beside me.

"If you are trying to suck up to me to know who you are paired up with early, you can stop trying." I said keeping my gaze on Kaname walking ahead of me.

"That is not what I was doing." Yuki mumbled, cheeks growing red 'cause I figured out what she was planning.

She stopped walking beside me when we reached the steps to the school. "She you soon Zero!" She called after me as I entered the school. I looked back; Ichiru was looking coldly in my direction, but not at me.

"Ichiru looks at me with the same kind of hate you once did." Kaname said standing behind me.

"Don't compare me with that monster." I said feeling the happiness of the evening events drain out of me as I turned and walked deeper into the wall of the building.

"God you are moody." He said walking after me and into class. "Just cheer up and in a hour you can pair the day class with there death."

I took my seat beside him in class and covered my head. "Sounds fun." I mumbled, I have no desire to play with the night classes heads and all I wanted to do know was fall asleep. Ditching sounds fun right now.

"Good evening Kaname." My ears were filled with the annoying high pitched squeaky voice of Sara. Her voice only turned into a mouse when she talked to my Kaname. I pulled my head off the desk only for a moment to rest it back on my folded arms and look over at the two pure bloods.

"Hello Sara." He flashed I-have-no-intention-to-talk-to-you smile and returned to read some paper he had on his desk.

I couldn't help me laugh to myself at this fast turn down for communication between these two. It has seemed that over the weeks Kaname hardly ever let the conversation extend past the hellos. Sara was still trying though, when will she learn. Silly girl.

Sara shot me a look and then walked over to her seat; angry tapped her fingers on her desk.

"Shush, Shira-yucky. Some people are trying to sleep." I said burying my face back into my arms.

"A, I do not care that you are trying to sleep in class. B, My name is Shirabuki, not Shira-yucky. C, you are a vampire not a human." She said using the matter-of-fact voice.

"Hum, Shira-yucky…has a ring to it, doesn't it Kain." Guessing from the voice and who the vampire was talking to, Aido hade just walked into class with Kain and probably the rest of the fan-club.

"Now you two, that is not very nice to hurt Sara feelings." I lift my head back up when I heard Kaname's voice he had my smile hidden behind papers pulled close to his face.

"If you take that back, I will let you call her Shira-yucky too Kaname." I said putting a little too much enthusiasm into my voice. Kaname turned to me, his smile was still there and growing with the seconds.

"Alright then, I was wrong and the name simply means that Zero is expressing his friendship with Sara by think of a name just for her." The fan-club nodded there head in agreement with Kaname, but Sara didn't seem too flattered by her new name. It looked like she was about to say something in her defense, but the bell rang and there was a sudden change in the volume in the class with the rest of the night class walking in. I smiled at Sara then pretended to be interested in what the professor was writing on the chalk board.

"Alright, let us get started before the assembly starts," he said clapping his hands as the class settled down in there seats. "We are going to be starting something new that the headmaster has asked all of the night class to partake in." He walked down the aisle handing out a thick booklet to each of the night class. "He has asked that all of the night class redo there contracts before the dance. In the booklet are all the rules and if even one is broken, you will be suspended for a term or you will be expelled."

The class was filled with chairs scrapping against the marble floor, everyone had turned to look at Aido, who was turning a very deep shad of red. Everyone knows that if anyone were going to break one of the rules in the contract, it would be him.

"Alright, hurry up and start the pages." He said hitting his hand on the desk.

"Why did everyone have to look at me during class!" I could hear Aido whinnying behind me as we walked over to the auditorium.

"Because you are the only one that has already broken the contract that we made when we started here." Ichijo was with him too.

"Hey! I am not the only one. What about Kaname and Zero!"

At that I looked back and glared at him, and to that Aido stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid. All I want to do is go over there and punch his little pointed fangs right out of his mouth.

"Don't agitate him Zero." Kaname said, bringing my attention to in front of and not the annoying vampire behind me. "We can deal with him latter, but not thins close to the day class." And there they were, filling in the seats in the front all excited and jumpy 'cause they are breathing the same air as the night class.

"God this is going to be a long night!" I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands deep into my pockets. We didn't have to go seat with the rest of the night class so we waited outside for everyone to be seated.

Kaname shook his head. "You know," He said taking a step closer. "Long nights aren't all that bad." His hands brushed my hair out of my eyes and lingered on the side of my face. "I can remember a few were you enjoyed them just as much as myself."

I closed the gap there was between us and pushed my lips against him. I guess I could agree with him, the longer the better.

"Oh…..my…..god…." I pulled back and saw three of the day class girl standing there, the one on the end had a little blood under her noise. I recognized two from my class last year. How great is this?! They didn't move, it didn't even look like they were breathing.

"What is your problem?" I asked coldly. That seemed to snap them back to life as if they had just realized who I was.

"Um…we…ah…" The girl in the middle sutured still stunned apparently.

"I suggest that you ladies go back to your seats now." I said getting annoyed at them as much as I am with Aido.

They nodded there heads and ran back inside almost tripping on the stairs.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Kaname; his whole body was shaking with a silent laughter. "What is your problem now?" He didn't answer and I could see tears wailing in his eyes. There came shrieks from the auditorium, the day class girls had just probably told who they saw out side.

Kaname was calm down but a smile was on his face now. He straitened up and wiped the tear out of his eyes. "I have never seen you laugh like that." I said looking into the dark auditorium were a bunch of day class girls were walking slowly up to the door, hopping to get a glance at the kissing night class president and the ex-day class guardian. Great, just great.

**HA! It is the longest one for me! YES! Hope it doesn't suck. Exams are coming up so I might not update as much…not that I have been doing a hot job of that either…. God I suck…. Anyway…**

**-Conner**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, this is going to be the last chapter I place on this story. I kinda re-did the story the other day. It is the same name, just not **_**This **_**story. **

Yuki-

"All of the night class girls seem to be acting a strange." I said looking at the day class girl giggling in groups around the auditorium; I was amazed that not one has gone near the night class sitting in the back rows, looking less amused by the second.

"You mean to tell me that you though they would care less about going to the dance with one of the night class guys?" Ichiru asked with disbelieving eyes.

"No, no, no. That wasn't what I meant. I knew the girls would be worked up, but I didn't think this much." They hadn't as much looked back at the night class sitting there for them to drool over. A group of girls had left the room, but had come back just as fast as they had left.

"Why don't you go see what the hell is wrong with them." He looked behind him the walked out into the hall.

"God, you are so much like Zero." I sigh as I walk down to the closes group of giggling girls.

"Did you go see? They were there for a wile." On of the girls' were saying.

"No I didn't, I wish someone would have token a picture or something." The one she was talking to whined stomping her foot.

"I hear Ren did, but not of them kissing thou. That would have been hot." The on standing closes to me said. "Was it really K-" One of the girls facing my direction put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." She looks at me.

The group of girls turned and looked at me. Not one of them said anything.

"What do you want Cross." The one who I had first heard hissed at me.

"Um," I had no idea what to say, but luckily the headmaster's voice came threw the speakers.

"Would everyone please take a seat, we are going to start sooooon!" He sang, leaving the stage again.

The girls gave a annoyed sigh then turned to find there seats. Also I turn to see were Ichiru had walked off to. No Ichiru, why aren't I used to that from Zero still.

Ichiru- **(O.o Jay has never used him before! And sorry if you think I am taking to long with the dance thing… I wanted to add something in, didn't like the way she did it. Made my own chapters! YEAH!)**

"I have to go find Yuki again." I said glancing towards the doors of the school, she was probably looking for me by now and I didn't want her to know that I sunk out to meet Sara.

She nodded her head. "Alright, everything is ready. Now all we need is to wait the two days before the dance and then we will have what we want." She said smiling, happy to see their plans coming together.

"Whatever, let's just get it done right. Then Zero will snap out of this stupid faze and you can have your stupid Kaname." I said walking in the direction of the school.

"Maybe," She said with a heavy sigh, staying in her place. "That is if I don't decide to try to take Zero too. He has such a sweet smelling blood."

"HELL NO!" I said spinning around to face the leach again. She had a cruel smile panted on her face, showing just the tips of her fangs. "That was not part of the deal we made!"

"I know," she sighed again like this was no big deal. "But that really isn't my problem. I get what I want, and I think I might just want your brother more then Kaname." She said now walking towards me.

"I don't care what you want. If you don't keep to our deal, you won't have my help." I said, watching her walk past me and pull open the doors to the school.

"We will see." She said disappearing into the school.

Yuki-

"Yori, have you seen Ichiru?" I asked when I finally found the only other _person _I knew wouldn't glair at me.

She shook her head and then pulled me down into my seat. "The headmaster said we are going to start very soon." She said looking at the back stage. "You will have to find him after."

I gave a sigh and defeat and sank into my chair. "He is so much like Zero."

"You're wrong about that." She said not taking her eyes off the stage.

"What?" I sat back up, looking at her oddly.

"Ichiru, he isn't like Zero at all." She turned to me now and continued, "Ichiru might always be wondering off on you, like Zero. But I can tell they are very different. To me, it seems that Ichiru could care less about the people around him. And if you were to ever really pay attention to Zero action, he might be cold towards some people but there is a strong reason behind it."

"Oh, I guess I never really thought of it that way." Now that she mentioned it, Zero always did make sure that I was alright when we would go out with each other.

There was a thump beside me and Ichiru sat down.

"Were did you go? I was looking for you after, I never did find out what all the gossip was about."

"Who cares, just don't talk to me." I kept my mouth shut and looked a head of me. An other group of girls took their seats in front of us. The row in front of them turned around and talked with them.

"Did you really get a picture Ren?" She smiled nodding her head.

"Can we see it?!" An other girl giggled and leaned in closer, as the rest followed.

"I guess," Ren shrugged like it was no big deal, and then pulled out a camera.

I leaned in a little curiosity getting the better of me; I wanted to know who the famous lip lockers are. It would have to be someone from the night class jugging by the white uniform, I guessed looking in between the shoulder in front of me. I couldn't tell who there were from this angle, but it was two guys. They seem familiar but I have seen all of the night class before, it almost looks like Ichijo and Shiki.

I set back frustrated because I'm not sure who it is, the one that resembles Shiki had his hand resting on Ichijo cheek. They weren't kissing put their faces were barley apart. Ichijo, or the one that looked kinda like him, was looking in the direction of the camera. I hate to admit this, but that girl was right, it looked hot.

"Try not to drool Yuki." Ichiru stood up, the looked down at me.

"I wasn't going to." I whipped the sides of my mouth just incase I had.

"It is disgusting; you should get your head full of fantasies Yuki."

On of the girls turned around and glared at Ichiru. "You only think that because you are a guy, you just don't get it."

"Oh, sorry," He rolled his eyes. "I guess I might be the fact that I am a guy, or that it was my brother. Yeah, that really makes me want to jack off at night." Ichiru said sarcastically, before leaving the row altogether.

At this they all turned around and giggled and began to talk among themselves. But I wasn't lessening to them now.

Ichiru said his brother. Zero? That doesn't sound right. I know that they are getting along now, but I had no idea _how_ well. Eh, gross, I though it was hot. EW!

"Aright then, thank you for your cooperation this evening." The headmaster was on stage with Kaname and Zero at his side. Ew, Zero, I can't look at them the same way again. "I know you all have been waiting a long time to hear the results of the tests so I don't want to talk long. All I ask is that you keep an open mind." His eyes seemed to be looking at the back rows were the nigh classes were glaring at him. He smiled then stepped back from the microphone.

"I think this is the first time I have seen him not act like an idiot." I whisper to Yori.

She nodded her head, and smiled just a little before looking back at the stage.

Kaname stepped forward and gave his priceless smile, but it was Zero voice everyone heard. "You have two options, you can stay were you are when we call your match, or you both can walked up to the stage. Then go do whatever." He said looking very bored with himself. "So what is it gonna be?"

I smiled a whisper grew from the front rows; the night class was probably thinking that this is just a bigger embarrassment for them designed purely for his amusement.

"Raise your hands if you want to come up here." Zero said looking out at the sea of people, oh, and vampires.

Hands flew up and clapping came from the day class. Zero mumbled something to Kaname, his hand slowly raised into the sky, telling the night class to do the same.

I turned around in my seat, most of the night class did raise there hands. I noticed Aido was holding Kain arm up for him, Aido notices to staring and smiles at me.

"Alright then, the long way it is."

With a sigh he moved out of the way for Kaname to start his list. "The headmaster Cross asked us to announces the matches in a certain order. One of the questions' that was asked was 'who would you like to be matched with.' The names were often the same, so we will be saving those matches until the list if half gone."

"I guess that means you guys are going to be here all night." Someone said from the row behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Zero-

I gave a heavy sigh as Kaname went down his list of names, there was about a million things I would rather be doing, Kaname was included on that list. I had just started to have a major craving to his warm lips ever since the stupid day class girls had interrupted are kiss outside the auditorium, and it seemed this craving wasn't going to go anywhere but lower.

"Alright, now for the night class top five." Kaname stepped out of the way, it was my cue to name off all the fan-club and see who there match was, just great. Talking wasn't the thing I was worried about, it the fact that I would be even closer to Kaname warm skin and just the idea sent a chill down my spine.

Reluctantly I stepped up beside Kaname and pulled out my own list. "Senri Shiki," I stopped, and just listened to every girl out in front of me lean forward in there seats. I named the day class girl and the auditorium was filled with a mix of cheers and disappointed sighs. I wasn't surprisingly the girl was first to the stage, followed by what seemed like three hours before a very pissed off Shiki stepped up on the stage. Though, you wouldn't know this face from his every day one, but you could feel the negative vibes just coming off of him. Shiki didn't stop beside her, but grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. I figured this was probably going to the same reaction from the next on the list.

"Akatsuki Kain…" Before I even had a chance to say the match the girls began to scram _Wild_.

The match was there for a few seconds, and then he also pulled her off.

"Sara Shirabuki and Ichiru Kiryu." I said clearly, trying my hardest not to say Shira-yucky. Ichiru gave a faint smile as he walked off the stage, Sara was taken his hand and he was the one that pulled her off the stage.

"Takuma Ichijo and Yuki Cross." This was my second favorite paring of the night. Yuki face was worth the wait as she climbed the stairs with Ichijo clinging to her.

"Try not to be too jealous." Kaname whispered into my ear.

"I'll do by best." I said taking a step to my right away from Kaname, was he trying to make me lose control? I clenched in fists and loosened them again watching Yuki walk off the stage after Ichijo bowed for the crowed. It had turned out that Yuki was asked for by a rather large portion of the night class, but the largest was for Kaname who hadn't told the day class about him not being an option.

I looked back down at my list; this was my favorite pairing for the night. And the lucky couple was…"Hanabusa Aido and Sayori Wakaba." For this the whole day class jumped to there feet and screamed and clapped.

"I think they make a great pair, what do you think?" I felt my back began to burn; Kaname had rested his hand on my lower back. I was so happy for the podium or the whole school would have seen Kaname's hand on my ass. At the moment the only thing I could think about was his sweet tasting lips and smooth skin.

Kaname stepped in front of me to start to read the second part of his list, "What wrong with you? Your face is all read, I hope it is because I am in your personal space." His mischievous smile was on his face as he turned to continue his list. I cursed myself for Kaname being able to read my face so well.

He gave a smile to the students then began to speck, "Alright, thank you very much for your patience this evening and for all your cooperation. I wish you all a good night." The auditorium was once filled with clapping.

"It is just amazing how they hang off your every word that comes out of your mouth." I rolled my eyes and walked back behind the heavy red curtain.

"Oh really, good for them, better then someone else." Kaname said following me off is well.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before they realize your name was never said."

Kaname gave a small laugh at this, "I wonder what who I would have been matched up with." He stopped and leaned up against the wall contemplating the choices.

"Doesn't matter, you are not going back and saying anything else." I exited the stage door and headed for the back way out of the school, I wasn't in the mood to be mixed in with all the day class leaving their seats at once. I isn't that I can't handle the crowed, but my blood lust was growing.

"Zero, wait up." I turned my head ever so slightly and out of the corner of my eye Ichiru was walking after me. "Wait a second please Zero." He called again when he saw I had no intention of stopping.

"What do you want?" I yelled back at him, "There is somewhere I need to be, so please head back to your dorm Ichiru." I pushed open the heavy fire doors and the other end of the school, the wind had picked up, blowing my hair around.

By the lack of sound coming from the doors, my guess Ichiru had taken my advice and had headed back, but I knew him better then that. I picked up my pace making a straight path threw the woods to the night dorm gate.

I drew a deep breath threw my nose trying to clam down my fast beating heart. The gate was in view now along with the night class looking rather bored and annoyed with the nights events.

Before I was able to break out of the tree, a firm grip pulled me back into the dark woods. "Just lessen to me please, this is important." Ichiru said when I was facing him, but his grip didn't relax.

"You have my attention, what is it?" I said my eyes looking back to the group of night class, had Kaname already gone inside?

"You need to watch your back Zero; Sayori has found a tube of silver blood, you know what that is right?" He paused expecting and answer, but when I didn't give him one he continued, "Silver blood is a type of vampire, extremely rare, they are the purest form of vampire, even higher then pure blood. The blood can turn any level of vampire human and sometimes there are other effects."

"So what, is she going to turn me human? Yeah, that is great, always wanted to be one." I rolled my eyes at Ichiru over reaction.

"You don't under stand, if Sara were to mix in just a drop of her blood, she would be able to control your every move even what goes threw your head."

"How did she get the blood, the silver bloods are all dead. You must have heard wrong."

"Something wrong?" A calm voice joined the group and pried Ichiru hand off of my arm.

"Nothing is wrong Kaname, let's go." I turned and headed to the night dorms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dream or Reality?

I felt someone's strong grip on my arm and the smell of vampire all around me, filling my head like the smell that I had grown to fear then to hate, and then to love, then to hate again with a deeper burning passion then before. "Zero what has gotten into you? Why have you been avoiding me these past few days?" The voice was Kaname Kuran, and I almost could hear a touch of hurt deep inside of it.

"No reason," I slapped his hand off of my arm, "and I would prefer that you didn't touch me with such formality." I turned and glared at him before continuing my path to the day dorms.

"What had gotten into you, last week you never left my side and now you won't even let me touch you, what happened Zero?" He had matched my walking speed, keeping up with me as he asked the same question he has ever sense the dance two days ago.

"Nothing has 'gotten' into me; I simply no longer have a pain up my ass." I shivered, meaning what I said latterly. The things I had done with this vampire made my heart ached, but not how it had when I was with him before. The pain was now of discus and self disappointment.

"I know this isn't you, you have acted different ever sense you talked to Sara the night of the dance." Kaname was acting different lately; he has been accusing Sara of doing something to me. He just can't stand that I am back in the day class, and it might have something to do with the fact that I am no longer his lover. But this side I could deal with for now, it showed weakness and with that means he isn't so tough anymore.

"Go back to your dorm Kuran, the day class will be coming out soon, and I as a guardian I believe you shouldn't be here for that." I looked at him with my face the lost emotion of hatred that had not been pasted on my face for what seemed like years.

I could now see Yuki standing near the male dorms waiting for me, Kaname should back off now with her here.

Kaname let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm could say I am sorry about what I am going to do, but then I would be lying."

"What" was what I wanted to say, Kaname had sank his teeth into my neck, tearing my skin like a piece of paper. I wanted to yell in pain, but Kaname covered my mouth holding my jaw together as he drank my life away.

(…)

I awoke with the same amount of pain, but this time my head was spinning. "What the hell…" I groaned, trying to bring my hands to my face, but they didn't want to move.

"So sleeping beauty awakes." I felt Kaname smooth lips against my hot body and then again on my lips. "You alright?"

I slowly opened my eyes; Kaname was lying on top of me, smiling down at me (explains the arms not moving). My eyes were cloudy, but I could recognize that I was in Kaname room.

"What did you do?" Remembering Kaname drinking my blood, but it seemed more like a dream now.

"I didn't do anything; YOU are the one that walked into a tree." Kaname leaned pressed his lips against my own again sending a shock down threw my body.

"A tree, you kidding me right?" I said trying to sit up, but Kaname wasn't going to let that happen just yet.

He shook his head and flashed me his mischievous smile, "Unfortunately no, you ran into a tree right after you turned away from Ichiru, and you were unconscious for two hours." He paused as if trying to put the next part together in words properly, "I do suggest that you stay away Aido he couldn't stop laughing when he hit your head, Yuki was worried about you too."

"You didn't have to stay awake." I gave a quiet sigh of relief that that horrible morning was only a dream, but I could have sworn the pain felt real enough.

"No, it wasn't a problem," Kaname leaned in as if he was going to kiss me again, but stop just enough to talk again, "I hade fun being able to watch your chest rise and fall with your breathing." His lips brushed against mine, reminding me of how I had been craving blood just before.

He brought his hands to my face and cradled it. "You scared me Zero," his sweet breath comforting my aching head. "I have never seen someone run into a tree like you can," He sat up, rolling off of me and to the other side of the bed.

"You just ruined the moment…" I mumbled turning my head away to hide the blush spreading across my face, after that dream, it was like starting over as Kaname lover, making me very uncomfortable.

"It was very cartoon like, spread out like a pancake." Kaname continued to talk about me being a pancake for some reason that I didn't particularly care about when the pictures from my dream had caused so much confusion on my part. Ichiru had just told me (be before I turn into a pancake), that Sara had found herself some silver blood and attended to turn me to human or something. Does she still have her sights out for Kaname?

I propped myself up onto my elbows, continuing to worry about what that would mean if I had to go back to the day dorm. But once again I was interrupted my Kaname jumping back onto be pushing me back down.

"You aren't listening to me…" He whispered into my ear. "What am I to do with something that does not listen to me?" He nibbled on my neck playfully, unfortunately he now knew were all of my weak spots were and I think that he is planning on using them. His hand that had been rest beside my head had quickly slipped down into my pants and was holding me in his hands. "I think that someone should be punished," He placed wet kisses from my ear back to my mouth, "With out any mercy". His other free hand pulled down my clothing from the lower part of my body. Kaname flashed his fangs and said in his husky voice, "And you are just the way I want them, injured."

HEHE! I am going to be a jerk and stop it right there. You naughty kittens have NOT been reviewing as much as I would like, I see why Jay stopped writing this story. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! -Conner


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Injured had nothing to do with it." I hissed at Kaname, "You only like it 'cause your on top."

"Just shut up," Kaname had sat up and pulled me up with me, and whispered seductively into my ear, "and cooperate with me." He pushed his lips against mine and skillfully undid my tie. He pushed me back down sending a pain threw my body from my back, I wish I hade the energy to fight back. With in seconds of that, Kaname had managed to pull of my jacket and my shirt with out even knowing that are lips had separated.

"How come I," Kaname took his opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth. "Am always with out pa-," He retook me in his hands, shutting me up. Kaname began to move lower, kissing every inch of my body until he reached his goal. Kaname licked me slowly, starting from the base all the way to the tip; a low moan escaped my lips. I was going to go crazy if he didn't stop teasing me like this.

"You don't like this?" He said looking up and me with his mischievous smile. He licked me again, only going even slower, from the base to the tip again.

"Kaname," I growled, griping the bed sheets tightly, my back arching slightly.

"I love it when you say my name like that." Kaname said before putting the tip of my erection into his warm mouth. An other moan came, even though we were lovers, I didn't like the fact that he knew how much control he has over me. This was a sensation I had forgotten about; the warmth of Kaname's mouth around my sensitive hard on.

Kaname was sliding his mouth on my tip, up and down, the length of his strokes growing bigger with each time. "God Kaname," I growled again, grabbing Kaname's head, intertwining my finders in his hair, pushing my own head against the headboard. He sucked a little and then added his tongue and fangs, swiveling around me.

Before I knew what else had happened, I felt myself spilling into his mouth. He swallowed my jus and licked my length again slowly; Kaname crawled back on top of my body and kissed just behind my ear. "You can let go of me now," He berried his face into my neck, a kissed it gently. I still had my fingers wrapped around his hair, but I didn't want to let go.

"Kaname," I said in a shaky voice, "Don't ever let me leave you."

"Wouldn't dream off it."

Ichijo------

I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Shiki neck, "Are you awake?"

A groan came from his lips and tried to push me away, "You stupid vampire, go turn to dust in the sun." I hade known something like that would be said from Shiki, he liked to sleep when he could.

"That isn't very nice," I rolled him over on his back and poked his cheek. "I know you would miss me if I could turn into dust, but unfortunately, that has already been tried."

"Leave me alone." He tiredly pulled the pillow from under his head and whipped it at me.

"Play nice Senri, like you did earlier." My hands went instinctively to my neck, were two small bit marks were. Earlier that morning, when I had finished some of the vice-president duties, I hade stopped over here to see Shiki, and one thing led to an other (Only one lemon for chapter, sorry…). In the end, I ended up staying with Shiki until now.

Shiki didn't move, or say anything. He lay there staring up and me with his beautiful eyes and exposed skin down to his lower body. Unlike myself, Shiki had opted not to bother putting his clothing back on.

I sighed, and looked over at the door. Shiki wrapped his arms around my waist, understanding that indented to leave him, and I guess he wasn't ready for that.

"Oh, now you don't want me to leave you alone." I placed both of my hands on his perfect pale cheeks and kissed his forehead. A blush spread across his face at this small kiss. "Oh, you are so cute!" I said a little louder then I should of, if any of the night class was still up, they would have herd that.

"Whatever," He mumbled turning his head and letting go if my waist. "Go if you want to."

"Alright," I said smiling, slipping off of the bed. "Maybe I'll go pull Yuki out of class, we could run away together, I think that would be amusing." I took a step towards the door, expecting Shiki to sit right up in bed, hearing that I might have found myself I new lover. But when he didn't steer, I pulled open the door, and closed it gently behind myself.

I pushed open the doors to the night dorm and stepped out into the sun, if I turned into ash, Shiki would be sorry.

"Why did you tell him?" A female voice said from the edge of the trees.

"Because I wanted to." An other voice replied with an exact amount of annoyance in his voice. "I don't need to asked you before I do anything."

I moved closer to the pair and saw Sara and Ichiru standing a good amount of length from each other.

"You were worried that I am going to double-cross you?" Sara said, placing her hands on her hip, and tilting her head slightly.

"I wonder why you would think that? You stole the blood from my dorm room."

"I was the one that told you were to find it, you would have this if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, well, you would have retrieved it. Vampires aren't allowed in there are they? There is a seal blocking you from entering."

"Whatever," She said taking a deep breathe, "Now that Zero knows what I intend to do, this game just got a little more interesting."

"Do anything to Zero, I will kill you!" Ichiru was growing red in the face, and was obviously losing his temper.

"Just try, maybe I might just keep some of the blood for you, you never know." At this Sara turned and despaired into the tree line.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**( I am SO SORRY! I has been to long for you to wait for the next chapter, SO SORRY! But with out making you wait any longer, here it is…)**

Ichijo-

"Do anything to Zero, I will kill you!" Ichiru was growing red in the face, and was obviously losing his temper.

"Just try, maybe I might just keep some of the blood for you, you never know." At this Sara turned and despaired into the tree line leaving Ichiru staring angrily after her.

"You have a other thing commin, if you think you can double cross me. The silver blood I found, not that damn vampire!" He muttered under his breath.

I stood frozen in my place as Sara's and Ichiru plan sunk in, they were planning to turn Zero back into a human and if that wasn't enough the two of them were going to control Zero memory making his feelings for Kaname despair just like that. Also, by the looks of the fight I just witnessed, the calmer of the two wasn't in on the plan anymore.

I forced my foot in front of the other, turning around to head back into the dorm room I had just left. There was one thing that didn't understand about the plan, how on earth did they ever find silver blood?!

I raced up the stairs the top floor, but there was someone standing at top as if waiting for me to show up. God, how fast can she move?! "Hello Shirabuki." I said slowing my sprint to a brisk walk. She watched me like the predator she is, I could feel her watching my neck carefully almost like she wanted to rip it open, I turned up my caller and started down the much-to-long-hallway.

"Ichijo, where are you going in such a rush?" My blood went cold, and for the first time I knew what it must feel like to be a human in a dark ally with a vampire to close for comfort, but I didn't stop for her like I should have I gave her a quick glance, she hadn't moved from the top of the stairs. Like that really mattered when she moved as fast as she could.

"I am just a little sleepy, I just went to go watch the day class for a little wile. Keep it a secret from Kaname please." I knew that now I could just walk into Kaname and Zero room now, the door was probably locked at this time. And the idea of knocking wasn't a good idea if I just told Sara that I was going to _my,_ even if I told her they had invited me for a sleepover.

I past there door and open instead the next door on that side; Shiki room.

Yuki—

"Man, I'm going to kill him, he hasn't been to classes in two days!" I grabbed my books of my desk and walked out of the class beside Yori. "You know what he's reason is? He was sick! At less when Zero didn't show up he never made up a pathetic excuse like that. Also Zero also had a good reason when he mist, he didn't have the." I stop my rant there, I had been going on and on about how useless Ichiru was and how he skipped most of his classes. I had just then almost said that the reason why he had mist all of classes he did 'cause he had just been officially turned into vampire. That would have been something to worm my way out of.

"Maybe Ichiru has a reason too, you never know." She said as she walked into her next class. "Oh, by the way, have you picked out your dress yet?"

"No," I blushed had how little thought about the dance over the past days. "I don't have enough to pick from." We stood in the doorway, Yori tented not to care if she was blocking the flow of students or not.

"You can borrow one of mine if you want." She looked over to the clock, "You better get going to your class before your late." I nodded then turned around and ran to my next class.

My afternoon classes went rather fast because I sleep threw them as I usually do. Ichiru was waiting for me outside for are guardian duties for the night, I decide that I was no uses asking where he had been all day. Neither one of use talked as we walked around the school watching the night class, that was how must of the nights went; in silence.

"What do you like about my brother?" Ichiru asked as he looked up towards the lightening sky, I had been watching the night class walk back to their dorms, I know turned and look curiously at Ichiru. This was the first thing he has said in three whole day.

"I think he is hard to get threw to." I replied giving him a smile, even thought he was still staring deeply into the sky.

"You say that, and yet Kuran has him lessening and obeying him like a well tamed puppy." He now meet my gaze, his eyes were hazy and it reminded me of the way Zero's eyes had looked like the first time I laid eyes on him. This sent a chill down my spin.

"I guess," Ichiru has something against Kuran, and it wasn't a secret among the day class girls. He despised him because Zero had picked Kaname instead of him. I chose my words with care I didn't really want to see Ichiru eyes lose the life they had left. "I guess this doesn't matter to me that much, I care a lot about how Zero is doing, but I guess as long as he is happy that is all that really matters to me. Do you think so too Ichiru?"

"I guess." He mumbled, the again we spent the rest of the time in silence.

"Yes I can go to bed finally!" I yawned as I leaned against the girl's dorm door, waiting to have enough energy to open the heavy door.

"Yuki." I turned around to see who had said my name; Shiki was standing at the bottom of the stairs his face full of expression of worry unlike the masked face I usually saw. "Yuki have you seen Ichijo? He said that he was going to see you, but he never showed up to his classes today."

"Um," I was caught off guard by how adorable Shiki face is when he looks like he is going to cry. Now isn't the time to be a fan girl, he is asking you something! I yelled at myself. "No, sorry Shiki, I haven't seen him tonight. He should be around here somewhere if you aren't wit him."

"Alright, thanks anyways." He turned around and started back up his quest to find Ichijo. He is way to cute when he is worried, almost like a whole different person. I sighed and pulled open the door and stumbled to my room. I need my sleep, for tonight is going to be the craziest night the school has ever seen. I pulled my cover over my inform, to lazy to take it off. As I drifted off to sleep, I had no idea how right I was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Ok, I don't want to keep bothering all of you about this but I am getting tiered of two reviews for each chapter. I know that there is a heck a lot of people that have read or open the page but I only ever get one or two… and for those people, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't care what you type, just please review! I would love you forever! It isn't that hard.**

Zero Kiryu

I had memorized every shadow in the room, every twist and turn of the sheets and I had also matched Kaname's steady breathing. Anything to keeping me awake.

Earlier that night I had decided that I was not going back to sleep in fear of being brought back into my nightmare. I rolled over and looked at Kaname's sleeping face, the main reason the dream had scared me so much was the fact that I felt the way I used to feel about Kaname before becoming a part of the night class; hatred. It wasn't just a made up worry feeling from a normal dream but a strong hatred. And when I hade looked at Kaname, I didn't spend that much time looking at his face or even meeting his gaze, it was like these past weeks's didn't actually take place, but erased from my memory. The image in my head right now of Kaname had changed from the "pureblood" to someone who had feeling like the rest of us, his smell that used to make me want to puke, now I wanted to just lay here and take it in. I loved Kaname, and no way was that going to ever change just because of some dream.

Ichiru had said something about Sara that had brought on this dream; he had warned me about Sara trying to turn me human with silverblood. Up until now, I had never herd of someone possessing this type pf blood. Silverblood is more of a legend the reality, that type of vampire have been dead for years. Would anyone, let alone Sara have this pure form of blood?

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname asked, breaking myself from my thoughts. I hadn't realized he had woken up, or that I had been staring at Kaname wile in thought.

Kaname would know more about silverbloods' but should I bother bring up this subject with him? It was worth a shot. "Kaname, do you know of anyone who would still have silverblood?" I asked in a small voice, I was worried how Kaname was going to react from my random question.

My second question was answered when I herd the confusion in his voice, "I haven't the slightest idea… and if I did, why would you want to know?"

I figured that he would ask me some kind of question like that… "Someone brought the topic up recently, no other reason more then curiosity." In saying this, it wasn't like I lied to Kaname. All of what I said was true, Ichiru _hade_ told me about silverblood and I just wanted to know more about it.

"Hum," Kaname grunted, turning back over on his side when I wouldn't say anymore information. "go back to sleep, there is only a few hours before we need to be ready for the dance this evening. Nothing can go wrong tonight."

Unfortunately for me, sleep was the last thing on my mind. A new set of questions had popped up in my mind with the mention of the dance. "Maybe," I replied honestly.

Kaname sighed at this response, pulling me closer to him wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. "What is making you worry like this? Asking me about silverblood and making me promise that you will always be with me?" Kaname paused, searching me face for some hint of what was going on. "What is going on that you aren't telling me?"

I was debating telling him everything that I had noticed sense Sara had enrolled here, but I wasn't sure if _I _should be worrying about this, let alone Kaname. I mean really, these were just empty threats, right?

"It's nothing Kaname," I said, trying to keep my voice as normal as possible. I changed my gaze from Kaname to the door behind him, I knew that I should tell him, but I just didn't want to worry and that was what I was going to keep telling myself until I found undeniable proof that Sara was plotting something.

Kaname sighed in annoyance, "I'm no used to not getting what I want." Kaname said after a moment, "But I guess look over this little incident just this once sense you are saying _nothing_ is wrong." He closed in the distance between us, giving me a short kiss. "Sleep," Kaname said pulling my head until it rested on his chest.

_Maybe_, I thought again. It looked like I was turning into a little spoiled brat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXSara ****ShirabukiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"There we go," I said wiping my hands of the blood.

"I'm surprised you didn't lick it off." The vampire said weakly.

"Yes, well, I don't particularly want your filthy blood in me." She glared down at him. This vampire had been taunting here from the very moment she stepped foot on the school grounds, and finally this morning she had her chance to 'get even' with the vampire when she found walking around by himself. The original plan for him was too kill him, drain him of his blood, but then a wonderful idea I had, keep him just barely alive and watch her kill the most important vampire to him. What a perfect plan and it wouldn't be long until that certain vampire fell into the trap. Of course he moment his lover died, he would have to go is well. He just knew to much now.

"He won't fall for it Sara Shira-yucky. He is smarter then you give him credit for."

"Shut your mouth." I said kicking the vampire in the head, "I have had it with you Ichijo, I can't wait to kill Shiki and then you!" Blood was dripping onto the floor, were there was now a nice large puddle. "The only thing you need to do is make sure you stay alive long enough to see Shiki die!"

…**Kay, Zero really sounds like a girl in this chapter, man, I got kicked of the computer for like a week, failed a little to many math tests…. My dad got right mad at me. I think I'm going to try to finish this story in a few more chapters…four at the most I think… nice long ones though, I will have to see if I get back into this story. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tonight was going to be fun right? I mean come on; the chairman said everything was under control. It has been months since any 'attacks' at the school and even Zero seemed to have loosened up. I should be enjoying myself; everyone keeps telling me just how lucky I was to be Ichijo date for tonight. It's just… I don't know, I guess I'm worrying to much.

"Yuki, please keep your head still. Doing your hair is hard enough without you lowering your head." Yori said trying her best to keep her annoyance out of her voice. So fare Yori had been very patient with me even though this was about the fourth time she was attempting to make my messy brown hair look nice.

Yori had been in a bad mood when she found out I still hadn't picked out my dress or any other requirements for this evening.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you put your hair up too?" I asked, I have been trying to get out of this chair but so far I wasn't getting anywhere.

"No, that is ok. Aido spends too much time staring down at girls necks'. I would prefer if my hair was kept down." She said in a very matter-of-fact way. A chill ran down my spin. I wasn't too comfortable with everyone going with a night class student, especially Yori. She and Aido had been paired together and he didn't always stick to the rules… the no blood rule.

Yori started brushing my hair again. I didn't see why she couldn't just give up; it was oblivious to me that Yori was challenging herself to make me look like I _was _in high school and not in grade school.

"Was that Shiki talking to you this morning?" Yori asked after a little bit.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I had seen Ichijo."

"Oh, ran off did he?" She said, losing all interest in the two night class boys. Yori was probably the only day class student who didn't have an unhealthy obsession with the night class.

It was odd for Shiki to talk to me, and even odder for him not to know where Ichijo was. From what I understood from Zero, those two were closer then they should be. _I wonder where Ichijo ran off to…._

--

"Damn vampire!" I curst under my breath. If it wasn't for them I could be sleeping still, but oh no! Kaname and I have to keep an eye on them so they don't run off with their dates! This had to be one of the chairman's stupider ideas and trust me; there was a long list of them.

"Calm down, you know we can sense emotion." Kaname kissed my forehead, before heading towards the door.

"I don't give a crap." I was angrier then usual and if the night class could tell… then they should stay the hell away from me!

Kaname chuckled, "I know you don't, but please behave yourself tonight. I have to take care of a few things first, get some more rest."

"I am _NOT_ tired!" He had warned me ever since we woke up and I wasn't enjoying hearing him at the moment, but Kaname never heard my comment, he had already left leaving me behind.

"Damn vampire…" I sat down on the couch messaging my temples. Maybe I was a _little _tired, but it wasn't like I could do anything about that. Well, maybe I could rest my eyes for a little until Kaname comes back.

….

"What the hell do you want Kuran?!" I said when I felt the vampire's presence following me.

"Where have you been Zero? You just left for a week." Kaname said now walking beside me.

"It's Kiryu to you Kuran, and what do you care where I was?"

"Since when did you leave my side?" Kaname retorted.

I could feel my anger rising again. Sara had said Kaname would come and see me the moment we returned, but she never said he would have persisted like this. "Go back to your dorm Kuran; the day class will be exiting their dorm soon. Don't cause a commotion." I walked faster, but Kaname kept his pace matched mine perfectly.

"Wouldn't you stop calling me Kuran Zero, this is getting annoying. I know something happened with you and Sara, she erased your memory!"

I snapped no one accused Sara of doing anything with out proof. I pulled out my bloody rose and pointed it at Kaname's head. "Shut the hell up Kuran." I said hearing the hatred in my own voice. All I wanted to do at that moment was place a bullet in between his eyes and watch the life leave them.

"Kiryu, put that away." Kaname said putting his hands up.

"Oh, now you call me Kiryu, how considerate of you."

"Put the gun away Kiryu." Kaname repeated himself, taking a step closer.

"Don't move one more step!" I spat threw my teeth. "You know I will pull the trigger."

Kaname ignored me and took an other step closer. "Zero, I will ask you one more time, put the gun away or I will have to attack you too and I don't really want to get blood on my clothes."

"Hell no, how do I know you wont sink your death fangs into my neck."

"You don't." Kaname said before leaping at me.

I pulled the trigger, the bullet wized past Kaname head and he landed on top of me.

"Hell you don't!" I said flipping on top trying to aim my Bloody Rose gun at his head again.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kaname kicked the gun out of my hands and over to the woods. I leaped up and ran over to retrieve it, but Kaname was already there.

"What is your problem Kuran?!"

He was silent for a long time until he looked back at me, are eyes meet, a chill ran down my spine. Kaname's eyes were glowing red, never had I seen them so scary.

"W-well?" I stuttered again.

"I want my Zero back." He said jumping on top of me and knocking me on my back into the woods.

"Get Off Kuran!!" I said pushing against his chest, but that was all I had time to say before Kaname's lips crashed into my own pinning my wrists above my head. My heart felt as if it was torn apart, like it was looking for something it had lost.

I didn't know what was going on until I felt Kaname lip leave mine and brush against my fully exposed neck.

"Kur-"

"Don't say anything; this is going to be hard enough as it is." He mumbled against my neck. His lips stopped brushing against my skin, he began to suck and nibble on the pulls in my neck.

I didn't have time to think about what he was going to do before I heard someone call his name.

Kaname didn't even flinch; the strokes of his tongue on my pulls were getting faster. I was breathing heavy and I wished who ever had called Kaname would get rid of him.

"Your worried," He murmured again, "relax for muscles or this will hurt even more."

Kaname's plan hit me then, he was going to drink my blood!

…

I felt smooth lips against my own when I woke up, shit, Kaname had found me a sleep. Shit. The lips moved hungrily against mine asking for entrance, to which I granted. Are tongues crashed together tasting each others mouths'.

Kaname was real into it, I thought was I felt his hand slid up and down between my legs. Usually he was up-tight when there was work to be done but I pushed the thought aside and went back to exploring his mouth.

Kaname tasted sweeter then I remembered. I placed my hand on his neck and pressed his body harder on him. Kaname's hand slipped up inside of my shirt and traced lazy circles on my chest. I moan exited my lips and intertwined are legs together, something still didn't feel right but I couldn't place my finger on it…

"Zero?" I opened my eyes and looked over to the door. Kaname stood there with Aido and Kain. My eyes when from one shocked face to the next, then finally to Kaname. His eyes were wide and his face displayed a number of emotions: torment, disappointed and angry. Those emotions soon were wiped off his face when his eyes locked with someone else's.

**O.o who could be on top of our lovely Zero??**

**(you know, I think that was prettyyyyyyyyyyyyyy good! I guess being high is good for something…… high on candy! Hold up two large bages of skitels and in the other hand three Lovesless mangas….) **

**PLEWSSSS don't tell jay I eat her candy, she'll eatttttt me!! Then no more vampire heart!! REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSS**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter, it means a lot to see people like my story and want me to continue it

**Thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter, it means a lot to see people like my story and want me to continue it. I get excited to see your comments and I update faster, so in the end, it is a win win situation. Ok, so here I go… **

**And the bitch who is with Zero on the couch is none other then…**

Chapter 23

"What the hell are you doing to Zero?!" Kaname looked like he was about to bit whoever's head right off, Aido and Kain took a step back not wanting to get involved with the soon to be fight to the death… smart idea.

I felt the weight shift on top of me bringing my attention from the three vampires at the door to whoever was with me.

My eyes locked with a smiling face, Sara was straddling my hips breathing heavily. "You know," she said completely ignoring Kaname, "It should be a sin the way you can kiss." She leant down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"S-Sara?" I stuttered stupidly.

_SHIT_! I screamed in my head, I felt sick, almost enough to puck. I had known something didn't feel right, how could I have been so stupid to miss the fact that there was no dick!?

"Yes?" She said resting her head on my chest. "Would you like to continue where we left off?"

Sara shoot a look at Kaname, "you know it is really rude to walk in with out knocking."

"Get off." I said trying to sit up, but she simply pushed me back against the couch. Strong as I am, who could win against a pure blood?

"Sara," Kaname began, I was starting to worry. His fists were clenched tightly and his eyes were closer too. "I suggest you leave now and stay out of my sight if you don't want to die today."

"Kaname, Kaname, Kaname." She said shaking her head, "You aren't in the possessing for making threats, especially with such a fragile thing under me. With one motion of my hand, I could snap his little neck."

"Sara," A new voice of warning joined the room. Ichiru was standing behind Kaname staring at her angrily. "You shouldn't be doing this, get up, we are going."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to a human like yourself?" Sara shot back, sitting straight up again.

"Sara," He warned her again, "we're leaving." This time he step forward passing Kaname and taking her wrist.

Sara sighed giving up, I don't know why she listened to Ichiru, but I didn't care as long as Sara wasn't on top of me.

The two of them headed for the door, but Sara stopped right as she passed Kaname. "You should keep a good eye on your little toy over there. Pure bloods aren't used to not getting what we want, isn't that right Kaname?" Before Kaname had the time to respond to the threat or do something worse Ichiru pulled Sara out of the room and hopefully away from the school so Kaname could cool down.

Kain and Aido took this time to leave too, the smart thing to do at the moment. I wasn't to sure if _I _wanted to stay. They left shutting the door.

"Kaname?" I said jumping to my feet when we were alone. "Look, I didn't know that it was Sara, I just thought it was-" I decided to stop when Kaname walked right passed me and flopped down on the couch where Sara had just been. I felt completely helpless; Kaname was making holes into the floor with his glair and I wasn't sure if I should try to explain what happened.

"Zero?" Kaname called, keeping his gaze on the floor. I took my cue and sat down beside him.

After an other long pause Kaname spoke again. "You have been distracted for the past few days." It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyway. "Does whatever that was bothering you have to do with Sara?"

I took this chance to tell him everything: about what Ichiru had said to me in the woods about the Silver Blood, Sara plan to turn me human, and the dreams I had been having. I felt extremely bad for not telling him about this before now, I had intended not to cause him to worry, but I guess I failed trying. Kaname knew something was wrong, but he simply thought it was because I had lost my feelings for him.

"If this is Sara's plan, I can't just wait for it to play out." Kaname said as he passed back and forth the room. I still sat on the couch, I had fallen a sleep earlier, but it hadn't really been a restful sleep. Also waking up to have a crazy vampire on top of you, thinking it is someone else would put you in an even better mood.

Kaname seemed to have re-gained control of his emotion, but only a little. He was furious at Sara and he wanted to report her right away, but unfortunately there was no law for steeling lips.

I would have told Kaname to calm down, but I didn't think that would have been a good idea with his present state. There was only an hour before the mixed ball and a million jobs needed to me completed before then. Usually Ichijo would have been put in charge when Kaname was busy, but no one had seen him since yesterday morning. The jobs were then passed to the next most trusted vampires; Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido. Lucky them.

"We need to get ready, I would rather see to the safely of the day class over my own." I said finally standing up.

"The night class has been warned that if there is even one drop of blood from there dates, even if it isn't there fault, they will be dealt with by me personally." Kaname said looking out towards the main building were students and teachers were busy setting up.

"Whatever," I mumbled, walking into the bathroom. I undressed and turned on the shower. Kaname had already laid out some pointless clothing for the dance. It wasn't like we were even going to go. Are task was to keep the night class in line.

I after about a minuet of being in the shower, the bathroom door opened up. "What do you want Kaname?" Tonight was going to be hell; all I wanted to do was stay here with the warm water from the shower covering me.

"You are not leaving my sight tonight, so get used to it." I could see his out line leaning against the sink.

"Really, then you should be in here with me, that is, if you are keeping me in sight at all times."

Kaname cuckolded at this, "Trust me, if I didn't have to be the one responsible for all the day classes lives, you wouldn't be leaving the shower any time soon."

"How can you be so damn horny all the time?" I turned off the shower and stepped out, not bothering to wrap a towel around me.

Kaname eyed me examining every inch of my body as if it was the first time. "Why do you have to look so eatable?"

"Why do you have to look? Just close your eyes and pretended I'm not here." Kaname smirked.

"Then that will not be keeping you in sight."

"Then stop your complaining." I pressed up against Kaname, if tonight was going to be hell; I at least wanted something out of it. I wrapped one leg around his and my arms around his neck.

"Zero," Kaname warned.

"I told you to stop complaining; now I'm going to have to get you to close your eyes." I pressed harder again Kaname, I could feel myself getting hard, but that would only help me in making Kaname lose his control to me.

"Good luck." Kaname said, brushing his finger tips down my bare back.

"I'll take it as a challenge." I brought are lips together, are teeth crashing into each other is well. I pushed the sting away and started the game.

Kaname mouth soon opened letting my tongue enter his hot mouth. Finally familiar territory, how stupid had I been to believe Sara was Kaname, well, I was going to erase my memory of that kiss with Kaname mouth right now. Are tongues swerved around each other.

When I started to get bored with just his mouth, I pulled back biting his lip. "Are you finished yet? I'm disappointed."

"Baka, I'm just getting started." I pulled off Kaname shirt; I hadn't had one on, making my life easier.

I pushed Kaname over on his back. It was my turn to be on top for once.

"You do realize we have to be at the dance in less then an hour, could you please just cut this out." Kaname said edging me on, he always did play dirty.

"Hell, no." I ended that conversation with are lips being brought back together, with that my determination was reunited. My lips only left Kaname's to go to his neck. Wet kisses from his ear to his chin, soon I found stop I liked and began to leave my mark. Sucking and biting the pale skin.

"You better not leave a mark." Kaname warned, but I didn't give a shit at the moment. Kaname wasn't the one in control.

When I was happy with my mark on his neck, my lips continued down wards leaving a trail of kisses on my way down covering every part of exposed flesh.

"Zero," Kaname warned again when he realized I had un-zipped his pants and slid them off.

"Would you shut the hell up, you're the one who challenged me to this." I reminded him before I took his length in my hands. I slid my tongue from the base to the tip tasting the pre-cum. I did this action a few times until Kaname hips buck a little.

"Damn it Zero." I smiled placing Kaname's hard into my mouth. I was going to get him to lose him control.

I slid Kaname deeper into my throat and then out, licking the tip. Kaname's hips bucked again. My strokes began to get bigger and faster, swiveling my tongue around his erection. His hips bucked, pushing his length deeper into my throat, a moan coming from his lips. "Uh-mn Zero…" Kaname panted.

I had no intention of chocking; I placed both my hands on ether side of his hip. _Easy_, I thought, telling Kaname was reaching the end. My tongue and fangs continued to work bringing Kaname in and out of my mouth.

"D-damn….it!" Kaname moaned, I picked up my movements until I heard Kaname moan again and spill into my mouth. I swallowed with out hesitation.

"Looks like I win."

--

"Why did you do that?" Ichiru spat angrily at me. "Do you realize if I hadn't come and found you, you would have been tore to shreds?! Do you ever think?!"

"Calm down," I said cheerfully, "I needed to get the blood inside of him; I just got carried away…" My mind wondered off to that kiss, it had been more alluring then predicted. The original plan had been to poor the blood into anything Zero might use, but when I walked in and saw him a sleep on the couch so venerable and beautiful I changed my plan. "What does it really matter as long as the Silver Blood was in him?"

"Everything could have been ruined just like!"

I simply shrugged, "anyways, why the sudden change inn heart?"

Ichiru was silent for a little wile, but the spoke. "that isn't important, we have other things to take care of before the night is over. Zero will be under our control after tonight."

**O.O damn!! Why has Ichiru had the change of heart?? Ain't gonna tell you!! Also, what ever happened vice-president?? Ain't gonna tell you that too!! REVIEW PLEASE**


	24. Chapter 24

O

**O.O Thank you all ****SOOOOOO**** much for all of your reviews from the last chapter! I actually had a tear in my eye 'cause I was so damn happy (Jay isn't going to let that down T.T ) Anyways, I had this chapter done about two days ago and am glad I didn't post it then 'cause I came back to it and added some other events from the advice people gave me… Someone also asked me to make my chapters longer O.O … to tell you the truth… I thought my last one was long…Anyways… here we go with chapter 24!**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I tried to do Yuki perspective again, I don't know what it is, but I can't just do the perspective of a girl!**

Chapter 24

The girls' dormitory was filled with the sound of laughs', the stench of hairspray and perfume. "I need fresh air Yori or I'm going to die!" I dragged the two of us out of the dorm and sat down on the stairs. It was finally twilight and when I thought this chaotic day was at the end, the night was showing to be more stressful then I originally thought.

"Get up Yuki or your dress with be covert in dirt!" She had finally managed to make me look like princess, and snow princess she called me earlier. When the headmaster heard I hadn't found a dress yet, he ran to his personal stanches and found a rather simple white dress. The pale silk draped of my hips and just skimmed the ground. The sleeves were a little too long, but Yori made quick work of them, pinning them up with a pair of sapphire broaches. The material went past my coaler bone to about half way up my neck, but with a slit in the silk. The dress was beautiful, Yori had successfully pinned my hair up in the back with an other sapphire pin. The true snow princess and I had sat in the dirt… sounds about right.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" I said as I heard music coming from the main school building.

"We are to meet our matches at the pathway between the dance and the night dorms, we are expected to walk in and not leave are dates the rest of the night." Yori still was trying to find a way out of her match with Aido. I would never admit this, but, the two of them would complement each other perfectly. Yori would keep Aido in line and Aido would give Yori a nice night.

My date was still MIA; Shiki had come by again this afternoon seeing if Ichijo had popped by and even if Ichijo was around… I wasn't sure how things would work out; he is just too much like a little puppy.

The doors behind us burst open and the whole day class girls came spilling out. "Guess it's time to go before we get trampled." It was Yori who did the pulling this time.

When the day class students finally arrived at the path, the entire night class was waiting looking even less human. We all found are date and stood waiting for the headmaster to make his speech signaling the start of the dance.

Ichijo was nowhere to be seen, neither were Kaname and Zero. They must be still setting up. I thought, not paying any attention to the students moving around me. I knew Yori would be up at the start of the line with Aido, there isn't any point on running to catch up if I'm with out a date.

"Yuki!" I turned around to see Ichiru with Sara.

"H-hi." I said bowing my head slightly to Sara, I could stand to look her in the eyes, but with Ichiru it wasn't so bad.

"Oh, Ichijo ditched you I see, I'm so sorry Cross." Sara put a hand on my shoulder, "What kind of jerk would do that?"

Ichiru shot Sara a glare and said something to fast for me to understand, but whatever he said silenced Sara. "Did you see him in the night dorm?" I kept my eyes locked on Ichiru's shoes.

"Sorry sweetie, haven't seen him. But if you are looking for someone to go ask Zero and Kaname are still back at the dorm." Sara was the one that talked again, "And if you do happen to run into Ichijo on your way there, please say hi for me."

I nodded quickly and ran past the two.

I wasn't completely out of ear shot when heard Ichiru speak. "What the hell was that about Sara?! You know she will find Ichijo in _your _room half beaten to death!"

I froze in my spot. "That might be true, but why does that really matter? I already told you this wouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever just don't screw this up of us."

I began to run again, what could Ichiru meant? Was Ichijo actually hurt?! I closed my eyes tightly. Something was going on at the academy, but I could figure it out. Something that would most likely affected the peace here, that couldn't happen. Not after all the effort the headmaster has put in trying to change the relationship between vampires and humans!

I slammed right into something, I few backwards. "Whoa!"

"Watch out where you are going Yuki." A stern voice warned the same person who caught me before I fell back on my butt.

"Zero!" I said looking up into his face, he has his usual blank expression, there was no way I would have been able to tell something was wrong with him. **O.O hint, hint**

"What?" He said, annoyed at my loud voice.

"Yuki, why are you here at he night dorm?" Kaname asked, stepping into view from the open door.

"Um, Ichijo," I stuttered, I still blushed in his presence even thought I no longer like Kaname. It was a habit that would take sometime to get over. "Um, Shirabuki told me that I might find Ichijo here."

Both of their faces went black at Sara's name. Zero pushed me out of his arms and looked back at the dorm. "She said in the dorm? We checked all the rooms, but they are all empty…"

Kaname shook his head, "We never looked on the top floor, there is a few rooms up there that should be locked," Zero and Kaname exchanged worried looks again, "but a locked door wouldn't stop a vampire."

My heart was pounding in my chest; they were starting to scar me. Why was it so bad that Sara knew where Ichijo was? "What is going on?" I said, but neither answered.

"Yuki go back to the dance right now." Zero said before re-entering the dorm and disappearing in the dark entrance room.

"Zero?!" I called after him; I didn't like this situation at all.

"Yuki," Kaname said looking back at me, "listen to Zero and go tell the headmaster to keep an eye on things for a little wile. We will return when everything is settled."

Then Kaname turned, shutting the doors at my face.

What is going on?!

I kicked down the first door, empty, the second room, empty. "What does Shirabuki have against Ichijo?" Third room, empty.

"Believe this or not, Sara is short tempered. Ichijo would drive anyone crazy, pushing Sara this far would be child's play." Kaname said double checking every room. "Shiki said Ichijo never came back when he left the night dorm yesterday morning. I doubt Sara would have killed him, that isn't her. She enjoys prolonging these things." Forth room, empty.

"Damn it, where is he?!"

"Just keep looking, there is only two more rooms on this floor, he should be in one." Fifth room, empty.

"Why would she have sent Yuki back here to find him?"

"I don't know; stop asking questions I can't answer."

The last damn door in the hallway, unlocked. "Oi, Kaname!" I opened the door to find the blinds pulled shut, humans' eyes wouldn't have been able to see but I could see just as easily as in daylight: nothing. "Damn it!" I turned around and stormed past Kaname. There was nothing in the room, only a blanket laying _flat_ on the floor. No way could Ichijo be hidden under it.

"You call yourself a vampire…" Kaname mumbled, pulling me back towards the empty room. "Go in there and tell me what you smell." He pushed me threw the door.

I was there about a second when I caught the unforgettable smell. The copper smell filled my nose, making my mouth water and my heart pond. "Blood, I smell blood." How could I have mist it the first time?

Kaname now past by me silently and bent over and picked up the blanket to revile simmered blood and a lot of it. "It is Takuma's" it was the first time I heard Kaname call Ichijo by his first name.

The blood was dry and probably a day old, which would explain the fact that no one knew or saw where Ichijo was. Did she actually kill him?

"Zero?!" Kaname said looking down at me.

_What?_ Was what I wanted to say but nothing came out.

"Zero, are you alright?" Kaname was over top of me, I had fallen over on my side and was losing my vision, my chest pounding faster as if it was going to jump out of me completely.

"Kana…Ah!" A piercing pain shot threw me as if I had just been shot by my Bloody Rose. I hadn't felt this kind of pain since the night I attacked Yuki, but it almost seemed worse, my vision grew worse and worse until all I saw was black.

I ran back just as Kaname and Zero had told me, my hair was wind tossed and I had tripped and ripped my dress. "Headmaster!" I panted when I finally reached his side.

"My, my, my Yuki! What on earth ever happened to you!?"

"Ichijo….Zero….and…." I was too out of breath to speak clearly. I was a good runner, but not from one side of the school ground the other.

"Ichijo, oh, yes." The headmaster led me over into an other classroom. "He is terribly sorry for not being able to walk with you like the others, but he has been waiting for you on the dance floor." The headmaster pulled out a white box and placed it in my hands. "I thought with your luck something like this might happen so I brought and extra with me. Put it on and go find him, tell me whatever you want when you have caught your breath."

"But…" None of this made sense. There had just been a man hunt (vampire hunt) for Ichijo, but no one knew where he was… and now he has been waiting for me to dance?!

I changed quickly and tried to fix my hair. The dress was less extravagant, but beautiful in a different way. A royal purple with white trim, (strapless, of course). I walked back out and found Yori standing beside the girl I recognized to be Kain's date.

"Hi, Yori" I scanned the dance floor filled of people _and _vampires for our dates, but no luck.

"Kain and Aido ran off the moment they found Ichijo. Shiki soon left too. What happened to your dress?" Yori asked looking at my new look.

"Long story…when did Ichijo arrive?"

"Right after everyone entered the main building."

"You have been alone all this time?" I looked over at the other girl, she seemed to be rather angry at the fact she was not dancing with the love of her life.

"It doesn't really matter to me; the whole way here Aido kept on pestering Kain, I kind of sorry for him having to put up with that nut job 24/7."

The three of us walked over to the few tables set up around the ballroom. We didn't really have much other choice with our dates missing.

All of the day class girls were desperately looking around the room for someone, but I could figure out why. Would they be happy with there night class date?

"Look at them Yuki," Yori said when she noticed the group of girls on the other side of the room too, "they are looking for the famous couple; Kiryu and Kuran. They have been at it this whole time, the number is growing too."

"Oh…" Kaname and Zero had run to go find Ichijo, but with him here, they should have been here by now…

"We are very sorry about that ladies," we all jumped when Kain, Aido and Ichijo where suddenly standing in front of us, "we had something that needed looked after, but we should waist anymore of your time." Ichijo said smiling, extending his hand to me. "Would you like to dance, Yuki Cross?"

I saw Kaname and Shiki walking too, Kaname was talking to him, but you couldn't tell if you weren't looking his lips where hardly moving.

I noticed Yuki staring at me and gave her a quick smile. She must be really confused about this whole situation but it was probably better this way. Things weren't adding up. Ichijo disappearing, his blood on the floor, him coming back completely unharmed with a full explanation for his absence…apparently his grandfather had requested his presence un-expectantly. I wasn't sure if I could believe his story or not, but that wasn't the thing that worried me. Zero had fainted back at the night dorm for some reason I couldn't figure out. He had been fine all afternoon, completely himself.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do dorm president?" Shiki asked seeing Ichijo, he seemed to want to talk to him one on one about what had happened.

"No, thank you for your help Shiki, go enjoy the dance." Shiki bowed his head and walked towards his three friends.

I looked around trying to see Sara, but when I saw Ichiru standing by himself I suddenly didn't like the fact Zero was by himself at the night dorm.

"Where were you?" Ichiru was standing outside of the ball when I returned from the night dorm. "Kuran knows you aren't here, he just left to go check on Zero!"

"Calm down, I just followed Ichijo to make sure everything work when I altered his memory."

"Don't tell me to clam down Sara! I am going to be like this until Zero his human!"

"Shh, don't yell. The entire night class is just barely out of range." As if that really mattered! I thought happily walking back into the ball. Everything was going off as I had planed. The Silver Blood that had been placed in Zero earlier had already begun to turn every vampire part of Zero back to human.

This was the way it worked; the blood could have easily worked its way out of him but I set everything up with Yuki to go _find _Ichijo. I had known Zero and Kaname would be the ones in the end going to the top floor in search of him. Silver Blood was triggered by one thing, and one thing only; dried vampire blood.

It was like killing two birds with one stone; I would be able to break even with that annoying vice-president and the vampire blood would be taken care of.

Of course, I couldn't just let Ichijo walk off knowing what was going on… I used the Silver Blood that remained make sure nothing would slip out.

Silver Blood works different on vampire then ex-humans, the blood can change memories. For his injuries, that was the easiest part, quick healing isn't impossible for vampires.

"This is almost too easy."

The last piece of the puzzle was almost completed…

**O.O Well, well, well! Put that in your pip and smoke it! 'kay, I'm really sorry, but I have to say this chapter sucks! Anyway, review if you want too… I'm not expecting much… oh, yeah, I type this in one day! I'm fingers are going to fall off! I hope this is long enough for you all!!**

**Conner**


	25. Chapter 25

I had a hard time deciding how I was going to swing in all the parts to this story in this chapter… I wanted to re-explain eve

**I had a hard time deciding how I was going to swing in all the parts to this story in this chapter… I wanted to re-explain everything that happened at the end of chapter 24. I don't think Zero will be in this chapter 'cause I had someone already guess what was going to happen so Jay made me re-writ the end T.T so not fun! Anyway, this is the second last chapter!! Things should get moving! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter, I wanted to update last weekend but as I already said Jay made me re-writ the chapter!! **

**Oh yeah, I picked one of my favorite characters' (Hanabusa) for part of this chapter's point of few!! **

**-Conner **

Chapter 25

"Ichijo are you sure you're OK? You seem to be a little off."

"Yep, right as rain!" The cheery vise-president replied and flashed one of his famous smiles. "And if that was all you wanted to ask me Aido, can I please return to the dance. I feel terrible for leaving Yuki earlier and now being dragged off again…" Takuma trailed off, looking behind him to the main building where the ball was being held.

"Fine, if you say you are alright." I threw my arms up in defeat. Takuma vanished for more then a day, and returns almost like he never left?!

"Kuran wanted to see you before you return Ichijo." Akatsuki reminded him.

"Okay!" Ichijo turned and walked away.

"Do you really believe what he is saying?" Akatsuki asked when the vampire was out of ear shot.

"Not one word. Sara has something to do with this; there is no way Ichijo would have gone away with out telling at least one of us."

"Kuran tried to get a hold of Ichijo grandfather, but he is away on a business trip…"

"Hmm…" I leaned up against the wall to the night dorm. I and Akatsuki had been asked by Kaname to keep an eye on the dorm this evening. Zero had past out **(fainted sounds to girly for Zero…heh) **when the two of then had ran back in looking for Ichijo.

Kaname didn't feel right keeping him here by himself after the afternoon events, and I didn't blame him. Sara had something in plan for tonight to Kaname was watching her and Ichiru.

"This academy isn't as peaceful as it used to be." Akatsuki voice startled me and I looked over at this figure in the dark. He was looking up towards the windows on the dorm. "I don't think the headmaster will be able to control the war going on between the night class students, even with Kaname's help."

I was surprised by my Akatsuki's statement; usually he would oblivious to the world and didn't care what happened as long if it didn't involve him.

"Jeez, what with you being all depressed, so what, Sara is vowing to kill every last one in the night class? That isn't new news." I said jokingly, he simply rolled his eyes.

"You're missing the point Hanabusa, Kaname found Ichijo's blood in on of the empty rooms. She has something planed, she has even warned us. For some reason Sara wants Zero and she won't stop until she has him."

Akatsuki had a point, Sara was known for her stubbornness, as all Pure Bloods. But the only thing that didn't make any sense was why she needed Ichijo?

"It is a good thing there is only two Pure Bloods at Cross Academy. I don't think Zero would like three Pure Bloods in love with him." Akatsuki smiled at this.

...

It is a shame Kaname didn't put two better vampires to keep Zero safe. I thought as I looked out the window down at Aido and Kain. I had hoped Kaname would have been the one to watch over his precious one, but then again, this might just be as much fun.

I slipped into the dorm room and headed straight to the bedroom. I wanted to fell Zero being turned into a human, so I risked being caught by Kaname and escaped Ichiru watch and snuck up to the night dorm.

This was almost too easy, in one hour, if everything went right, I would be holding all the pieces.

Zero was sprawled out on top of the sheets still dressed in his evening wear. I have to say, his sleeping face as just irresistible. All the anger and annoyance was washed from his face and you couldn't tell just how much he loved Kaname.

A smile spread across my face just thinking about what Kaname face might look like when he sees Zero on top of _me_ and not himself.

I looked around the dark room; Zero being human was going to complicate things a lot. At the moment the only thing I wanted more the Zero was his blood. Since the first time I smelt it I knew I wanted to be the one with their fangs puncturing his neck…

Zero steered in his sleep, his transformation depended on how long it took for the Silver Blood to work. There're cases in the past when other vampires attempted to turn an ex-human back into a human where the process didn't work due to the fact of the amount of blood the ex-human had consumed in there vampire state.

But for Zero condition it didn't seem to be a problem because I could smell a stronger and stronger smell of that of a human coming from the sleeping boy.

I moved over to the bed and sat down beside him "Just a little more my love…"

Zero's face twisted into a scowl, almost like he was awake.

...

(Zero Dream)

"Kur-"

"Don't say anything; this is going to be hard enough as it is." He mumbled against my neck. His lips stopped brushing against my skin, he began to suck and nibble on the pulls in my neck.

I didn't have time to think about what he was going to do before I heard someone call his name.

Kaname didn't even flinch; the strokes of his tongue on my pulls were getting faster. I was breathing heavy and I wished who ever had called Kaname would get rid of him.

"Your worried," He murmured again, "relax for muscles or this will hurt even more."

Kaname's plan hit me then, he was going to drink my blood!

"Get off!" I pushed harder against his chest.

He didn't say anything, but it was almost like he had frozen on top of me.

"Kaname get off!" I felt the weight on my body lift, Kaname sat up and let out a sight.

"I can't do it…"He mumbled, Kaname looked terrible, which was hard for someone in the night class, almost as if he hadn't slept in months. "I won't do it; I won't take away your life!" Kaname said with more determination.

I stayed on my back looking up at the Pure Blood, what the hell just happened?! Kaname turned away from me, but it didn't look like he was going anywhere fast.

It was then when I noticed a mark on his neck…

**(Sorry, Sorry! I have to jump in again; you should all know what this is!! If you don't, then, then…I suck at writing! Know; please continue reading this crappy chapter….)**

**...**

"Oi, Hanabusa…"

"I know, you don't need to warn me. Something wrong." The night dorm had just grown deathly quiet and I could no longer sense Zero, but the smell of a human.

We pushed open the door to the dorm and rushed up the stairs. We turned the last corner, but instead of having a clear path I ran straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going vampire." The cold voice surprised me, I had ran into Zero.

"Oh, it is only you. Sorry about that Kiryu."

"Whatever," He simply walked past me and knocking me against the wall.

"What the hell was that for?!" I turned to glare at the back of his head.

"Since when did I have to be nice to a monster like you?" Zero kept walking and headed down the stairs.

Just then I realized where the human smell was coming from, Akatsuki had the same confused expression on his face. "Wha-"

"Don't just stand there you two. Aren't you guys going to tell Kaname his beloved is awake…" Sara walked out of the door down beside Zero. "And the fact that he is now human."

**Sorry for the short chapter, you see… well I only have one reason, if I would continue I would be getting too close to………….. nope, don't gonna say anything else! **


	26. Hello Readers!

HELLO

HELLO!

Sorry to tell you this, but Conner is band from my house for a week (now only four more days) and he asked me to tell you this. Conner also wanted to know if there are any questions you all would like to know about what has happened in the story. He said in the next chapter there is part where he is having hard time writing and wants to clear up any confusion you might have. Please feel free to ask and he will do his best to answer (and to pass his next math test) to continue the story. Thank you for reading this!! .

From beautiful feather;

Jay

Oh yeah, me and Conner want to know who you want to end the story. We both have different endings, mine is the one I originally had planed out and Conner's is different. Totally different outcomes. (pick mine 'cause I'm better the Conner!)


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait, but I'll try make it up to you with this chapter. I don't know what it is but I had a really hard time getting my thoughts down on paper this time, Jay really had me work this time (even though I can't tell the difference…. Oh well, as long as you all like it) and I even reached into some other yoais for the ending chapter. (The things I do for you all… ) Yep, almost done with this one, I'm kinda sorry to say it too. I will have to writ an other over the summer, I'll have more time too! Anyway, enough of me talking about pointless things you all don't care about… here is the second (I hope) last chapter!**

Chapter 26

-Three days after the ball-

Ichijo starred at the wooden door trying to decide if he should knock or not, Kaname wasn't in the best of moods and he had every right to be. This has been three days since the ball, also it has been three days since Kaname has left his room, three days since he has realized his memory was tampered with and finally it has been three days since anyone has seen Zero.

Ichijo decided it would be better if the president would be felt alone for a little wile longer. Things haven't been the same, and the evidence was starting to show.

The vice-president walked into his room and shut the door giving a heavy sight. Who would have thought Zero made such an impression of Kaname in such a short amount of time.

He walked over to his window pulling back the heavy blinds, flooding the room with the glaring sun. Usually Ichijo welcomed the sun with open arms, he never missed a chance to be out in its warmth, but today he shielded his eyes and quickly pulled the curtains closed. It has also been three days since Ichijo has slept peacefully.

Three days ago; night of the ball.

"Takuma," Yuki said with a nervous voice, "you seem a little off tonight. Are you alright?"

Ichijo looked down at the guardian with surprise, why did everyone keep asking if he was of? He was standing and enjoying himself with Yuki and the other students of Cross Academy.

"Yes, Yuki," Ichijo said with a sight taking her hand and leading the girl out onto the ballroom floor. "Couldn't be better!"

Yuki still didn't look convinced, but Ichijo didn't care and was soon spinning her around.

"Everyone was worried about you, why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?"

For some reason or other Ichijo couldn't answer that one either. Never had he ever left school and for that matter, didn't tell anyone where he was going or that he was going,

"Must have been in a rush…"Ichijo mumbled spinning Yuki again. "Enough 20 questions Yuki, you aren't being fair. Let me ask some questions once and a while."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Yuki still had a frown on her face.

"Just wondering, but do you still have feelings for Kaname?"

This question took Yuki by surprise; she stopped dancing and looked up at Ichijo. No one complained about those two being in the way, not when Ichijo was there.

"Ah," A blush creped onto Yuki's face.

_Oops_, Ichijo thought, great question to ask. "Oh, sorry Yuki, I didn't realize-"

"No, it is ok Takume. Do you mind if we stop dancing, I would like some fresh air."

The two walked out of the ballroom and outside into the night. "Yuki, I really am sorry."

"I don't like Kaname!" Yuki yelled turning away from Ichijo.

The vampire stood in sock, he had never heard Yuki raise her voice like this and when she did it was always yelling a certain lazy ex-guardian…

"Zero." This wasn't a question; Yuki didn't like Kaname but Zero.

She nodded slowly. "I'm not sure when I realized my feelings, but I never spoke of them to anyone, not even Yori." Yuki started to tremble her fist clenched. "Then Zero transferred into the night class and I didn't see him as much, and then Kaname…"

Present;

Ichijo hadn't realized what he had stumbled onto at the moment, but all will be reviled in time.

"Ichijo, if I keep on ignoring you, will you stand outside my door forever?" Kaname spoke from inside the room. "You can come in."

"Yes." I entered quickly and saw Kaname spread out on the couch, blinds opened letting in the sunlight.

"Would you like those closed, Kaname?"

"No thank-you, I'm hoping to turn into dust just like what happens to the vampires in your stories."

"No luck?" Ichijo joked approaching the vampire laying down.

A small smile appeared on Kaname's lips, but soon disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"What do you think?" Kaname draped his arm across his eyes shielding them from the sun.

"Will you be attending class this evening Kaname?" The other reason for Ichijo being here was the rest of the night class voted him as the least likely to have his head bitten of by Kaname for pestering him.

"I suppose I should." Kaname said sat up stairring at Ichijo. "I haven't been doing my job properly."

"Eh," Ichijo was caught off guard at the little effort he had to give to convince Kaname. "You don't have too, the class was just wondering when…"

The room fell silent as both vampires pick up a conversation coming from the hallway outside Kaname's door, neither of them had time to react before a unwanted face appeared in the open doorway.

"I was told my boy ran away on you Kaname Kuran, so sad."

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Kaname spat angrily at the top vampire hunter.

"Testy are we? You should be a little nicer to your sempai." Toga Yagari smirked at the obvious angry pureblood.

"You were our sempai for one night; you are hardly worth such title." Kaname stood up trying to regain his cool. Things for him were hard enough without the hunter. "Oh, and I know why you are gracing us with your presence?"

The vampire hunter's lips curled up into a smile stepping into the room completely ignoring the other vampire in the room wondering if it was a good idea to leave Zero's old master with the very irritable dorm leader…

"Found something of yours, I had a hard time bringing it back in one piece. Shirabuki doesn't play fair."

The colour drained from Kaname's face, "W-what does this have to do with _her_." He took a deep breathe and clenched his knuckles tightly. His head began to spin again.

"Nothing, but I left him wondering around on the school grounds. I wouldn't be surprised if Zero already ran off."

"Zero?"

…

Zero sighed and looked up towards the night dorm, "Why the hell am I still here?" He had been told to stay until his master returned from talking with the damn pureblood. He couldn't go back on his word, and now he wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

It had been three days since he got up and left the Cross Academy, for some Zero could figure out what he didn't like about the school but just standing here gave him the creeps.

Zero pulled himself up into one of the large oak trees' beside the wall surrounding the night dorm.

'How long was this going to take? There wasn't really a reason for him to have gone to talk with that damn pureblood.'

Zero rested his head against the trunk of the tree when he found a branch high enough not to be seen by passers by or any vampire that just so happened to look out the window. The sun was high in the sky so hopefully all of the vampires would be dreaming of pretty girls necks'. It would be too much of a scene if he were to be spotted by any member of the night class because of his history with their damn dorm president.

Zero had simply got out of bed and ran off three nights ago, he had felt a little guilty not telling Yuki that he was going or where he was going but at the time he hadn't known where Sara was taking him, he had been in some kind of state of mind and was glad to think clearer.

At the moment all that mattered to Zero was the fact that he was free of Kaname Kuran _and _Sara Shirabuki.

Zero yawned, his master had kept him moving all night to get the school today and he was now realizing how tiered he really was. 'It might be a good idea to rest my eyes for a little wile.' Zero thought before he drifted to sleep…

_Zero's Dream_

God, I feel like such a wimp! I thought angrily skinning into the dark.

I had skipped classes tonight to stay away from Kaname and I even didn't help Yuki tonight with the guardian duties.

I feel like an idiot! I thought sitting out of sight in one of the large oak trees out side of the night dorm. I knew hiding wasn't going to erase my memories but…Last night was a mistake, I know it was!

I leaned back against the hard trunk resting my dizzy head, I had been hiding here all night and most likely wouldn't return to the night dorm for some time still. There was no way anyone was going to get me back into that hell of a room!

Not if Kaname is there, a blush creeping up onto my face.

Why did I let myself go like that? Kaname is the same damn vampire who I have pointed my Bloody Rose at the most in the entire night class, but there had always been someone or something aka a vampire there to stop me.

Why did my opinion change about his so fast?

The sun was going to rise soon and I was still sitting here.

Screw this; I don't care what happened last night, it was one night! I don't care if that never happened again! To my surprise thinking about never seeing Kaname look as beautiful as he did make me my head even dizzier and my heart heavy.

Am I starting to care for Kaname? He is one of the few who I can actually show my feeling to, even if they always end me up in a fight.

"Man, I'm acting like a little girl with her first crush… how pathetic."

"What is pathetic?" I looked down to a pair of wide eyes. "Is that you Zero, have been hiding up in a tree all night?" Yuki called up from the bottom of the tree; soon she was climbing up to where I was.

"Careful you don't fall…" I said helping her up the rest of the way.

When she was setting beside me she finally spoke.

"How long are you going to stay in this tree, you need to get back to your dorm room."

When I didn't respond she took the opportunity to continue.

"You should go get some sleep, you shouldn't keep skipping your classes Zero."

"I don't care about that Yuki."

"…Did…something happen Zero, You seem a little out of it tonight."

"Nothing, Yuki." I said jumping down from the tree. "Night classes are now in the dorms. I can take it from here, go get some rest." I was walking away from her. I need to get away from this school!

"Zero?" I didn't turn back to hear what she had to say, I just want to be alone.

The bell for the starting of the day classes was now going, I had staid up and watched the night class once again. Yuki didn't come looking for me after that, good. Kaname hadn't even been in class…

Why do I care?

(…)

"Because I love him…"

Zero awoke to his own voice.

**O.O Anyways, I just cut this chapter into two, 'cause I wanted to end this chapter with Zero, so put that in you pip and smoke it! Oh, does anyone remember Zero's dream? Chapter 7 I think… hope you all liked it, and if there is any question feel free to ask.**

**Conner**


	28. Final Chapter part A

Final Chapter

Final Chapter **(part A)**

Zero shot straight up fully awake, "What the hell?!" He rubbed his eyes the stared over to the night dorm, his own voice ringing in his head: _Because I love him… _

What had he just said? This is insane, there is no way he could have feelings for that damn Pureblood, there was many reason why he could, and for starters he wasn't gay. When Zero had been that vampire's _lover_ it was just something new to try, he didn't actually have feelings for Kaname.

Right?

The confused teen quickly pushed his uncertainty away. There was no other way around it; there was no way Zero was going to return to this school. That is as long was _he _was still attending the academy.

Zero slid of his branch, landing perfectly on his two feet and started his run back to the main gate, back to his freedom, back to the world were he could forget about Kaname Kuran.

At this thought Zero felt his stomach jump, could he really forget the time he had spent with _that _vampire?

…_Because I love him…_

Oblivious to Zero, he was being played like a puppet. The puppet master wanted Zero to be dragged back kicking and screaming. Why do you think she gave up on her cute ex-ex-human so easily?

The colour drained from Kaname's face, "W-what does this have to do with _her_." He took a deep breathe and clenched his knuckles tightly, Sara was a touchy subject for Kaname, and just hearing her name sent filled him with rage. His head began to spin again.

"Nothing, but I left him wondering around on the school grounds. I wouldn't be surprised if Zero already ran off." The vampire hunter said as casual as if he had just asked if Kaname liked the colour red.

"Zero?"

"Yes, Zero, I came here with him, he didn't want to come in here. For that matter Zero didn't even want to come any closer to this lair, and I don't blame him for what he went through here."

Kaname was suddenly lost. Did Zero remember what happened when he was in the night dorm? If the silverblood erased his memories of being a vampire and Sara then altering them, wouldn't he have no idea what happened to him including the time spent with Kaname?

Almost as if Touga had read Kaname's thoughts. "Zero knows something is wrong because he can fully remember being part of the night class and for that matter," Touga paused looking over at the other member of his audience, Takuma Ichijo, then returned his view to the still confused Kaname,. "everything that happened between yourself and Zero, he is completely awair, and that is the reason why he is hidding in a tree instead of standing beside me now."

Touga inwardly laughed, the real reason why Zero didn't want to come up here was the fact that he would see Kaname, but Zero was more worried about what would happen.

Touga made a mental note to congradulate the Pureblood on having that much influince on his student after everything was settled and Zero was back in school _in _the day class. After all there was no way he was going to let his little cute Zero becomes a drop out.

A chill ran up Zero spin, for the reason he wasn't sure (ha, subconsciously Zero shivered at being called cute ). Pushing the feeling away along with the odd feeling someone was talking about him to looked up to see the main gate leaving the school grounds.

"Finally!" He called out as he stepped out of the archway. Zero was freed of any requirements needed of him, and the best part was out here he was far away from that vampire. No loss there.

"Where do you think your going Zero? I hope you aren't thinking of walking away from Touga."

Zero turned around to see who had seen him leave the academy; of course Zero didn't need to see the face to match the annoying voice.

"Why would I be doing that headmaster?"

"I thought that was the case, so, if you will come with me," The headmaster reached out and grabbed Zero's arm so he wouldn't have any chance to run away, "I will see to that you are set back up in the day class."

Zero stood his ground glaring at the old man, he knew that Zero had no intention of coming along with him and yet the headmaster was acting like nothing was wrong with the fact that Zero had just ran out of the school for a reason!

"Well Zero, are you coming or will I need to go myself and have the arrangements made for you to return under the care of Kaname. I'm sure you will find everything-"

"I'm coming." Zero quickly cut in, there was no way to get out of this situation but there was no way he was going back into the vampire hell if he could help it.

"Glad to hear that." The headmaster said keeping his grip on Zero's arm leading him back to his office.

With in the hour Zero was once again enrolled at the Cross Academy and unable to leave until he graduates, this was to be made sure of.

"Now, you have two options, one if you go straight out and help Yuki with the guardian duties and I will have someone pack up your things from the night dorm and bring them to your new dorm room or two, go pack up your own things this evening when the dorm is empty and unpack tonight." The headmaster called threw the bathroom door; Zero was changing back into his old day class uniform. Zero felt oddly refreshed to be wearing his old black jacket once again and not its white counterpart.

"I'll go get my own things; I'm not a little kid." Zero said fixing his tie in the mirror. The night dorm was sure to be empty at this time of night since all the students should be in their class; it should be that big of a deal.

"Alright, I will leave you to that. Touga has already left since you are behaving yourself," Zero gave a sigh or relief, that bastard had been kept and eye on him since he had ran into Zero the other day and it had been getting on his nerves, "but before he left he told me to give you this." The headmaster slid an envelop under the bathroom door. "Be in tomorrow's class Zero and act like nothing has changed, oh and please don't do anything stupid between now and then."

"Whatever," What on earth did the headmaster mean by _don't do anything stupid_? What did he think Zero would do? Jump the vampires for no apparent reason?

Zero laughed at this, there was nothing he would love to do more then place a bullet in one of those bloodsuckers but there was other tasked needed to be completed before he could have his target practice.

Before Zero headed out of the bathroom he bent down and picked up the envelop from his master.

The letter read:

_Well you little brat, you have turned out be more of a problem then the level E's I go after. I just wanted to wish you a happy term and to stay out of trouble or I will come back and kick your ass!_

_Yagari Touga_

_P.S. The real reason for this letter is to congratulate you on doing the impossible, having complete control over the arrogant and powerful Pureblood Kuran._

"That bastard!" Zero yelled angrily crumpling the letter up and pushing it into his pocket.

Complete control? No one could do anything about the vampires, as everyone can see even level E give vampire hunters a hard time. Not one hunter would ever even dream of having a Pureblood eating out of there hands, to add to that the said Pureblood was from the Kuran family, the great and strong Kuran house. Unbelievable, but none of this mattered to Zero. All he wanted to do was pack up his things and leave the dorm. He hadn't even left the headmaster's private living aria yet and he was already dreading the sigh of that lone building on the edge of the academy.

Zero took a deep breath then pushed the door open and stepped out into the cold night. He was going to be in and out as quickly as he could manage, Zero didn't think his head could handle being in that room for longer then an hour.

…_Because I love him…_

Zero still couldn't get that dream out of his head and with every time he remembered that line Zero would also remember every time he had ever had that thought those words. He stepped into the dorm room; Zero had easy time making his way here considering he had son seen one vampire. Zero made a strait path into his old room blocking off the other door across from his own.

With in two hours everything was packed into boxes or what should be said is thrown into boxes, the night class was would be returning to their dorms in matter of minuets and Zero was still there in Kaname dorm room. This wasn't the situation he wanted to be in, but being so close to having everything packed and over with Zero couldn't simply stop now.

Kaname stood impatiently against the wall waiting for class to end. Usually he would have ditched class to go find Zero and see if he could talk to him but he had a job to do, he had promised Ichijo that he would attend class tonight but neither of them had known that the time Zero would be back at the school.

As soon as the bell rang Kaname was already out of the school heading towards the day dorms. To bad that he was actually heading in the opposite direction of the reason for his quest.

Zero stuffed the last thing into the packing box, he was going to need some help moving everything into the day dorm but Zero could care about that at the moment, he had just heard the sound of the night dorm door be flung open and he could hear the sound of all the night class students heading to their respected rooms.

"Shit," Zero cursed under his breath, he wasn't going to have himself caught in this room this morning if it was the last thing he did. Quickly Zero picked up the bag which contained his clothes and stood silently ear pressed up against the door of his room listening waiting for the halls to be empty or a certain vampire to arrive.

Luckily the halls emptied quickly and Kaname for some reason or other still hadn't returned to his own room, Zero had his escape not even taking the time to close the door behind him.

At this moment Aido also steeped out of his room colliding with the feeing person.

"Sorry," Aido said apologetically to the student who he had just knocked to the ground, "I wasn't paying atten-"

"Whatever," He heard the student say in a highly annoyed voice, "vampires will be vampires, and they don't care about watching where they are going." The cold voice added.

Aido stared in amazement; Zero was standing in front of him glaring at the floor. More importantly Zero was in the night dorm!

"Well, well. I never expected to see you here again. I hear that you have been moved back to the day class, what a shame."

"I don't have time to talk to you; I need to get out of here." Zero said turning away and took to the stairs two steps at a time.

"And why is that Zero? Worried about what might happen to you here?" Aido knew that he was going to be in shit with Kaname if he pissed Zero off, but he wasn't worried about Kaname. He was sure that stalling Zero until Kaname came back would be a good enough reason in the Pureblood's eyes.

"It is Kiryu to you, and there is nothing to be scared off here." Zero said angrily.

"Yes that is true," he heard Aido say with a sigh, "but that is only because dorm president isn't here right?"

Zero turned angrily to respond but as looked to the place Aido had stood, there was nothing there. Zero had been sure Aido hadn't moved as he had descended the stairs.

"Am I right?"

Zero turned once again, this time facing forward towards the door. There stood Aido between the door and himself.

"Move out of my way Aido, we don't want to make a scene here."

"Why aren't you answering my question Kiryu?"

"Why does everyone keep pestering me about Kuran?! Just leave me alone!" Zero shoved past Aido and ran out of the night dorm.

_Why, why do people keep on talking about him to me? Don't they know that there is nothing between us?! He is a vampire and a Pureblood at that, why does everyone look down on me all of sudden, as if I could break when touched?! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!_

Zero kept on running, not stopping even when he past the entrance. He kept on running, running straight back into danger…

**Well, there you have it. I'm thinking of having a second part to this story… but then again… I won't have time of this for a little wile 'cause of exams…. And I would like to pass this year! Please review and tell me what you think. Originally this was like, 15 pages long… to I cut it in two… this is part one!**


	29. Final Chapter part B

Final Chapter (part B)

"Where could you have gone, Zero?"

Yuki looked over the roof of the school, watching as the last night class student entered the night dorm. Guardian duties were officially finished until twilight. She could try to get some sleep in before the classes start in two hours. Yuki's work load had doubled since Ichiru had dropped out of school and Zero also running off too. This had angered her when the headmaster had told her four days ago that Zero had dropped out of school with that Pureblood named Shirabuki, but what had angered her Yuki the most was the fact that Kaname just let Zero leave and he didn't try to stop him or go after his so called 'lover'. Since then Yuki hadn't even looked at Kaname, she couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

Yuki staggered back to her dorm with the last of her energy. How was she going to live going to all of her classes? The teachers seemed to be bringing down their anger at Zero's absence on her. Meaning every time the teacher needed an answer, Yuki was the one they asked. They needed someone to finish the math problem on the bored that they had specially made up for this class, Yuki was there, or if they needed a volunteer for reading the new English novel… Yuki is the person to ask!

"Hey Yuki."

"Hey, Zero. Skipped out on your duties again I see." She scoffed at him heading to the girl dorm building. This is just great, just what Yuki needed, Zero being lazy again!

Yuki pushed past the doors to the dorm at stormed up the staircase. Seeing Zero had put her in a bad mood again, this was entirely his fault, he should have never ran away!

Yuki froze just before heading into her room. How could she have been so dense?

The guardian bolted down the stairs and headed out to where she had seen Zero. _I'm an idiot!_ Yuki though to herself, she had just completely blown off Zero. Hadn't she just been wishing she could see him again?

"Zero!" Yuki shouted when Zero's shadowed figure came into sight. "Zero, wait up!" She called again, but he kept on his path headed straight to the dorm at almost a run. Yuki was about to shout again when someone else beat her to the punch, or should I say something.

"Zero," the voice rang clearly threw the woods near the dorm, "do not walk away from me!"

Yuki stopped dead when she saw the second figure leaving the forest. This was one conversation that not only didn't to intrude on, but didn't want to eavesdrop on.

Silently Yuki stepped back, her heart full of worry.

"Don't talk too formally with me Kuran," Zero said bitterly, "Kiryu to you." Regrettably he had bumped into Kuran walking to the main building and now Zero was trying franticly to ditch the Pureblood, but it wasn't turning out to be a success.

"Would you stop repeating yourself, you didn't have a problem with it four days ago!?"

"Exactly, that was four days ago, a lot of things change. Go back to your dorm Kuran before you provoke my temper!" Zero shouted back at the vampire before pulling open the door to the dorm.

A hand slammed the door shut as soon as Zero had opened it; Kaname had finally caught up to Zero.

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero hissed, glaring at the hand that had just locked him out.

"You need to listen to me; this isn't your true self."

"Aren't you just full of it?" Zero continued to glare at the hand keeping the door closed.

"Sara has you tricked, she erased your memories, can't you just listen to reason." Kaname begged from behind.

_Erasing memories? What is he going to make up next? Like that would ever happen, Sara doesn't have that kind of power and even if that were true and somehow Sara did have that kind of talent that wouldn't make any sense. I can remember clearly everything that has happened these past few days. The dance when I finally took Sara's offer and ditched this place and Kaname for what she had. I have to admit screwing around with her was pleasant, but nothing more then that. After two days I grew tiered of her games and ditched her too. That was when I had run into that old man who calls himself a vampire hunter who dragged my ass back here. Why does Kuran keep saying I have lost my memories when I can remember everything? _Zero deliberated, this was a waist of time trying to convince him, Kuran might as well give up now and save with story telling for someone else.

"Erasing memories is impossible, even for a Pureblood." Zero said annoyed turning to face the vampire now. "Why don't you run along and find someone who cares about what you have to say."

"Sometimes you can be so thick headed! Your memories are still there, yes, but Sara altered them!"

"Oh, that explains a lot," Zero scoffed, "then give me an example of what I don't remember and I can tell you that I can remember every single detail!"

"Alright, I'll play your game. Why were you placed in the night class?" Kuran asked.

Kaname wanted to know how much Sara had changed. When Touga had talked to him earlier he had mentioned that their was no limit to how much change could be done on emotion, but there was a small amount for memory alteration. There is only a few flaws on Sara's planning apparently Touga had also informed Kaname. Memory changer, which would be Sara, only had a few seconds to pin point the certain thoughts and memories that needed to be changed. With this, usually some are forgotten and leave un-explainable holes in the victim's (Zero's) memory. This was the only way to re-alter memory affected by the Silverblood.

Kaname needed to find those holes!

"Easy, I was forced to enter 'cause the council didn't think it was safe for me to stay in the day class."

_Please, I'm not stupid. Knowing why I was forced to attend night classes with those vampires and stay with Kuran. For some reason or other they decided everything was fine again so I'm back in the day class again where I belong. _

"Next question, you should be faster if you don't want to turn into ash."

Kaname looked up to the sun rising over the trees, at the rate he wasn't going to have enough time to ask Zero everything he needed to know.

"Only one that is a shame, well then, I will be going then." Zero said starting to turn towards the door.

Kaname decided it would be better not to put up a fight; soon the day dorms would be awakening and that was the last thing either of them needed, a fight.

Zero was thinking around the same thing. "Please leave, Kuran." He said closing the door silently.

(Back at the night dorm, one hour latter)

Kaname hadn't moved from the windowsill since he arrived back at the dorm. His body was expressionless, but his mind was wondering freely trying to think of someway for Zero to remember the truth about what happened the night of the dance. So far, nothing really spook out to him for a solution, but really, what could be done? Zero has had his memory altered and is human again. If Kaname were to change him again would this jog his memories enough? Or would turning Zero back into a vampire simply kill him? That wasn't really an option he wanted to take, but if he lived threw the transformation a second time the result would be almost a definite, Zero would remember everything.

Was there anything else powerful enough to revive the lost memories? Surely there was, but Kaname would have to go look around the old vampire hunter texts.

Zero sat impatiently in his second period class ignoring all the curious stairs and the whispering. It seemed everyone had different ideas to why Zero was back and for that matter why back in the day class. At the moment the three most popular ideas were: a) Zero was too stupid for the night class and has been failing miserable the whole time he was there, b) Zero had been dragged back to the day class because Yuki was having a hard time with the teachers and needed an other student for them to pick on and c) Zero and Kaname broke up.

The moment Zero had heard that rumor first come up in one of the conversation he wished he could have pulled out every last blond hair on the girl's head. Zero was getting to the point were even _his _name would put him in a fit.

"Kiryu," the professor said, stopping in front of Zero, "looks like being in the night class paid off for you, your test grade was the highest in the class even though you haven't been with us." He handed Zero the test, then kept heading down the row.

The whispering started again, looks like idea a) was no longer a possibility. Zero hopped they wouldn't actually find out the real reason, but in this school, you never know.

Zero placed his head on the desk; things weren't working out for him lately. He wished for the final bell to ring, but he wasn't in a hurry for night to fall again.

As we all know both of Zero's wishes couldn't be granted, the final bell rang signaling the end of day classes, but the sun was setting signaling the start of the night class's day. Zero quickly hurried to his dorm after talking to his teachers, involuntary, about catching up on the work he missed. The day classes were back in their dorms and the night classes were in the building beside him. Hopefully they all were.

He walked quickly along the path to the day dorm, but not soon after…

"What the hell do you want now Kuran?!" Zero demanded when he felt the vampire's presence following him.

"I needed to talk to you again Zero." Kaname said now walking beside Zero.

"It's Kiryu to you Kuran and why should I walk to you. You are nothing to me now." Zero knew those words would hurt Kuran, but why should he care? Still as soon as those words left his mouth he wished he could have taken them back.

"Since when did you stop caring, I haven't." Kaname retorted.

Zero could feel his annoyance with himself rising Kaname still cared about him and for some reason that mattered to Zero, this wasn't a good time to be talking to his ex-lover. "Go back to your class Kuran; before someone gets worried." Zero began to walk faster, but Kaname kept his own pace matched Zero's perfectly.

"Would you stop calling me Kuran, Zero, this isn't your true self, Sara erased your memory!"

Zero snapped at this accusation, the whole 'Sara erasing his memory was starting too got old. There was no proof! "I'll give you proof that I remember everything, when I was with her after ditching you, we slept together," Kaname's face went green at this statement, sad, how would he be able to handle this next one, "and I'll tell you this one too, Sara was a whole lot better at blowjobs then yourself!"

In a flash Kaname had Zero trapped between the cold gravel and Kaname's own body, Zeros hands were pinned on either side of him, Kaname straddling his hips.

"Get off of me!" Zero hissed at the sight of Kaname's smirking face.

"Not until I prove you wrong." Kaname said, bending down towards Zero crotch.

"Get off me, someone will see!" Zero tried to free his hands, but Kaname's grip was as strong as ever.

"Too dark," was all Kaname gave as reply before he began to suck on the material.

"Ugh, get off!" Zero cursed himself, he could feel himself loosening up and enjoying the feeling. He wasn't about to lose like this. Zero jerked his hands quickly out of Kaname's grip, shoving him off. Zero reached into his jacket and pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it at Kaname's head.

"Kiryu, put that away." Kaname said standing up as well, the tip of the gun following his movement too closely.

"Oh, now you call me Kiryu, how considerate of you." Zero said panting, he could feel three things he didn't like, his cheeks burning red with a furious blush, his hard erection and the yearning for Kaname to continue.

"Put the gun away." Kaname repeated himself, taking a step closer.

"Don't move one more step!" Zero spat threw my teeth. "I will shoot you!"

Kaname ignored me and took an other step closer, he could tell Zero really didn't have any intentions of shooting him. "Zero, I will ask you one more time, put the gun away or I will have to make you too and I don't really want to get blood on my clothes."

"Hell no, how do I know you wont sink your death fangs into my neck or anywhere else I don't need them?"

"You don't." Kaname said before leaping at Zero.

At this moment Zero pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzed past Kaname head, once again he landed on top of Zero.

"Hell you don't!" Zero said flipping on top trying to aim my Bloody Rose gun at Kaname's head again.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kaname kicked the gun out of his hands and over to the woods. Zero leapt up and ran over to retrieve it, but Kaname was already there.

"What is your problem Kaname, what do you want?!"

Kaname was silent for a long time until he looked back at Zero, their eyes meet sending a chill ran down his spine. Kaname's eyes were glowing red, never had Zero seen them so dangerous, so…. scary.

"W-well?" I stammered again.

"I want _my_ Zero back." He said jumping on top of Zero and knocking him onto his back in the woods.

"Get Off Kuran!!" Zero shouted, pushing against Kaname's chest, but that was all he had time to say before Kaname's lips crashed into his own, once again pinning Zero's wrists above his head. His heart felt as if it was torn apart, like it was looking for something Zero had lost.

Zero didn't know what was going on until he felt Kaname lip leave his own and brush against his fully exposed neck.

"Kan-"

"Don't say anything; this is going to be hard enough as it is." He mumbled against Zero's neck. Kaname's lips brushed against his skin and then he began to suck and nibble on the pulls in my neck.

Someone called Kaname's name on the path.

Kaname didn't even flinch; the strokes of his tongue on Zero's vain were gaining momentum. Zero was breathing heavy and wished who ever had called Kaname would get rid of him.

"Your worried," He murmured again, "relax your muscles or this will hurt even more."

Kaname's plan hit Zero then, he was going to drink his blood!

"Get off!" Zero pushed harder against his chest.

Kaname didn't say anything, but it was almost like he had frozen on top of me.

"Kaname get off!" the weight soon lift; Kaname sat up his face out of sight.

"I can't do it…"He mumbled, Kaname looked terrible, which was hard for someone in the night class, almost as if he hadn't slept in months. "I won't do it; I won't take away your life!" Kaname said with more determination.

Zero stayed on his back looking up at the Pureblood, _what the hell just happened?!_ Kaname turned away from Zero completely, but it didn't look like he was going anywhere fast.

They sat in an awkward silence, Kaname still wouldn't look at Zero, but he was surprised Zero hadn't started yelling or walked off. Both of their thoughts were on what had just happened, or almost happened. Finally Zero asked silently.

"Kur-" he corrected himself, "Kaname, why were you going to change in into a vampire?"

"Because changing you back into a vampire would reverse the effects of your memory being changed." Kaname said turning to face Zero.

"Change me back?"

Kaname nodded, "I guess this was an other thing changed, you were a vampire."

Silence fell over the two again, not an awkward silence, but of understanding. Zero was starting to remember little details that all of a sudden didn't make any sense, the reason why he had been placed in the night class, his childhood nightmares and pain, having lived with Yuki and the tattoo on his neck. All was starting to come together, but there was still a lot more he needed to know.

"There you two are," the sudden nose made both boys jump, "Zero can you please come with me and Kaname, please return to your classes." The headmaster said with worry in his voice looking from one face to the other.

"Quickly now, she won't wait forever." Kaname heard the headmaster tell Zero again when they headed towards the office.

(Next...erm, morning?? Next time for night classes?? Night?)

Kaname was awoken by Ichijo storming into the room, how unusual for him.

"What do you want know?" Kaname said emerging from his bedroom.

"It's Zero," Ichijo said carefully, wishing he hadn't been picked for informing Kaname about this little…

"Go on," Kaname was now sitting down waiting to hear about Zero, from last nights events everything seemed to be shaping up nicely, but Kaname was worried about Ichijo's voice.

"Well, you see…he's gone."

**Vampire Heart **

**-End-**

EHHH! Don't hurt me! –hides behind a BIG rock- please don't hurt me! I know that ending wasn't what all you had in mind, but please let me explain! Last second (last night) I changed the whole chapter 'cause I decided that I wanted to have a sequel 'cause I wasn't too happy with the perfect ending, oh Zero got his memory back, he loves Kaname, PLEASE (Even though this is my fault….) DON"T KILL ME! –calms down again- anyways… 2, 971 flippen words!! That is my new record!! Please review if you aren't too mad at me ''

--Conner

**The story continues on with The Awakening (OnHold)**


	30. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Um. Hey. This is the first chapter of the sequel to Vampire Heart, the reason why I am adding this chapter from another story is due to the fact that I have been receiving many complaints about how the story stops. I have tried to explain this thousands of time to different people that The Awakening is the next story in this series. For those who have already read this The Awakening will be continuing within the month, shorter chapters for now until I am used to writing these stories again. Sorry for the EXTRA long wait but Conner dropped this story and I have started my own. I hope with the chapters to come everything will be solved.**

* * *

**The Awakening- Chapter One**

Zero opened his eyes still tired from the journey. He had never been able to travel well, the idea of being moved by something other than his own two feet always made him nauseous. Why did he agree to come here anyway?

"Master Kiryu, my Lady wishes your presence in her chamber when you are ready." A monotone voice stated when seeing the boy stir. "I have had the maids prepare something more suitable for your stay with us. Please change with haste, my Lady is not a patient woman."

Zero recognized the voice as soon as his head had been cleared of the fog, Jeremy, the old hags 'private servant' or to anyone else's eyes, private slave. Jeremy hadn't been born here. The hag had sent her previous servant on a worldwide chase to find his own replacement.

"Sure, sure." Zero groaned while pushing the heavy covers off of his stiff body, another lovely side affect to a long day of traveling. He wished he could have stayed at the school. Just when things had started to clear up, he was summoned to his least favourite place. The Devil's Pit, he had called it when he was little, Ichiru had always been too nervous of getting a beating to call this house by the name, apparently it was meant for it.

Jeremy kept his beady eyes on Zero as he walked towards the private bathroom attached to his room. This was why he hated coming here, he was always watched and it gave him the creeps. Well, that was one of the reasons. Zero's biggest problem with coming back to this place was the person he was about meet face-to-face.

The old Witch of the West, his grandmother.

The mansion had been the Kiryu family for generations, the ancient oil paintings of his ancestors were hung in every corridor watching Zero's steps just waiting for him to mess up or break the expensive hand made vases on display. Thankfully Zero was well past his days of childhood where he had spent every summer locked away with Ichiru in those eerie rooms, where you could simply glance at one of the antics and it would shatter.

The only place that Zero and Ichiru felt they could bring their voices higher than a whisper was the grand gardens hidden behind the manor. This had been their favourite place and would often sneak out of their rooms and climb down the trellis that covered the complete backside of the manor; they would simply walk around lost in thought as they gazed up at the stars.

Soon their grandmother learned of their late night outings and set up guards to ensure the young masters had a restful night. Though this only stopped Ichiru, Zero continued to leave his room more frequently just to prove the old hag that nothing could control him.

Zero smirked at the remembrance of when he first started to call her that name. It had always seemed too stick and then soon after, came the name for the manor. His loathing seemed to pick up from that point. Once again, though, this was all in the past for Zero, at least he hoped. He wasn't sure he could last long now being treated as a child, though he had come on her beck and call.

"Master Kiryu, would you please stop looking so blankly out of the window. My Lady has wished for your presence, how much longer will it take for you to be presentable?" Jeremy asked irritably as he set a bundle of clothing on his already made bed.

Zero didn't bother to reply to Jeremy but instead simply started again towards his original path to the bathroom and locked the door tightly behind him. Manor Devil's Pit seemed to be upholding its name nicely. He quickly discarded his clothing on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower, turning the heat as hot as the knob could go. The drops pelted his body, burning on contact, but to Zero this was comforting. He felt cold, frozen to his heart it would seem. He had felt like this for sometime, the headmaster had told Zero he would feel like this until he had completely 'recovered' from the effect of the Silverblood. Though at the moment he felt better than he had a couple of days ago. Last night he had been confronted by Kaname, and to Zero's amazement, the moment Kaname's lips had touched his own it was almost like he had melted inside him.

Sometime today he would need to write to Kaname telling him where he was. Honestly Zero didn't know how long he was going to stay here, hidden away from the world. He felt a little sadden by the fact he would not even see Kaname's face for a while. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't in love with the vampire, he just enjoyed his company and how peaceful it was just to set next to him and hear Kaname's breath coming in slow and steady.

Zero rolled his eyes when he stepped out of the shower and saw the bundle that had been previously been placed on his bed, now placed on the vanity. On rich cream coloured parchment the sentence Please be ready in twenty minuets, written in perfect calligraphy. What did Jeremy think Zero was, a girl? He had only taken so long because Jeremy had been standing watching Zero move around his room before.

Crumpling the note and discarding it into the waist bin, Zero continued to turn himself into the presentable young man the hag expected him to be, which had never been an easy task.

The bathroom window looked out over the garden that Zero loved; from there you could see three simple crosses standing tall on one of the many hills that shape the land around the manor. These three crosses were to represent the memory of his grandmother's son, daughter-in-law and grandson (though the last one was still alive). Zero's family. Anger rose in him again thinking about how the hag had reacted to the death of her remaining family. She had completely ignored everyone when they had said Zero should have been placed in her care, she wanted nothing to do with him. The truth is that the headmaster had been the first to replay to the call saying there had been an attack on the Kiryu family, and because Zero had no other family besides his grandmother, who wouldn't even look at him let alone live under the same roof, the headmaster had taken the responsibility of keeping an eye on him.

This was the reason that the very sight of his grandmother sent every positive thought out of his mind. The lady was a cold hearted monster; vampires were less likely to bite your head off then the grand Lady of the house.

Zero heaved a sigh. This was a bad time to be bringing up memories. He had no idea how long he was going to have to stay here and he was moments away from seeing the hag again. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The clothing wouldn't have been his first pick or even his fortieth. They clung to his body almost like a second skin. The colour of the jean was dark, almost black. When Zero had picked them up, he couldn't even believe that they would fit him. The sweater was the worst. The yarn scratched against his bare arms, once again tightly fitted, a pale blue. He had been given another shirt to wear under it, but he knew the hag wouldn't think he was respectfully dressed to see his elders.

Zero wrinkled his nose at the colour, but then again he knew better to anger her on the first day.

Jeremy led Zero down the twisting halls. He wasn't sure why he insisted on leading Zero like it was his first time visiting, but again he didn't feel like arguing. Finally, Jeremy opened a door leading into a large parlour.

"Master Kiryu is here to see you my Lady." Jeremy said before politely pushing Zero into the center of the room.

On one of the many settees sat a pale woman. Her white hair was pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her head. Her hands folded gracefully on her lap, her body turned in the opposite direction of Zero. The morning's light was just emerging from behind the hills, lighting the dull colour walls and the portraits of past family.

"Did you sleep well?" his grandmother turned her head slowly until their eyes met.

"Yes I did." Zero was thrown off guard by the simple question. He had assumed that the moment Jeremy had exited the room she would have commenced the integration.

"And I see that Jeremy did find you something more suitable for your stay, it suits you nicely." She patted the seat next to her, cueing Zero that it was now the correct time to sit down.

"I guess you could say that grandmother." Zero took the few steps between him and his grandmother and sat down a cross from her. "How long will this visit be?" Zero knew he wasn't supposed to be the one asking question, but the sheer idea of staying here where only small talk was allowed depressed him.

She gave Zero a look, warning him to remember his place. "I was hopping I could have a conversation with you seeing as I have not seen you since that unfortunate event."

"_You mean when you refused to take care of me?_" Zero thought bitterly.

"However, since you brought up the topic, there are a few details I need to know of first."

"_Here is the woman I have come to know so well_." he gritted his teeth as the hag began her rant about what was expected of Zero.

"I have seen your previous school marks and exams and I have to say, I am not pleased at all by the effort you have placed into your schoolwork." She stood up, walking towards her desk placed at the other end of the parlour. "On the other hand, your marks jumped significantly when you had been placed in the night class and I would like to see them rise higher than what you had then."

"Of course." Zero was finding all this slightly humorous. He had his very own stocker; she probably knew every wrong answer he had ever written.

"I took the liberty of hiring you some tutors for every subject and one for your manners which I can tell by how you are sitting, need all the help they can get." The woman paused, making her way back towards the settees where Zero was, with an envelope in hand. "As long as you will be living under my roof, you are going to have to live by the few little rules that I have set up strictly for you safety, of course."

Zero took the envelope from her waiting hand, inside were around twenty glossy pages with photos of a person's face and what Zero presumed were their names. His grandmother had said a few rules, but it looked like she was trying to turn him into one of them.

"Saturday is the weekly ball. You will also attend as a part of the family. I will expect you to know every single guessed that attends by name and face."

Zero frowned. It was starting to sound as if he wasn't going anywhere fast. "But-"

"Don't interrupt me dear; let me finish what I have to say." She didn't say anything about letting Zero have his two-bits.

"I have been informed from the council that you will also be evaluated again to see how useful you could be. If you prove that you are a born hunter you will receive jobs, from the council, when needed. They are worried of how you will react to the Silverblood in the future and to the fact that you are human once more."

Zero missed what she said next because his thoughts were busy with the past statement. He had been starting to remember being a vampire. His dreams were haunted with the smell of blood and what he had done to Yuki. Still it seemed too unreal to him, to his current knowledge it was impossible to turn an ex-human human again and that is why there're vampire hunters going around and killing off the level E's.

"Zero, are you paying attention to what I am saying?" The hag took his silence as a no.

"As I have already said when you were so rudely ignoring me, you have been brought here to monitor your actions. Originally the council was going to send someone in to monitor you but those vampires refused to let anyone go near those brats."

"They aren't brats." Zero added in, but she kept going like he never said anything.

"It is all because of that Pure-Blood, no matter what they do, they will only cause problems for humans. I mean, take you for an example. None of this would have happened if he hadn't clung to you," she paused. "Well you are to blame too, you should have known better then to have a vampire as your lover," she sneered the word, Zero wasn't sure how more vampire bashing he could take before he did something worst then interposed his grandmother, "If you would call it that, he probably didn't even feel anything for you. I heard that when you ran away from school he didn't even go after you. What a-"

"Don't you dare talk about Kaname like that!" Before either of them knew it, Zero had raised his hand back, slapping his grandmother across the face.

The time in the room seemed to come to a complete stop, Zero's action sinking into both of their minds. He could see a drop of blood on her pale skin, where a mark would certainly form.

Jeremy came bursting through the doors, grabbing Zero's shoulder and pulling him to his feet. He knew he should be sorry for hitting her, but at the moment he couldn't care as he was dragged out of the room.

Once the doors were closed and his shocked grandmother was far behind Jeremy began to scold him, still holding on to Zero's shoulder. "How could you hit your grandmother?" He yelled, turning another corner towards Zero's room.

He felt like being stubborn and didn't answer. Zero didn't need to answer Jeremy, a servant the manor.

"You are locked in your room for the rest of the day, you have better thought out apology for my Lady when evening rolls around."

With that the door slammed shut, clinking of the keys is a familiar sound as the door was locked.

Zero was fuming, how could she have said all of the garbage about Kaname? Over the years he had built up a significant amount of tolerance for the ranting the hag could dish out about Zero, never had he ever hit her, and she has said some nasty things about him.

All of this wasn't Kaname's fault, how could it be? It wasn't like he could watch over Zero all the time when Sara was around. None of this was, not even the fact that he had ended up stuck here was. Then again, he wasn't sure what happened to him and how the Silverblood entered his body or how it even worked.

Zero paced back and forth in the oversized room. He wanted to have some answers about what happened, but he already knew that he wasn't getting any help from Jeremy after the episode in the parlour. He needed to talk to Kaname, surely if he behaved himself Zero should be allowed to send a letter to Kaname. His grandmother was still very old fashioned as anyone might have guessed, so she has a letter carrier stop by every night to pick up the letters she had written over the day and drop any that were addressed to her.

He sat down at the wooden desk and pulled out the same parchment Jeremy had used for his note. Zero wasn't sure what he was going to write about, why he wasn't at school anymore, but all he wanted at the moment was to hear Kaname's thoughts. And with that, Zero started.

**TBC. Promise~**

Please read **The Awakening** for more of this story. Merci ^.^

B.F.


	31. Vampire Heart

Hello my Vampire Knight fans, just wanted to let people know that I am in the middle of remaking Vampire Heart. I plan to stick to the same plot, just only cleaning it up because I know most of you didn't have a fun time reading this. I can hardly read this myself. Throughout the story I will be adding new twists and filling in the holes. The end goal being I end up finishing The Awakening.

Thanks for sticking with me,

B.F.


End file.
